Lo que desconocia de ti
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Mientras misteriosas gemas corruptas, más rápidas y fuertes aparecen, Perla ve tristeza y soledad en su futuro. Steven crecerá y ¿que será de ella? De la misma forma, Peridot cada ves se acostumbra mas a estar con Steven. Algo que, quizá, no esté bien. La historia se debate entre nuevos sentimientos, violentas batallas y un secreto escalofriante. StevenxPeridot PearlxGreg Connie
1. Aquella Fatidica tarde

LO QUE DESCONOCÍA DE TI.

Capitulo 1. Aquella Fatídica Tarde.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Garnet y Amatista se fueron esa mañana a buscar rastros de una gema corrupta en una isla en sudamerica.

Peridot y Steven estaban en casa, ella le habían tomado mucho interés a él últimamente; Steven le explicaba todo y ella aprendía y hoy, peridot había descubierto los video juegos.

Yo, la antigua gema de servidumbre, luego rebelde segunda al mando de Rose; abrazaba mis piernas sentada en la arena viendo el sol que estaba como a una media hora de tocar el mar en el horizonte. Me encontraba una buena distancia del templo.

El aire soplaba mis recuerdos, el mar con el sonido de sus olas abrazaba mi soledad.

Steven crecía, eso era indudable y yo algún día no le serviría más. Él sería independiente, quizá se case con Connie o con quien quiera y se vaya.  
¿Que va a ser de mí cuando mi naturaleza es estar al lado de alguien? Y no como sirviente, pero con alguien especial, a quien cuidar, amar... amaba a Steven, pero se irá más pronto de lo que me doy cuenta y yo, seré una roca olvidada en este planeta.

Más de una lágrima escapó por mi mejilla aquella tarde, solté mis piernas y apoye mis manos en la arena dejándome caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Rose...

-AMAZONAS-

Garnet corría ente la la maleza de aquella selva tupida. Con sus guantes activados se deslizaba entre los gruesos árboles del amazonas. Las lianas que colgaban reventaban ante el poderoso paso de la gema de guerra, su vista era un visaje verde con café, pero con un objetivo en mente; una gema corrupta de cuerpo semi humano con cuchillas en vez de manos y una velocidad impresionante. Algo muy poco común.

Amatista viajaba en la parte de arriba columpiándose con sus látigos, tenía a la vista al monstruo pero Garnet le había dicho que no atacara sola, y no lo haría, esa bestia había lastimado a garnet a la altura del pecho dejando una lesión en forma de corte. Pudo ser grave. Esto no iba a la ligera. Quizá regresarían por ayuda.

En Beach City-

Perla POV

Mi cabeza era una mezcla de dolor con un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos. Mi hombro derecho se sentía entumido y una rodilla no quería responder. Estaba tirada en la arena, escupiendo sangre.

Una gema corrupta me atacó por sorpresa mientras divagaba. No lograba enfocarla, era veloz pero tan grande como Jasper. A diferencia de las gemas que conocemos tiene forma humanoide definida aunque sin rostro, y un arma, una especie de palo grueso color oscuro con el cual cimbro mi cabeza, mi hombro y rodilla.  
Estaba en el suelo y ese monstruo estaba acabando ese palo en mi, golpe tras golpe podía sentir como mis cuerpo se quebraba, mi pecho, mis pies y mis manos. Protegía con todo a mi gema.

Steven, voy a morir. -Steven, ¡mi Steven!

¡NO! ¡No voy a morir aquí!

Pateé con mi pierna buena e impacte en sus pies haciéndola caer. Trate de incorporarme pero mi rodilla me hizo saber que no respondería ese día. Invoqué mi arma y lance una estocada a matar al monstruo, era de carne gelatinosa y transparente con una gema en su cuello o más bien dentro de su cuello. Y con ese tamaño me esquivó, es muy veloz.  
Se colocó detrás de mi y volvió a golpearme con su arma volé y caí en las aguas bajas del mar.

No podía incorporarme, mi cuerpo dolía y la paz del mar en mis oidos me invitó a desmayarme. Algo me agarro por mi traje y me levantó sacándome del agua. Era la la gema corrupta.

Escupí sangre cada que su puño impactaba en mi estómago una y otra vez. Apretó mi cuello y con su otra mano giro, rompió mi brazo derecho que de por si, ya no sentía, lo estrujó, rompió los dedos de esa mano, se ensañó. Luego me aventó muchos metros hasta que caí en la arena. Me senté temblorosamente, me limpie la boca de sangre y saliva. Y vi a esa bestia saltar desde donde estaba, alto preparando su arma, apuntando a mi gema.

Al final no moriría sola. Al final moriría cuando aún mi pequeño dependía de mi. Que bueno que no está para ver esto. Que me voy en silencio. Que nadie me vio hacer crack. Y cerré los ojos.


	2. Por que lo hiciste

Perla POV

En espera de la muerte no me percaté de que alguien me tapaba la vista.

Pantalón roído de mezclilla ¿camisa negra a cuadros sin abotonar?

¿Steven?...

No, no es Steven.

Ese cabello largo...

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Greg! ¡Alejate¡ ¡te va a matar!

Allí estaba él, sosteniendo lo que parecía la puerta de su camioneta a modo de escudo, cubriéndonos.

¿Como la arrancó? ¡¿Que pretende?! Una cosa es que yo muera pero si Steven se queda sin su padre...

No, no puede ocurrir.

Traté de levantarme con todo mi corazón pero sólo tenía eso; corazón, ya mi cuerpo no quería responder.

Y entonces, el estallido llegó como un trueno,

mire hacia greg que se giro hacia mi para cubrirme mientras la gema impactaba el palo en el escudo que Greg había improvisado, doblándole, quebrándole y como si se tratara de una escoba que barre la basura, impactar puerta y Greg que salieron disparados muchos metros hacia donde estaba su camioneta sin puerta. Él estaba inconsciente...

Tome mi lanza.

Él sangraba por la boca y oído...

Sentí mi vientre hervir de furia.

Él, me dio esta oportunidad.

Con mi pierna sana brinque para quedar a la altura de la bestia y con un giro de 360° sobre mi eje, degollé a la maldita criatura rompiendo su gema. Haciéndola explotar.

Mi lanza despareció casi al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la gema, caí torpemente a la arena, y sacando fuerzas me levante para caminar la distancia que me separaba de el humano que me había salvado la vida.

Retire la puerta de encima de él y me horroricé.

Tenía una línea de sangre escurriendo de sus labios, en su cabeza había una fea herida que levantaba su piel justo arriba de su sien que no dejaba de sangrar y cubría parte de su rostro. Estoy segura que tenía costillas rotas y su brazo izquierdo, el brazo del impacto, quebrado a la altura de codo con sus dedos inflamados y quizá rotos también.

Greg -le hablé-

Greg contestame -insistí con más fuerza mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer en su barba-

Comencé a llorar.

Perla...¿e-estas... bien? ¡Ay!-dijo una débil voz- vi...de lejos como -respiró dificultosamente- esa cosa te haci-a daño.

Si Greg, -le contesté- me hizo mucho daño, pero no como a ti. Ya no hables, te lastimo mucho -comencé a sollozar cerrando los ojos fuertemente-

No puedo perder más tiempo aquí -dije tratando de incorporarme pero sólo conseguí caerme por falta de apoyo en mi pierna lastimada- tengo...tengo que llevarte a un hospital de inmediato.

En...mi bolsillo... mi celular -dijo Greg- tu tampoco...de-bes... Steven.

Perla...-dijo Greg- pa-pase...lo que pase...e-esto...-tomó aire- no es tu culpa. Sie-pre has sa...sabido, que...te...quiero.

Greg cerró los ojos.

POV narrador

Lo que Perla oyó decir a Greg la descolocó. Siempre creyó que la odiaba.

Procedió a llamar a Steven del celular y solo le dijo que llamara una ambulancia a unos cientos de metros del templo, que urgía y luego le explicaba.

Al colgar, perla se percató de que Greg estaba inconsciente y que ella, por primera ve en muchos años no sabía que sentía. En su momento y en su tiempo, le había hecho mucho daño a Greg. Y aún actualmente no se dejaban tocar por él y no lo quería en la casa. Lo despreciaba y le daba asco ¡y el lo sabía!¡¿por que entonces?! Siendo mortal, ¿¡por que se arriesgo por ella!?

Él iba a morir e iba a ser su culpa.

Acarició su barbilla, su mejilla ensangrentada sin el mínimo temor de mancharse. Acarició su brazo roto, sus dedos. Le dio un beso en la frente y susurro:

Gracias señor Universe.  
Gracias por demostrar su valía ante mí. Cuando quizá, yo no lo merecía.

Y se quedó dormida sobre él cuando la debilidad le alcanzó.


	3. Sentimientos y Demonios

"Una vida, un espíritu, una canción de flauta y violín en el aire,

¿Quien eres tú espíritu libre? Que te llevaste mi frío corazón y me devolviste una dulce primavera"

Perla...perla... -escuché a la lejos, como un eco al final del tunel- ¿perla?

¡Aaaah! - me levanté de golpe, sobre la cama de Steven-

Perla, ¿como te sientes? -preguntó una chillona voz-

Me duele todo -respondí mecánicamente- aauh - me toque el hombro, el brazo...y recordé-

¡GREG! ¡¿Donde está Greg Peridot?! -Pregunte casi gritando-

Antes de que te diga cualquier cosa, -dijo la susodicha- Garnet me encargó que me asegurara que estabas bien. Es increíble que no hayas vuelto a tu gema después de recibir tanto castigo sabes?

Peridot -dijo perla y agregó- estoy bien, por favor dime -tomando a peridot de los hombros- ¿donde esta? ¿como está Greg?

-Peridot miró hacia un lado- no lo sé, Garnet y Steven están con él en el hospital.

Perla se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Tengo que verlo. -dijo y salió-

Bien. Yo de todas formas tengo que ver como sigue Amatista. ¡Que diablos paso hoy que hubo tantos heridos! -pensó peridot-

En algún lugar de una isla tropical, acompañadas de las penumbras de la noche, 8 gemas con cuerpos humanoides y semitransparentes, salían del mar haciendo sonidos no humanos y escalofriantes.

Hospital,

Ciudad Playa.

Garnet se frotaba el puente de su pequeña nariz, sabía que algo andaba mal, las gemas que habían enfrentado eran muy diferentes, nuevas por decirle así. No tenía idea de por que y eso la enfurecía.

Y luego esto; por poco matan a perla y Greg, aún se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

El va a estar bien ¿cierto? -dijo Steven mientras abrazaba una pierna de Garnet-

Verás que sí mi pequeño.

De pronto en un pasillo largo, vistiendo una bata blanca apareció la Dra. Masheswaran con una tabla con hojas que observaba, llegó hasta ambas gemas y dijo:

Steven, Garnet, no quiero sonar dura pero mi profesión me obliga a ser concisa, Greg se encuentra muy lastimado, tiene el brazo izquierdo roto en tres partes, los dedos de esa mano y muñeca igual presentan múltiples daños. 4 de sus costillas presentas fractura con astillas y dos fractura normal. Tiene lesión en diversos órganos. La buena noticia es que con todo, sus hemorragias están controladas. El problema es, que esta en estado comatoso.

¿En coma? -dijo Perla sorprendiendo a todos, acababa de llegar y escuchaba a la Dra.

Steven no aguantó más y corrió hacia perla abrazándola

Perla, ¡mi padre va a morir! -dijo mientras soltaba toda su tristeza y angustia- ¡lo voy a perder como perdí a mamá!

Perla abrió los ojos y se escaparon las lágrimas de culpa, comenzó a temblar. Lo más duro de todo, es que Garnet, no dijo nada y es que ni ella sabía que iba a pasar.

Por reglas del hospital, sólo una persona podía quedarse, Perla le suplicó a Steven que le dejara la primera noche. Garnet la apoyó diciéndole que debía descansar, que había sido un día muy pesado. Steven accedió más que nada por que comenzaba a invadirle una depresión terrible, no quería pensar en nada.

Y allí estaba perla, sentada al lado de Greg viéndolo, como tan frecuentemente hacia con Steven en aquel cuarto semioscuro con el sonido del monitor cardíaco.

No se te ocurra dejarlo solo -dijo como si él le oyera- él te necesita más a ti que a mí. Tocó su brazo, el que estaba en mejores condiciones.

Eres un ejemplo para él ¿sabes?, heredó tu humor y el buen carácter de ambos. De Rose. -bajo la mirada, luego le miró el rostro, tenía vendada parte de la cabeza, aún se veía tonalidades rosas de la sangre en ellas-

Perla se dobló sobre él.

-por favor Greg -sollozo- no me abandones tu también, me has dado un motivo para seguir, me salvaste de más de una manera, yo, estaba tan deprimida por creer que nadie pensaba en mí- se secó las lágrimas, se acercó y dulcemente le beso la frente. Mientras lo hacía, su gema comenzó a brillar cada vez más hasta cubrirlos a ambos con una luz blanca, potente y cegadora. Ella sintió una calidez en su pecho y de pronto...-

¿Ves? -dijo una voz suave, dulce pero firme- nadie puede resistirse a un Universe.

¿Greg?

Hola... Perla

¡Greg! ¡estás bien! -Perla sonrió ampliamente mientras lloraba y lo abrazó-

¡Ay! ¡Aayayay! -gimió Greg-

¿Te duele? -preguntó Perla separándose-

Sólo cuando respiro -dijo Greg con algo parecido a una sonrisa-

Pero tú ¿como estás? -dijo Greg acariciando la pálida mano de Perla- destrozó tu brazo, ¡tu mano!

A quien le importa Greg, lo importante es que tu estás..¡A mi me importa! -La interrumpió Greg-

Te iba a matar Perla -ella lo miraba con un leve rubor celeste en sus mejillas- no te iba a dejar morir. Estas hecha para cosas grandiosas, eres un ser hermoso. Yo soy pasajero, tu una constante. -y agregó mientras sonreía- suena bien para una canción.

Perla se quemaba por dentro, aquella tarde que la atacaron se entretenía pensando lo vacía que era su vida, la falta de alguien especial, lo oscuro de su futuro. Luego, venía este ser mortal, que le salva la vida exponiendo la suya y le dice que es un ser hermoso. Que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Greg, -dijo Perla- por favor no le digas a Steven de esto.

¿Que cosa Per...-Perla lo besó suavemente, una simple unión de labios, el beso de un ser virgen, alguien que jamás lo había hecho. Greg lo profundizó, tomó suavemente la cabeza de Perla con su mano buena ignorando el dolor para empujarla hacia él, y le enseñó esa noche a la pálida gema, a la gema creada para servir, no para amar, lo que era un beso de adultos.

Horas antes de que Greg despertara, al templo llegaban Garnet y Steven.

Garnet fue inmediatamente a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar. Steven se dirigió a Peridot quien estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala y le preguntó:

¿Como sigue Amatista?

Ella esta bien. Sólo un poco afectada por la batalla. -dijo Peridot- ¿como esta tu padre?

En estado de coma -y se sentó en el sillón, a su lado-

Y, ¿eso que es? -cuestionó Peridot con mirada curiosa a Steven-

Es -pensó un momento- como si estuviera durmiendo pero, por algún motivo, no pudiera despertar, y puede... no hacerlo nunca. -Steven sollozo-

Peridot lo abrazo conmovida y dijo:

No llores, verás que el papá se recuperará. Es fuerte como tú.

¿Fuerte? -Se separó Steven- ¡no soy fuerte! No estuve para protegerlos, ¡ellos iban a morir mientras jugaba vídeos!

-Peridot se puso muy sería y abriendo bien sus ojos lo miro fijamente- Steven, yo te pedí me enseñarás a jugar, acaso -bajo la mirada- ¿es mi culpa?

No, no. Yo jamás dije eso -dijo Steven mientras acariciaba la verde mejilla de Peridot, ella era tan suave, le encantaban sus ojos, le tomo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza- es solo que es mi deber protegerlos a todos. Y aún no puedo hacerlo.

Voy a ir a dormir -terminó Steven mientras se levantaba del sillón - mañana iré temprano a ver a papá.

Peridot asintió con la cabeza pero luego dijo con apuro- Steven...yo, te quiero decir algo, sabes que no soy fuerte y, si una de esas gemas misteriosas ataca no seré rival para ellas. Yo...tengo miedo.

Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo -dijo Steven- jamás dejaría que alguien te arrebatará de mi lado.

Peridot se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la cabeza para que no se notara-

Y dijo casi como el murmullo del viento cuando mueve las hojas de un bosque...

Si, si quiero.


	4. Amatista y la muerte

Un par de días atrás, en alguna parte de la selva amazónica.

-  
¡Amatista cuidado! -gritó Garnet cuando vio a la Gema Corrupta correr hacia la púrpura una vez que se vió acorralada-

¡Ven aquí bestia! -gritó Amatista mientras lanzó su látigo para enrredar las piernas de la GC, que cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba-

¡Ahora Garnet! -Garnet aumentó el tamaño de sus puños uniendolos, brincó preparando un golpe final pero el monstruo transformó sus manos en cuchillas de un metro cortando sus ataduras y lanzando un severo corte al pecho de Garnet quien no alcanzó a esquivar del todo recibiendo una cortada a la altura del pecho-

¡Aah! -exclamó Garnet doliendose-

¡Garnet! - dijo Amatista dirigiéndose a ella- ¡no tengo nada! Sigamos tras el monstruo -dijo tocando su pecho-

-Pero el monstruo ya no estaba allí, se deslizaba como pez entre los árboles corriendo con sus cuchillas hacia atrás-

Amatista, siguelo por aire, yo ire por tierra y no se te ocurra atacarlo sola. Es mucho más fuerte y ágil que una gema corrupta normal.

-y comenzó la persecucion-

La bestia corría tratando de perder a Garnet, sin embargo Amatista lo tenía en vista desde los árboles - Ya te tengo -pensó Amatista-

-cuando de pronto, la GC desapareció-

-Amatista se detuvo un segundo colgada de su látigo para buscarle pero ya no la divisaba-

Donde diablos -pensó-

Abajo, Garnet de igual forma estaba consternada, intentó concentrarse en su visión futura pero no hubo nada, al grado que no vió ni notó que detrás de ella dejaba de ser invisible un cuerpo semi transparente, con una gema en el cuello, quien levantó una cuchilla afilada y mortal lista para partir a la escarlata en dos.

¡GARNET! -grito casi desesperada Amatista y lanzó su látigo atrapando el brazo asesino, Garnet volteó y la GC chilló y gruñó y se sacudió, brincó enfurecida hacia Amatista apoyándose en los árboles ganando altura, cortó el látigo y en un pestañeo, estaba frente a la pequeña púrpura-

-la bestia le lanzó un golpe a matar al pecho que Amatista logró repeler con su látigo, pero luego fue una ráfaga de cortes que iban destrozando sus látigos, pronto los cortes empezaron a lesionar sus brazos y Amatista se dejó caer tratando desesperadamente de escapar, La bestia le siguió en su caída preparando su guadaña para darle un golpe mortal; Amatista sin armas e indefensa sintió muy cerca de sí la muerte mientras caía. Amatista gritó como nunca en su vida.-

Me va a matar -pensó mientras veía todo lentamente, ella cayendo de espaldas y la GC con su enorme cuchilla derecha en posición para dar un corte mortal, a la altura de su gema, casi encima de ella. Nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida.

La GC lanzó el corte, dividiendo el aire, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, la cuchilla corto el hombro de Amatista, se iba hundiendo sin piedad, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, se desvaneció. Garnet, con sus dos manos cayendo desde arriba, conectó un poderoso golpe al cuello del monstruo pulverizando su gema y salvando a Amatista por menos de nada.

Ambas cayeron estrepitosamente entre los árboles, chocando con lianas y los árboles y con un ¡tumb! Cortando su caída con el suelo amazónico.

Amatista se sentó, abrazo a Garnet que también se habían sentado.

Amatista, estas temblando -dijo Garnet-

-Amatista se desmayó-


	5. La reunion, el esceptico y el temblor

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los jóvenes que han votado y han comentado a esta historia. Independientemente del número la voy a terminar, sin embargo me gustaría compartieran, ¿que les gustaría que pasará? GregxPerla estará vigente, pero el PeridotxStevem tendrá sus momentos ya que Connie no será rival fácil.

Lean y voten y bienvenidooos.

Se encontraban reunidas Amatista, Perla y Garnet, sin embargo,sus caras no mostraban la carga positiva que suelen traer habitualmente.

Las montañas de basura rodeaban a las chicas y alguno que otro pececillo nadaba en los pequeños pero continuos charcos que abundan en el cuarto de Amatista.

Algo no variaba, las tres estaban pensativas, las tres cabizabajas, las tres con temor.

Desde que estás gemas aparecieron, mi visión futura no es igual -dijo Garnet quien estaba cuzada de brazos apoyada en una especie de escritorio viejo- es...incompleta.

Perla se abrazaba a si misma, como si tuviera frío- jamás sentí su presencia, fue después del primer golpe que supe que esa gema estaba allí -dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo-

Nunca he tenido miedo a morir -agregó Amatista- ¿no entiendo por que me afectó tanto ahora? Aun lo recuerdo con su brillante cuchilla, y siento una presión en el estómago quenme hace querer vomitar.

Cristal Gems -dijo Garnet sorprendentemente tranquila y sin moverse- estamos en estado de emergencia, vigilancia las 24 horas, vamos a dar inicio a la cacería de estos monstruos.

Una vez, hace cientos de años, hubo un suceso similar -dijo Peridot saliendo detras de una montaña de basura- en un planeta conquistado por Homeworld.

Las tres gemas voltearon a ver a Peridot, venía seguida por Steven quien dijo con tono molesto- antes de que digan algo, yo la traje aquí - y agregó con más énfasis- somos un equipo, ya basta de excluirnos.

Tienes razón Steven - dijo Garnet- todos debemos estar involucrados. Les hibamos a avisar después reunirnos.

-Amatista agregó apurada - ¿que era eso que decías Peri?  
Les decia -Peridot se aclaró la garganta y habló- hace cientos de años hubo un fenómeno parecido en un planeta conquistado por homeworld. El procedimiento de conquista fue el mismo; portales, templos, kindergardens, etc.

Pero, con el planeta ya dispuesto, nos comenzaron a llegar noticias de gemas desaparecidas. Se informó al alto mando pero, bueno, nunca responden rápido a menos que sea algo muy urgente y estaban bien posicionadas. Pasaron años antes de que se tomará el asunto en serio, y fue después de que todas las gemas de un kindergarden desaparecieron que se prendieron las alarmas.

Se envió un ejército de diversos cuarzos para investigar la situación. Lo que se sabe después, viene de lo que dicen que es una mítica grabación de la única gema que sobrevivió, por mi naturaleza de gema, me la sé. Mmm recuerdo que decía más o menos, así:

He logrado salir del planeta gracias a mis alas de fuego y a que esos monstruos se entretuvieron con gemas moribundas a su paso. Esta noche hemos vivido un pandemónium.

Gemas, gemas sin rostro, sin habla, corruptas y de cuerpos extrañamente traslúcidos salieron de todas partes. Al principio éramos más fuertes que ellas pero van evolucionando, van ganando fuerza; las vi comer gemas y crecer.  
Vi Jaspers temblando de miedo, circonias volverse locas, vi hermanas que se atacaron entre sí. Vi como devoraron la forma física de gemas a las que, extrañamente no les permitieron explotar.  
No tenemos idea de que causo esto, supongo que es un castigo por devastar la civilización que aquí habitaba, pero son una condena a muerte peor que el cluster que se tenía destinado para este planeta.

Diamantes, ¿por que nos abandonaron?

\- Cuando Peridot terminó el relato todos sentían un nudo en la garganta. Si era cierto, estaban ante un problema mayúsculo que se les podía salir de las manos, si no es que ya lo estaba-

Garnet se debatía, ¡todo un planeta había perecido por gemas caníbales que absorben habilidades!, ahora tenía una idea de por qué su visión futura estaba sesgada.

Si la historia de peri es verdad, explicaría mis ataques de pánico -dijo Amatista- y su agilidad y fuerza.

Pero la hemos derrotado, por lo tanto aún podemos controlarlas -dijo Perla- somos más fuertes.

Creo que -respondió Peridot- toda gema en este planeta ya sea corrupta o no se puede volver una caníbal, en el otro planeta, sólo habían gemas de casa madre. Aquí -soltó Peridot como una bomba-

¿Cuantas gemas corruptas aún andan sueltas?

-Amatista, Garnet y Perla no dijeron nada mientras veían hacia la nada-

Cientos -por fin dijo Steven- hay cientos de gemas sueltas. Chicas, necesitamos urgentemente, un plan.

Greg estaba enyesado de su brazo derecho y torso. Tenía moretones en piernas y en el cuello y soñaba; soñaba que estaba con su hijo y con Rose sentados en la playa en una mañana soleada.

Greg -dijo Rose- te amo.

Y yo a ti mi Rose -y beso a la Rose de sus sueños fugazmente- Luego volteo a ver a Steven que estaba a su lado, pero lo que vió lo impactó; era sólo la silueta de Steven, su cuerpo era transparente y sin rostro y su gema, la gema de Rose, estaba en su cuello-

-Greg abrió los ojos súbitamente- fue una pesadilla -murmuró mientras suspiraba-

Debe ser una especie de reflejo después de lo que paso...con Perla.

¿Que sentía por Perla? ¿acaso la amaba?

No, no la amaba, pero la blanca gema no le era indiferente. Le gustaba si, desde hacía mucho, pero esa fatídica tarde en que vio que la maltrataban, en vez de buscar ayuda con Steven y la gema nueva, se le ocurrió romper la puerta de su camioneta de una patada, y llegar como el caballero blanco. Que luego fue molido a palos.

Ella me besó. Yo la besé también. Y no sentía esta sensación desde...hace mucho. Que sentientes Perla.

No lo sabré, y quizá nunca lo sepa, a lo mejor fue sólo un agradecimiento por salvarla, y el día de mañana volverá a rechazar mi tacto.

Luego del beso ella huyó. No me dijo nada más. Que más prueba que esa necesito para desechar mis ideas de volverla a besar. La gema elegante nunca estaría con el viejo rockero.

-  
Templo al día siguiente:

Un temblor sacudio la sala del ttemplo, Perdito cayó del sillón respirando rápidamente, miro a Steven, apareció Garnet por la puerta del templo, luego Amatista e inmediatamente Perla. Otro temblor y cayó un poco de escombro del techo.

-Otro temblor más fuerte y se oye una exclamación como un chillido gutural que ahogaba una voz que resonó por todo Beach City-

Steven se asomó por la ventana, un gigantesco monstruo de aproximadamente 20 metros se acercaba, traslucida, una brillante gema relucía en su cuello, un mazo en su mano aquosa. La vida de todos en sus pies.  
-


	6. La Gema Carnivora

La tierra volvió a temblar, el escombro volvió a crear neblina en la sala del templo.

-Garnet rompió el silencio- ¡Gemas, debemos preparar la defensa del templo!

Todos salieron y se colocaron en la playa viendo al horizonte, y allí lo vieron: Con el agua a la cintura se acercaba una gigantesca gema carnívora con una gema en el cuello.

Garnet -dijo Perla- Fusión.

Si, lo sé -contestó Garnet muy seria-

Amatista y Perla se colocaron una a cada lado de Garnet, quien extendió los brazos abriendo sus manos, Perla y Amatista giraron rítmicamente y finalizando con una reverencia, al mismo tiempo tocaron las manos de Garnet, cada quien por su lado. Vino el brillo esperado, la unión necesaria. Se manifestó Alejandrita.

Luego, en un ¡poof!, simplemente se separaron.

¿Qué pasó? -Grito Amatista-

No tengo idea -contestó Perla aun tirada en la arena-

Gemas...el monstruo interfiere en nuestra fusión. -Dijo Garnet lúgubremente y agregó- al parecer a mi no me afecta por la milenaria armonía que tienen Rubí y Zafiro, pero por lo demás, no podemos fusionarnos, la única forma de que este fenómeno pase es que se haya alimentado de una gema síquica.

-Perla se incorporo, se sacudió y dijo- tendremos que pelear separadas.

-Amatista y Garnet asintieron y las tres invocaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia. Hacía ellas se dirigía una enorme gema caníbal.

No pudieron fusionarse -dijo Steven con los ojos bien abiertos y visiblemente asustado- necesitamos hacer algo. - Sin embargo, Peridot ya no estaba a su lado- ¿Dónde está? -volteo a todos lados sin encontrarla-

¡Debemos impedir que llegue al templo! -Dijo Garnet y apunto con sus dos puños al rostro de la gema traslucida- hay que atraerla a esta parte de la playa -y disparó, impactando de lleno. La gema monstruo volvió a emitir su chillido, dirigió su cabeza hacia ella, y cambió su dirección.

Bien, ya viene, ¡Garnet lánzame! -dijo Amatista brincando a la palma abierta de la gema que había regenerado sus puños y con un giro la lanzó muy alto sobre la gema caníbal. Amatista se detuvo justo encima del monstruo, comenzó a girar y se dirigió hacia ella, al llegar a la altura de la espalda del monstruo, saco su látigo y le propino un fuerte golpe a lo largo de su espalda; la gema chillo y lanzó un golpe hacia atrás, Amatista logró esquivarlo pero cayó al agua.

La gema se acercaba a la orilla, Garnet y Perla corrieron finalizando con un salto para alcanzar la altura de los hombros del monstruo. Garnet golpeo con fiereza el cuello y Perla dio una estocada del otro lado. No lograron ni agrietarle el cuello. El monstruo agito fuertemente su arma y su mano haciendo huir a las gemas.

El monstruo diviso a Amatista en el agua, tomo el garrote con las dos manos y dispuso a dar un fulminante golpe a la morada.

No, no, no...-pensó Amatista nadando en círculos en la desesperación-

Entonces un destello verde golpeo a la Gema corrupta en la nuca.

Ñajajaja, no te olvides de mí, cosa asquerosa -dijo Peridot desde buena altura volando con sus dedos de helicóptero y la otra mano en forma de cañón humeante-

Aún hay una gema más aquí -dijo muy orgullosa, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el monstruo le lanzó el su arma-

¡Retirada!, ¡retirada! -dijo huyendo hacia la costa-

-Amatista aprovecho para salir del agua y dijo a Perla y Garnet mientras exprimía su cabello- Les íbamos a comentar que fuimos a buscar sus potenciadores hace un par de semana. Que suerte ¿no?

Si -dijo Garnet acomodando sus lentes- va a ser muy útil.  
-luego se dirigió a todas- necesitamos concentrar nuestros ataques en el cuello de la gema, vamos donde Peridot y veamos si un ataque masivo puede hacerle algún daño.

-Perla abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y señalo hacia el cielo- ¡Está aquí!

La gema carnívora ya estaba frente a ellas, ¿Cómo se había trasladado tan rápido? Sin perder tiempo levantó su arma parta dar un violento golpe.

Amatista, Perla y Garnet se quedaron pasmadas.

-Vino otra explosión verde que le pego en el cuello a la gema gigante, eso la hizo dirigirse con furia hacia Peridot- ¡Reaccionen Gemtontas que ya viene hacia mi!

Gernet volvió a lanzar a Amatista, lanzó a Perla y procedió a correr y brincar, Peridot preparaba otro golpe con su cañón y así, desde cuatro frentes diferentes, atacarían a la gema gigante. O eso pensaba.

Garnet incrementó sus guantes y con ambos puños a cada lado se dirigía hacia la garganta, Amatista con su látigo de tres puntas giraba en su eje para soltar un solo golpe recargado con electricidad, Perla incremento su velocidad, esta vez la estocada debería pasar, tenían que destruir la gema.

Pero ninguna logro impactar. La gema carnívora cerró sus puños y los pegó a su estómago, luego procedió a pegar un grito que retumbo en toda la ciudad, procedió a estirar sus brazos de golpe y de su cuerpo salieron cientos de puas transparentes que impactaron en las gemas.

Amatista estaba aún a distancia y esquivó. Perla recibió un golpe en un costado, Peridot por la lejanía ninguno.

-Pero Garnet, estaba atravesada por una púa a la altura del estómago-

Demonios -dijo, he hizo Poof.

¡Garnet! -gritaron todos-

Perla se cubrió su costado lastimado y gritó -¡Amatista, ve por Rubí y Zafiro!, ¡Peridot, nos replegamos al Santuario! ¡Rápido!

La gema carnívora despertó un gran interés por las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro olvidando su ataque y buscando tomarlas-

¡No tan rápido! -dijo Amatista comenzando a girar, agarrando fuerza y dirigiéndose a las gemas azul y roja que estaban en la arena. Llegó hasta ellas y se las metió debajo de su blusa saliendo hacia la templo. El monstruo golpeo con su garrote donde estaba amatista, ella esquivó pero quedó en mala posición bajo la Gema Carnívora. Amatista se sintió atrapada.

Entonces se oyó una voz:

¡Ahora! -gritó Connie desde el templo-

"Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes" -dijo Steven, quien había ido a buscar él solo el cañón al templo, Connie apenas había llegado-

Se vino un resplandor rosado que provenía del cañón de Rose. El impacto fue completo y fuerte, pero no destruía a la gema, duró unos 5 segundos y cesó, la gema carnívora retrocedió varias decenas de metros.

Se va a recuperar, si no la paramos nos va a matar -dijo Perla y continuó- no tenemos a Garnet y no podemos fusionarnos.

Debe estar ya bastante mermada con ese último ataques -dijo Peridot-

¿quizá un último golpe con toda nuestra fuerza?

Bien -dijo Amatista- así será. Connie, Steven, ustedes prepararán el segundo disparo del cañón, no al pecho, si no a la garganta del monstruo, es su punto débil.

Está bien- dijeron ambos-

-Perla miraba a Connie, la cual tenía una mirada determinada, luego dijo- Amatista, flanco izquierdo, yo atacaré flanco derecho, Peridot, desde arriba al frente, no desde atrás, puede lanzarte las púas en lo que la cruzas y además no tenemos tiempo. Steven, Connie a mi señal disparan, tenemos 5 segundos a partir de allí para hacer un único ataque. Tenemos que hacer que cuente.

¡Vamos Gemas! - grito Perla tomando el liderazgo y, por segundos sintiendo ese ardor que sentía al luchar al lado de Rose.

Amatista no perdió tiempo y fue a la izquierda, Perla a la derecha, Peridot saco sus dedos hélices y se elevó.

Los chicos ajustaron el cañón.

A la señal de Perla -le dijo Connie al oído a Steven-

A su señal... - dijo Steven-

Las gemas buscaban su posición, la gigante gema corrupta caminaba directamente al templo emitiendo terribles chillidos y gruñidos. Con su arma en mano, no cabía duda que llegando allí destruiría el templo. ¿Por que el templo?

Las chicas ya casi estaban listas.

¡Steven ahora! -grito Perla-

La gigante volteó de súbito a su derecha y gritó horrendamente desbalanceando a Perla.

¡Nooo!-gritó Amatista-

Entonces pareció que el tiempo se detenía a la par de un zumbido que se dejó oír, y entre Amatista y Perla paso una forma conocida que encabezaba un golpe de láser rosado.

El rayo conecto de lleno en el cuello de la bestia que retrocedió.

Sólo tenían 5 segundos, Amatista corrió por el brazo izquierdo de la Gema, luego comenzó a girar como un bólido hacia el cuello, perla corría en el brazo derecho balanceando su lanza y comenzó dar giros que le daban velocidad. Peridot, desde el cielo cargaba su rayo enfocando a la bestia- Haré que este disparo dure. -dijo para si-

4 segundos.

Amatista llegó al hombro izquierdo, Perla al derecho, Peridot disparo.

3 segundos.

Amatista impacto el cuello y aumento sus revoluciones. Perla giro antes de dar un brinco y clavar con sus dos manos la lanza con todas sus fuerzas. El rayo de Peridot impacto.

2 segundos.

Amatista se dio cuenta que logró quebrar un poco del cuello de la bestia pero no veía que llegaran a la gema. Perla clavo aún más la estaca, su costado herido salpico -¡no entra!- pensó. Peridot veía expectante desde el cielo que algo raro pasaba. ¿Era un brillo?

1 segundo.

El rayo rosa mermaba su poder, no atravesarían el cuello -vamos a morir- pensó Amatista.

Perla gritó por impotencia.

Peridot escuchó gritar a Perla, luego, no dió crédito a lo que vió.

Se oyó un potente rugido, Perla y Amatista voltearon a ver y en la parte de atrás de la Gema Carnívora, a unos 10 metros por encima; se abrió un portal en donde como un bólido salió el león rosado de Steven, quien no se detuvo, sólo salió y voló lejos, pero de él alguien había brincado hacia lo que vendría siendo la nuca de la bestia.

Escudo en una mano, la espada de Rose en la otra.

¡Stevonnie! -Dijeron sorprendidas Amatista y Perla-

S-¿stevonnie? -dijo Peridot visiblemente sorprendida-

Stevonnie despareció el escudo y puso ambas manos en la espada que alzó por encima de su cabeza. Iba a dar una estocada, no un corte.

¡Dejalas en paz bestia! -lanzó al aire en un grito y clavo la espada de Rose hasta la mitad de un golpe. La bestia gritó hasta ensordecer a todo Beach City, lo último del rayo pegó en su garganta, el rayo verde se desvanecía igual, Amatista sintió el krack, Perla sintió su lanza avanzar. Stevonnie enterró su espada hasta la empuñadura.

Un chillido gutural,

lamentos fantasmales que casi pronunciaban un sepulcral

"gracias"

y entonces se escuchó un profundo y hueco:

¡POOFF!

Buenas noches chicoos. Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza. Este fue el nuevo capítulo, si les agradó comenten y voten y recomienden plz.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

El cual tentativamente se titula:

El Estorbo.

Saludos.


	7. El Estorbo

Abrí los ojos súbitamente ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé.

Recostada detrás de una roca, cerca de donde semanas antes casi morimos todos peleando con una gema monstruosa; me he refugiado.

No han habido más ataques desde aquella vez. Perla y yo nos hemos dedicado a reparar mi nave para así, poder usar el rastreador y comenzar esta dura batalla que nos espera. La fusión Garnet sigue sin poder usar bien su poder premonitorio y por tanto, sin poder localizarlas.

¿Por que estoy aquí sentada detrás de esta roca? oyendo el mar, viendo la tarde.

Ah si, ya sé. Es por ella.

Por esa niña morena que cada tarde está con Steven.

Ahora está en algo llamado vacaciones y pasa todo el tiempo en el templo. Con Steven.

Juegan, ríen, pasean, comen cosas, bailan. Siempre ocupados.

Ayer fueron a un lugar llamado "parque de diversiones" el cual, una vez Steven me describió como algo muy divertido. Me dijo que me llevaría.

No me llevó. Ni se acordó. Sólo salió de la casa corriendo de la mano de esa niña. De Connie que se llama.

Con esto de las gemas carnívoras yo estoy metida de lleno a la reparación de mi nave, ya no tengo tiempo para las lecciones del planeta tierra (como yo le llamaba) ni para estar con Steven.

No entiendo bien qué me pasa; me siento insegura y enojada y confundida y ¡aaaargh! ¡No sé! ¡Soy una gema esto no debería pasarme!

-Peridot se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió tratando de disolver sus erráticas emociones, se acostó en la arena mirando hacia el cielo azul. Nubes viajeras andaban perezosamente, sólo se oía el clamor de las olas del mar-

Extraño pasar tiempo con Steven.

Y siento plomo en el vientre de pensar que el tiempo que pasaba conmigo, lo pasa con...ella.

Ella con la que se fusiona para crear a un ser aún más inexplicable que Steven mismo. Una entidad sólo un cuarto gema que todos llaman Stevonnie y que nos salvó la vida. Muy magnífica, radiante. Muy fuerte.

No como yo.

En este planeta aprendí que las gemas se fusionan no sólo para combatir, si no por gusto entre gemas cuando estas se quieren mucho. Como Garnet.

Steven y Connie, ¿se querrán mucho?

Los últimos días, se ha demostrado que si.

-Peridot se sentó, pegó sus piernas a su cuerpo y abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su cara-

Hoy por hoy, sin él para recordarme lo bueno de este planeta, para cantarme, contarme chistes...protegerme, sólo me queda concentrarme en reparar mi nave y comenzar la búsqueda.

-ese último pensamiento brotó de la mente de Peridot amargamente, y se encontró de pronto sin brillo, sin ser considerada especial, sintió el acartonamiento de ser sólo una llave, una herramienta, un técnico. Se sintió sola; como lo había estado en Homeworld.

-Perla se encontraba parada viendo una y otra vez el brillante número en aquella puerta color café claro.

07

Tenía una mano en el pecho y otra apunto de tomar la perilla y entrar. Pero no lo hacía. Tenía miedo y no sabía exactamente el por qué-

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? -dijo una enfermera de pelo rubio visiblemente interesada en Perla-

No, sólo. Sólo vengo a visitar al paciente de la cama 07 - dijo Perla sonrojándose levemente por ser sorprendida tan fácil. Abrió la puerta y entró-

-Un Greg dormitaba en la cama, justo como lo había dejado, pero ahora sin vendas manchadas de sangre en la cabeza. Yeso en su brazo derecho hasta sus dedos así como en su pecho. Esa fea herida en la sien ya estaba cerrada-

-Greg abrió lo ojos y vió a Perla parada en la puerta de la habitación con sus manos agarradas revelando nerviosismo. Greg puso una expresión de asombro.-

Perla, no te esperaba por aquí. -dijo finalmente y agregó- ¿como has estado?

-Perla se acercó y tomó asiento en la silla de visita al lado de la cama-

Bien - dijo como un susurro- hemos estado algo ocupados.

-Perla no miraba a Greg a los ojos-

Lo sé, Steven me ha mantenido al tanto de todo, no aguanto las ganas de salir de aquí y ayudarles en algo.

-Perla volteó a ver a Greg y endureció sus facciones-

Eso si que no, tu te mantendrás alejado del templo mientras está crisis pasa. Esta vez el peligro está más allá de nuestro control. Apenas te estás recuperando de esa última vez.

Y cuando me recupere -dijo Greg serio- me prepararé para ayudar a mi hijo y defenderlo si es necesario. Y también a ustedes, a ti.

-la mano de Greg estaba muy cerca de la de Perla, ambos podían sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel, perla sintió que el pecho le quemaba y que se expandía a su vientre cuando él aseveró que quería protegerla-

¡No! -dijo Perla retirando la mano- no puedo permitir que te expongas, estamos estudiando a estas gemas y pronto sabremos cómo derribarlos eficientemente.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso. -sentenció Greg- solo necesito salir de aqui y en su momento, estaré listo.

¿Con que? -dijo Perla- ¿con una puerta? Disculpa Greg pero debes de entender que somos guerreras, estamos hechas para enfrentar adversidades. Tu no.

La última vez, una puerta evitó que una guerrera muriera -dijo Greg sin mirar a Perla- y si es necesario, volverá a estar.

¡Entiende que sólo nos vas a estorbar! -dijo exasperada la blanca-

-la palabra "estorbar" escarbó muy hondo en la memoria de Greg, trajo recuerdos antiguos donde era sobajado, la palabra rebotó en su cerebro, machaco su corazón, sintió rabia, impotencia, tristeza. Perla notó que se había exedido-

Yo..lo digo por..-tartamudeo Perla-

Sé por qué lo dices -interrumpió Greg- siempre me has considerado un inútil. ¡Te voy a demostrar que puedo ayudarles!

Greg yo no...

¡Siempre ha sido así! De las tres eres quien siempre me ha considerado como poca cosa. Garnet me valora, Amatista aprecia mi amistad, pero tú, nunca has creído en mí. ¡Siempre te encargabas de record...!

-no alcanzó a terminar la frase, perla se había puesto de pie y, tomando con ambas manos la cara de Greg, le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Greg estaba muy sorprendido y aquel enojo añejo se desvaneció como el humo de una vela. Cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de sus delgados labios, disfruto su aroma, degustó su sabor. Perla rompió el beso pero no se alejó mucho de su rostro, Greg se dio cuenta de que Perla lloraba y se sintió de pronto mal por la forma en que le había hablado. La blanca al separarse miró a Greg a los ojos y le dijo con voz temblorosa y dulce casi solo para él-

Tengo miedo de perderte.

Buenas noches jóvenes. Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Como se pueden dar cuenta los tiempos en la historia varían. De pronto nos vamos dos semanas después del capítulo antes, y a veces nos vamos a algún evento en el pasado que no se contó.

En este vemos a peridot en su dilema y a Greg y Perla haciendo de las suyas. En el próximo veremos que pasó exactamente después de la pelea de las gemas contra la gigante corrupta.

Saludos a todos y no sean así, dejen comentario.

Gendou


	8. De abejas y flores

-UN DIA ANTES DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR-

¡Ya sé Steven! ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! Tengo cupones de descuento para casi todos los juegos. -dijo Connie mientras sacaba de su bolso un ramillete de boletos-

¡De verdad! Woow ¿como los conseguiste?

Se los dieron a mi papá -dijo la morena cerrando los ojos muy orgullosa mientras se soplaba con el abanico improvisado de boletos-

¡Estupendo! Hace mucho que no voy, me habían prohibido la entrada pero hace poco me aceptaron de nuevo. ¡Tarde de juegos mecánicos!

Si -dijo Connie- juegos mecánicos.

Dejame le digo a Peridot para que venga con nosotros. -mencionó de pronto Steven pero se detuvo al escuchar a Connie-

Oye Steven

¿Sucede algo Connie?

Yo... creo que podemos invitar a Peridot en otra ocasión. Es que, hoy tenía planes sólo contigo.

-Connie se veía visiblemente apenada por la petición, Steven lo notó y accedió-

Bien, iremos con ella en otra ocasión -afirmó sonriente, pero a la vez con ansiedad pues había prometido llevar a la gema verde a la feria-

¡Gracias Steven! ¡Al parque de diversiones! -Connie procedió a tomarlo de la mano y correr de la sala del templo hacia la salida. Sólo se escuchó la puerta cerrar.

Peridot estaba pegada a la puerta del baño, acababa de abrirla y sólo había escuchado la última parte. Lo curioso es que los había visto salir y, por un segundo, cruzó vista con la morena.

Se fueron de nuevo -pensó Peridot- yo, creí que hoy podríamos jugar videojuegos. De dejó caer hasta sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas.

Siento que muchas cosas cambiaron desde el ataque de la gigante.

-TRES SEMANAS ANTES-

Stevonnie, subida en la nuca de la gigante carnívora, hundía por completo la espada de Rose, justo en ese momento la lanza de Perla atravesaba el cuello de la bestia y Amatista alcanzaba a penetrar de igual forma; las tres tocaron la gran gema que se alojaba en la garganta del monstruo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Se oyó un ¡trash!, luego un alarido potente desde el interior de la bestia que retumbó en el interior de todos los presentes. Y por último el tan anhelado ¡poof!

Amatista, Perla y Stevonnie cayeron al vacío desplomándose mientras una fina lluvia de polvo de gemas las rodeaba. No hubo caídas elegantes; Amatista cayó como un costal de papas de espaldas, Perla intento caer de pie pero trastabilló y se fue de cara al mar, Stevonnie antes de tocar el suelo brillo y se separó en dos jovencitos que rodaron cada quien por su lado.

No se pusieron de pie de rápidamente. Se quedaron quizá medio minuto en silencio, como esperando otro gruñido de otra bestia, con sinceridad, todos aún tenían miedo.

Perla se sentó con el agua mojándola, Amatista igual se sentó y se llevó una mano al pecho, buscó en su blusa y sacó dos gemas, una azul y una roja. Connie y Steven se incorporaron también.

La...detuvimos -dijo Connie y luego alzando los brazos gritó- ¡siii! ¡La detuvimos!

Si -dijo Steven sonriendo ligeramente pero aún falto de ánimo- pero la destruimos.

-Perla se puso de pie, se acercó al niño y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo- Steven, desgraciadamente no había otra forma, era ella o nosotros.

Si -contestó el chico seriamente- lo sé.

-Amatista no disimuló su alegría- ¡Siiii! Cristal Gems 3 - Gemas monstruo 0 jajajjajajaja. ¡Vieron chicas! -dijo dirigiéndose a las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro- ¡ganamos!

-Peridot no se habían unido al festejo, observaba todo desde el aire. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Esa fusión? ¿Acaso Steven podía fusionarse...con una humana? En ningún dato existía un registro alguno de semejante fenómeno. Pero en realidad no era eso lo que le ocasionaba ese punzón a la altura de la boca del estómago y un inexplicable nudo en la garganta, también una naciente curiosidad de intentar fusionarse con el híbrido y pensó-

Yo también quiero hacerlo -se sorprendió a si misma expresando su deseo-

¿Que me pasa?

-Recupero la tranquilidad al razonar que, todo era en nombre de la ciencia.-

-Ya en el templo, Steven colocó las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro bajo una lámpara, luego volvió a la sala donde le esperaban Perla, Amatista, Peridot (ya sin potenciadores) y Connie.

Esto -inicio Perla- va a empeorar. A partir de hoy y hasta que Garnet esté de vuelta montaremos vigilancia, -Amatista y yo nos turnaremos.

Hecho -dijo -Amatista seria-

Cuando me tocará a mí -preguntó Steven-

Nunca -sentenció Perla- pero nos apoyarás en nuestros turnos. De allí en fuera tu vida seguirá normal, con excepción de que está prohibido el uso del portal. No sabemos dónde están esos monstruos.

Sin la visión de Garnet no podremos localizarlas -comentó Amatista-

Ustedes aún tienen mi nave de escape ¿no es cierto? -preguntó de pronto Peridot- esa nave tiene múltiples funciones, una de ellas es localizar gemas, pero desde que me estrellé quedó averiado. Hay que repararlo y tendremos un localizador.

Trabajaremos en ello Peridot. Tiene que quedar pronto. Connie -dijo Perla viendola directamente-

Si señora - respondió automáticamente como cuando la entrenaba con la espada-

Y Steven -agregó Perla- Gracias a ambos, su intervención fue vital para esta victoria. Actuaron valientemente y les debemos la vida.

Steven sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, Connie sólo sonrió y puso mirada fuerte mientras asentía.

Pero, nunca deben atacar solos a un monstruo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y haremos todo para que no lleguen a ese límite. Ustedes son nuestro último recurso aún, no nuestra arma principal. Son demasiado pequeños para exponerlos. -finalizó Perla- te llevaremos a tu casa Connie, y nuevamente gracias.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Peridot aún seguía sentada recargada en la puerta del baño.

A partir de ese día todo cambio -volvió a pensar- ella y él juntos todo el tiempo. Yo lidiando con la mecánica de mi nave. Agraciadamente no ha habido ni ataque ni presencia de esas gemas y nos hemos relajado un poco en estas tres semanas, hoy pensé que podría ir con Steven a algún lado, y no, se fue con ella. -frunció el ceño-

Hoy le pediré que hagamos algo juntos, en cuanto vuelva.

-Steven no volvió ese día, habló por teléfono y pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de los Maheswaran-

DIA DE HOY

Garnet se encontraba en la parte alta de la colina, abajo quedaba el templo, a lo lejos los confines del océano. Apenas iban a ser medio día y le tocaba el turno de vigilancia, el cual, había asumido casi por completo para dejar que Perla y Peridot terminarán de reparar la nave.

Pensaba como había sido derrotada tan fácil en la pelea contra la gigante y como se habían salvado gracias a Stevonnie, quien se había arriesgado mucho.

No fui de mucha ayuda -pensó- debo estar más concentrada en la próxima batalla. Mi visión futura aún está intervenida así que debo confiar más en mis instintos. Esa parte le toca a Rubí.

-Llevaban ya tres semanas sin presencia del enemigo y este tiempo les había servido a todos para reflexionar sobre la situación. Aún así Garnet estaba segura de algo, el próximo ataque iba a ser aún más agresivo. Y eso era una muy mala noticia.

Garnet se apoyó en la blanca cerca que habían construido después de que Amatista se cayó, y volvió a ver el horizonte, luego descubrió a lo lejos, a la sombra de una roca, a Peridot sentada en la arena-

Ella tiene sus propios conflictos -pensó Garnet- de los cuales tendré que hablar con ella, Peridot no debe generar sentimientos más allá de la amistad con Steven. No sabe ni lo que significa. No hay una línea temporal en donde todos seamos felices si ella se enamora. Eso lo puedo saber aún sin la visión futura.

Luego está Perla. Siempre ha sido dependiente de alguien, está en su naturaleza. Y después de lo que hizo Greg toda aquella repulsión que solía sentir ha cambiado; esta dirigiendo su necesidad de afecto hacia él. Si siente algo por Greg espero y sea puro, pero si nace del agradecimiento por salvar su vida y se siente en deuda con él, sólo le hará daño.

Y Greg. Bueno, siempre ha sido un coqueto. Rose fue y será siempre su gran amor, pero está solo y creo que tendrá menos conflicto que Perla, si llegasen en algún momento a salir juntos.

Desgraciadamente, con el peligro de estas gemas encima y el antecedente de que destruyeron un planeta, no puedo dejar de ver, aún en el mejor de los escenarios, tragedia.

-Garnet se alejó de la cerca y volvió a sentarse-

Corriendo por la orilla de la playa venía un chico de 14 años pero que aparentaba máximo unos 10. Había tenido una pijamada con su amiga Connie y se habían divertido mucho. Vieron nuevamente la película del Perrocoptero 3 y comido palomitas. Empezaba a cambiar de dirección hacía el templo pero, a lo lejos le pareció ver a alguien, una persona menudita y de piel verde.

Le daré un susto -pensó Steven y se dirigió hacia la roca por la parte de atrás-

-Peridot seguía ensimismada pensando en que se sentía abandonada cuando de pronto-

¡Sorpresa! -gritó Steven saltando de arriba de la roca. Peridot gritó fuerte y le pegó un manazo en plena cara-

¡Aaaah! ¡No me destruyas! -dijo mientras se cubría con los brazos-

-Steven, con la mano de Peridot marcada en su cara le dijo-

Soy yo Peridot -ella lo volteó a ver y dijo con sus dientes agudos-

¡¿Estas tonto o que?! ¡Casi vuelvo a mi gema del susto!

Jajaja no es para tanto -dijo Steven-

-Peridot se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiro-

Bieeen, ya me calme, ¿que quieres estoy ocupada?

¿Ocupada en que? Estabas sentada en la arena. -comentó el chico-

¡Eso no te incumbe! Quizá si hubieras regresado ayer te diría. -le dijo y se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos dándole la espalda a Steven-

No te enojes Peri, recuerdas que así pareces un lindo pay enojado.

-Peridot se sonrojo muchísimo con ese comentario que la primera vez que escuchó creyó un insulto-

Yo...quería jugar videojuegos contigo. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada. -dijo la rubia no muy fuerte aún de espaldas a él- Steven, tu...

¿Dime Peri?

Tu, ¿quieres a Perla?

-Steven se extraño con la pregunta pero respondió-

Si peri, mucho. Ella es como una madre para mi.

¿Y a Garnet? -continuó Peridot-

Igual, ella es genial. Igual es como una madre.  
Y Amatista es como una hermana con la cual hago travesuras de vez en cuando. -adelantó Steven riendo-

¿Y...Connie? -dijo la verde agachando ligeramente la cabeza-

Connie es mi mejor amiga. Una persona estupenda con la cual tengo muchas cosas en común. -respondió Steven-

¿Yo también soy...como tu mejor amiga Steven? -dijo Peridot dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente-

Claro Dot, desde que llegaste aquí te he considerado mi amiga. -dijo mientras sonreía-

-A Peridot le encantaba que Steven le dijera Dot. Se sonrojo ligeramente.

Steven preguntó-

¿Te pasa algo Peridot?

Steven, tu...¿tu te fusionarias conmigo? -dijo agachando la cabeza-

-Steven se quedó en shock, no esperaba esa pregunta-

Pues...si -dijo Steven rascando su cabeza- pero ¿estas segura que lo quieres? ¿No quieres intentarlo con Garnet que tiene más experiencia?

-Ella lo miró con tristeza y decepción-

¿no quieres? Es por que no soy especial para ti ¿verdad?, no soy como tú mejor amiga Connie. No tienes interés en mi.

-Peridot apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza-

No llores Dot -y Steven la abrazó- no es eso, eres especial para mí y lo sabes.

¡No! ¡No te quieres fusionar conmigo como lo haces con ella! -dijo Peridot aún sin abrazarlo-

si es tan importante para ti, yo no tengo problema -dijo Steven separándose un poco viéndola fijamente-

¿De verdad? -dijo la gema verde-

Si Dot

gracias Steven, es importante para mí.

Claro que si Peridot -dijo Steven- yo mencioné a Garnet por que ella tiene más experiencia y, acostumbrado a que Perla y Amatista buscan fusionarse con ella, creí que tu igual.

-Peridot abrazo a Steven y le dijo:

"Yo quiero fusionarme contigo"al oído, él se sintió raro y una emoción cálida le nació en el pecho, la abrazó más fuerte. Peridot estaba sonrojada, recordó un capítulo de la serie de los campistas en donde una pareja se besaba y su color paso de verde pistache a verde esmeralda. Steven se separó de ella y quedaron frente a frente...

Dot, yo...-dijo Steven-

Ese abrazo ya duro mucho -dijo Garnet, quien de piernas cruzadas estaba arriba de la gran roca en donde Peridot se había ocultado. Tenis una espiga de trigo en la boca.

¡Garnet! -exclamó Steven-

-Peridot sólo balbuceaba-

Yo...yo...estaba...

Se que hacías, lo que no sé es por qué -sentenció Garnet- Steven, ve a la casa, bañate para antes de cenar.

Am, esta bien Garnet. -y Steven se dirigió hacia el templo-

Tu y yo -dijo a peridot que temblaba como gelatina- vamos a hablar sobre abejas y flores...

/-/-/-/-/

Gendou dice:

Gracias por seguir aquí. En el próximo viene la caza de gemas carnívoras. Drama, romance y algo más.

Comenten, como va la historia. Que quisieran que pasará.

Un saludo a los chicos que han comentado y que siguen la historiaaa...

Esteban Galaxias

El burocrata

AmberAkatsuki

Maestro

DragShot

Saludos.


	9. Dulces Sueňos

"No quiero perderte"

Fue lo que lo que le dije. Luego fue un "volveré pronto" "vamos a charlar de esto" "por favor no le digas a Steven"

-¿Que estoy haciendo con Greg? ¿Por que me quema el pecho? ¿Que va a pensar Steven?-

-Mi Steven. No tengo idea qué podría pensar si le digo que me he besado con su padre.-

Perla se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno fuera de la casa. Adentro, cada gema estaba en su cuarto (exepto Garnet que le tocaba la guardia y estaba en la parte alta).

Era ya bastante noche. Cuando volvió poco después de anochecer notó a Peridot extraña; se había metido de lleno a trabajar en la nave y no volvió a salir a la sala. Es raro porque hacía poco había pedido un tiempo para jugar con Steven.

-pues que bueno que está trabajando, la nave debe quedar para mañana temprano - pensó Perla -comenzaremos esta cacería antes de que ellas vengan a nosotros-

Perla miro hacia arriba y vio miles de estrellas, galaxias, mundos, un cielo de telón negro de fondo. Había viajado por el espacio desde tan lejos para, miles de años después, estar sentada en la arena de un planeta x. Se recostó un poco, frunció la boca.

-No he tenido el valor de hablar con él sobre estos arranques - pensó - le he besado dos veces; el también me besó. Cada que lo veo mi pecho se quema; no es algo que hubiera sentido antes. Todo a partir de aquel fatídico día en donde Greg me dio una oportunidad para seguir viviendo. -

La noche corría con el viento, el mar era uno con la noche. La luna brillaba casi centrada en el cielo. Perla recordó cuando tirada en el suelo, lastimada profundamente de su brazo y pierna, estuvo a merced de esa gema que estaba por caerle encima y romperle; vio a Greg enfrente de ella cubriéndole con la puerta de su preciada camioneta, interponiéndose entre ella y la muerte.

\- Si algo sale siquiera un poco diferente ese día, Greg no viviera - pensó Perla.

Dejó de ver el cielo para ver el mar.

\- Nunca en mi miles de años había besado a nadie, no sabía lo que era, lo que se sentía -

Perla, al recordar el primer beso con Greg se sonrojo, se tocó los labios e involuntariamente sonrió.

\- Uní mis labios a los suyos, eso he visto que hacen las personas, pero él me tomó de la cabeza y...me tocó con...su lengua -

Perla estaba por tener un ataque, estaba terriblemente sonrojada y con la cabeza baja y...sonreía.

\- Demonios, se sintió y tan bien -

Perla sintió que iba a llorar por una calidez que le nacía en el pecho mientras seguía sonriendo tontamente.

\- ¿el que sentirá al besarme? - se preguntó.

De pronto todo se vino abajo:

\- ¿le hago daño a alguien con esto? ¿Estoy haciendo bien? Steven. ¿Y, si Steven me odia? - Perla había perdido la sonrisa y la calidez en el pecho comenzaba a transformarse en una punzada en el estómago.

\- Rose. No se que hacer - y Perla comenzó a llorar. Tenía una serie de emociones chocando dentro de sí; la emoción casi colegial de un primer beso, el temor de que todo sea una ilusión y la desesperanza de tener que abandonar algo que, después de tantos años, la hacía feliz. Al pensar en ello se veía de nuevo sentada en la arena, sola, como siempre.

-Cuarto de Amatista-

Amatista corría por un camino de concreto rodeado de oscuridad. No se veía nada más que el camino y ella corría con todas su fuerzas.

\- ¡Perla! ¡Garnet! - gritaba y la única respuesta era el eco en el fondo repitiendo sus palabras.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Peridot! ¡¿Alguien allí?! - pero era en vano, sólo el eco le respondía.

Siguiente corriendo hasta que oyó un gruñido estridente que la ensordeció. Venía de todos lados. Volvió a sonar ahora más fuerte y ella apresuró el paso siempre hacia adelante.

\- Me vienen siguiendo - dijo para sí.

Entonces a lo lejos y al fin del camino vio una puerta; corrió hacia ella sintiendo sus piernas calientes por no haberse detenido a descansar ni un momento. Casi llegando a la puerta oye nuevamente un gruñido junto con un chillido como de alguien gritando espantosamente. Se oía más cerca.

\- Me va a atrapar - gritó y al llegar a la a la puerta la abrió de golpe.

-Amatista perdió el color y ahogo un grito, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó a tierra; detrás de la puerta estaba una gema carnívora tres veces más alta que ella, la cual dio un paso y entró, Amatista retrocedió sin pararse. En su cuello ancho el monstruo tenía 5 gemas. Una blanca, una rosa, una verde, una roja y una azul. El monstruo era traslúcido, como todos los que había visto. No tenía cara pero de pronto, su rostro se movió y tomó la forma del de Steven. Amatista entró en pánico cuando el monstruo hablo:

\- Les vamos a encontrar, sabemos dónde están. Somos más de las que creen. - su voz era grave, muy grave combinada con una segunda voz más aguda dura, la voz sonaba como si sincronizarán una radio.

El rostro cambió al de Garnet.

\- Ya probamos tu carne, a ti te vamos a comer...no te dejaremos volver a tu gema, estarás viva mientras te devoramos-

El rostro cambió a Peridot.

\- podemos olerles. Nos vamos a comer al híbrido, el debe tener un gran sabor. Gema y carne humana...

El rostro cambio a Perla.

\- Las vamos a encontrar, sabemos dónde están. Somos más de las que creen. -

\- y a ti...a ti insignificante gema defectuosa...¡te comeremos primero! - esto último sonó grotesco, como si la bestia vomitara, su rostro cambió al de Amatista, abrió la boca enorme con dientes agudos y saliva que escurría, tomó a Amatista de una pierna. Amatista gritó y dio un alarido cuando la gema le clavó los dientes en medio de la espalda arrancando un pedazo. Sangre, entrañas, no un poof...

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

\- ¡¿Amatista que tienes que te pasa?! ¡Despierta! - gritó Garnet.

-Amatista estaba en shock, tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas y balbuceaba -

Nos...nos...nos...

\- ¡Cálmate, es sólo un sueño! -

Amatista no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y respiraba por la boca. Sólo completo está frase:

\- N..nos...nos van a matar, nos van a comer, son más de las que creen... -

Giro su cabeza hacia Garnet y la miro directamente:

Saben donde estamos...

Gendou dice:

Saludos lectores. Una parte romance una parte pesadilla. Cual les gustó más?

Saludos chicos.


	10. La Gema Carnivora ¿Amatista?

El localizador de la nave esta listo - dijo Peridot llegando a la sala, luego vio en los rostros del resto que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿que sucede? - preguntó.

\- Amatista tuvo un sueño que considera premonitorio - dijo Garnet.

Peridot por fin reparo en Amatista que estaba sentada en un rincón con las rodillas abrazadas. Sin ver a nadie.

\- Soñé...que una gema monstruo me atacaba. Me dijo que nos iban a matar y que sabían dónde estábamos. Ya se las habían comido a ustedes -

Peridot palideció.

\- Debemos entender que esto es guerra de intimidación, nos quieren con miedo - dijo Garnet alzando la voz - no debemos caer en su juego. Derrotamos a un monstruo gigante, podemos defendernos; Perla, tu peleaste contra Homeworld, no me vas a decir que infunden más miedo estas gemas que los diamantes.

No, tienes razón - dijo Perla poniéndose de pie - si podemos con ellas. Tenemos tácticas, no solo fuerza.

Y un escudo - dijo Steven -para protegernos. ¿Estamos?

Si -dijo Garnet

Si - afirmó Perla

Si - siguió Peridot

Amatista se puso de pie y camino al centro de la sala, levantó la vista y les dijo:

\- Si, cuenten con mi látigo, no más miedo - mintió Amatista.

-BOSQUE DE LOS CEDROS DE DIOS, LÍBANO. UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.-

Las reglas eran claras para Steven, se mantenía apartado y sólo entraba en caso emergente, lo habían dejado arriba en una de las ramas de los árboles de cedro de ese bosque milenario.

Perla, Amatista iban juntas por flanco derecho, Garnet izquierda, Peridot por aire.

La gema carnívora detectada era de aproximadamente 4 metros y tenía un vientre abultado y brazos gruesos. Tenía dos gemas en la garganta. Los 4 dedos de cada mano se estiraban formando garras largas de hasta medio metro.

De inicio Garnet la había atacado de frente, los puños de la roja habían impactado las garras sin dañarlas, pero había conectado un poderoso golpe al vientre que había mandado a volar al monstruo.

\- Si podemos con ella - se repetía Garnet.

La nieve en ese bosque libanés dificultaba la visión favoreciendo el camuflaje de la gema corrupta. Perla la alcanzó a ver y dando dos giros tipo ballet lanzó su arma he impacto en la espalda del monstruo. Este gritó y gruñó, se arrancó el arma e invocó la suya la cual, era una especie de marro.

En ese momento le impacto un poderoso rayo verde que venia del cielo.

\- Ñajajaja toma una muestra de mi poder cosa fea - Peridot, aunque había atacado, no perdía de vista a Steven, quien desde un árbol veía todo.

\- si es atacado, desde aquí puedo disparar - pensó.

El monstruo se paró y lanzó sin dificultad el marro a Peridot, la cual apenas esquivó por distraerse.

Inmediatamente de eso, Garnet alcanzó a la gema y con ambas manos dio un poderoso golpe a la cabeza. Perla intento atravesar el cuello pero la bestia no dejaba de lanzar zarpazos manteniéndola a distancia. Entonces, Amatista cayó del cielo en su ataque circular e impacto al cuello acelerando revoluciones.

El cuello se empezó a quebrar.

\- ¡Muere muere muere maldita cosa! - pensaba Amatista.

Entonces, de la nada, salió una gema pequeña, del tamaño de Amatista, traslúcida, con una enorme boca y dientes filosos, sin ojos, sin nariz, sólo boca y dientes. Brincó sobre Amatista y la detuvo, se aferró a su espalda queriendo morder su hombro.

\- ¡Nooo quitenmela! - gritó desgarradoramente Amatista presa del Pánico.

La gema mayor aprovechó la confusión y sacudiéndose, conecto un buen golpe a Perla a la cual mando a volar rasgándole su ropa y carne a la altura del pecho con sus filosas y largas garras.

Peridot se desconcertó al ver la revuelta, luego ya Steven no estaba en el árbol.

\- ¿que hago? ¿Que hago? - y decidió disparar a la gema corrupta mayor. Esto ayudó a Garnet quien creciendo sus puños unas 3 veces impacto repetidas veces a la gema carnívora que había quedado en el suelo. Una y otra vez.

Amatista giraba en la nieve con el monstruo a sus espaldas. Sentía un miedo que se reflejaba en un dolor a la altura del vientre.

\- Me va a infectar, me va a hacer uno de ellos, o me va a comer. ¡Voy a morir! - de pronto fue quedándose sin fuerzas y quieta. Dejó de moverse.

La monstruo pequeño tenía a Amatista a su merced. Abrió la boca enorme como un melón, dientes filosos y agudos se preparaban para desgarrarla, a un segundo de la tarascada:

¡Alejate de Amatista! - y Steven cargó con su escudo quitando al pequeño monstruo de la espalda de la púrpura. Lo contuvo contra el suelo y del cielo cayó Perla clavando su lanza en el escudo de Steven y atravesando a la gema pequeña por la garganta.

¡Poof! - se escuchó -

¡Ahora Peridot! - dijo Garnet quien lanzó un disparo concentrado que dio de lleno en el cuello de la gema mayor. Esta estaba en el suelo atontada por la secuencia de golpes que Garnet le había dado.

La gema carnívora gruñó y luego ¡poof!

Garnet lanzó un suspiro fuerte.

Perla se sentó en la nieve y llevó su mano al pecho, tenía dos feas heridas del hombro izquierdo a su vientre. Sangraba.

Peridot bajo del cielo y corrió al lado de Steven, lo tomo del brazo.

\- ¿Amatista? - dijo Steven acercándose a la púrpura.

-Amatista estas bien - dijo nuevamente Steven.

Él la volteo y se asustó; Amatista, se estaba volviendo transparente.

-SALA DEL TEMPLO-

\- ¡Pongan a Amatista en el suelo! - dijo Perla señalando el centro de la sala.

-Amatista, estarás bien - dijo Steven quien venía al lado de Garnet, ella traía a Amatista en sus manos. La colocó suavemente en el suelo y retrocedió.

El color de Amatista aún era morado pero traslúcido, se comenzaba a poder ver a través, aún no del todo. De vez en cuando temblaba y se sacudía pero no hacía más.

Peridot tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la pupila pequeña, se tapaba la boca con sus dedos flotantes en señal de temor.

Perla se agarraba la cabeza, Steven tenía mirada sería. De pronto, el chico lamió su mano y la puso en la frente de Amatista...y nada. Steven comenzó a respirar rápido.

¡Peridot!

\- ¡Que! - dijo la verde volteando a ver a Perla.

\- Tú nos contaste la historia sobre ese planeta destruido por las gemas monstruo, ¿tienes idea de que causa esto? -

\- no, lo que sé es leyenda. No hay otro caso registrado. Podría decirte algo si quizá, hubiera sido mordida. Pero no fue así. ¿Cierto? -

\- Mordida no - dijo Garnet y agregó - herida si.

\- Pero, yo fui herida contra la gema gigante y tu también Garnet. - dijo Perla angustiosamente.

\- Sin contar que el mismo día que a ella la hirieron en el Amazonas, a mi me hirieron en el pecho y no tengo nada. - dijo Garnet alterada.

-Amatista estaba aún más transparente, de pronto se sacudió de un lado a otro,

\- Amatista - gritaron todos, Perla buscó acercarse pero Garnet se lo impidió, la purpura se quedó quieta, abrió los ojos, tenía las pupilas gris. Su color palideció aún más, estaba dejando de ser púrpura.

\- No...no...¡No! - gritó Steven, Peridot le puso su mano (dedos) en el hombro.

-¡Mi madre sabría que hacer! ¡Mi madre podría salvarla! - gritó Steven y se fue de rodillas.

Garnet se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, Perla se tapaba la boca y lloraba profusamente.

\- Debe haber alguna forma - dijo Peridot a lo bajo. - ¿Por que ella se infectó y las otras no? -

Peridot se rompía la cabeza, ella era un técnico, casi un científico. Debería poder resolverlo.

\- Ella nunca fue mordida, ni siquiera fue herida esta vez. - pensaba.

Amatista volvió a sacudirse, su color se fue aún más, ahora era sólo un disuelto color morado. Todo se volvió desesperante cuando ocurrió algo fuera de toda explicación; la gema del pecho de Amatista, comenzó a hundirse en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! -dijo Perla, Steven no podía creer lo que veía. Garnet se sostuvo de la pared. Peridot no prestaba atención a Amatista:

\- Ella no recibió daño contra la gigante carnívora, ni siquiera mostró miedo al enfrentarla - Peridot comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - Perla, ¿viste actuar raro a Amatista contra la gigante? -

Perla recobro un poco de compostura y comentó sin dudar - no, peleó sin dudas, haciendo frente. Fue después de la pesadilla que esto se puso así - y comenzó a sollozar.

\- No - dijo Peridot.

\- Fue antes, Amatista en la primera reunión, cuando les conté lo del planeta destruido, dijo que sentía miedo, que aún recordaba el ataque y sentía miedo, ¡ella ya estaba infectada allí! -

\- Entonces - dijo Garnet. - fue en el primer ataque. Cuando fue herida a la altura de su hombro casi hasta su gema. Sin embargo, yo también fui herida en ese ataque y no me pasó nada. -

Quizá fue la profundidad del corte, fue mucho daño. - dijo Perla ansiosa-

-Pero si alguien ha recibido daño brutal de una gema carnívora...esa has sido tú Garnet - dijo Peridot abriendo los ojos con un leve brillo.

\- Cierto, a mi me atravesó una parte de la gema carnívora a la altura del estómago -

Perla habló - entonces, ¿por que a ti no te afectó?

Un silencio espantoso cayó. Las caras de los presentes presentían la pérdida de su amiga. Tendrían que pelear con ella. Quizá, destruirla. La gema en el pecho de Amatista se hundía más.

\- Fue por que Garnet hizo poof - dijo Steven - y volvió a su gema. -

Todas miraron a Steven.

Todas se quedaron paralizadas.

A Peridot le había caído como balde de agua fría lo que Steven había dicho, tenía sentido. Mucho.  
Perla no recibió tanto daño ese día por eso no está infectada.

Garnet volvió a su gema. ¡Garnet volvió a su gema!

\- ¿¡Amatista en algún momento ha vuelto a su gema en estos meses!? - pregunto gritando Peridot.

Perla dijo no.

Garnet igual dijo no.

Steven dijo que el no recordaba desde aquella vez cuando perseguían a la escurridiza.

Peridot dio media vuelta alzó su brazo y la parte metálica se desarmo dejando de ser mano para dejar un cilindro con tres partes rodeándolo. Peridot preparo su cañón y apuntó a Amatista.

\- ¡¿peridot que crees que haces?! - gritó Garnet -

\- ¡Es su única oportunidad! ¡Amatista debe volver a su gema! - dijo mientras apuntaba.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Garnet - ¡podriamos matarla! -

\- ¡ella esta muriendo! - gritó Perla.

Entonces lo vieron. La gema de Amatista de había oscurecido mientras su cuerpo ya casi perdía totalmente su color. Empezaba a verse como una gema carnívora. La gema de Amatista...se dirigía lentamente, a su garganta.

Steven se puso al lado de Peridot. Y le tocó el brazo cañon.

\- Hazlo -

Peridot disparo. Una lágrima corrió en su mejilla cuando su rayo impacto entre los ojos de amatista provocándole una abertura.

Todos miraban asustados mientras sus rostros eran iluminados con el resplandor verde del cañón de Peridot. Luego, vino un ¡poof!

Peridot, visiblemente afectada señaló la gema de Amatista, y le hizo un ademán a Steven. El jovencito fue por la gema, lamió su mano y puso su palma húmeda en ella.

Peridot dejo caer sus potenciadores de brazoas y piernas y abrazo a Steven hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

La gema de Amatista; recuperó su color.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hibiky dice:

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Saludoooos.


	11. El Aleteo de la Mariposa

Se oía en esa oscuridad, una voz femenina que sonaba con un eco persistente, como en una gran cueva.

\- Amatista - decía la voz en la oscuridad. El eco era muy fuerte.

\- Amatista levante, ¡aún hay que vivir! - decía la voz con un tono de preocupación.

\- Yo...yo...¡viviré! - se oyó la voz de Amatista en esa inmensa noche que se iluminó de pronto dejando un blanco intenso y cegador.

-Templo, Cuarto de Garnet-

\- ¿Por que me traes aquí? - preguntó Peridot a Garnet mientras llegaban a una habitación roja y redonda, al llegar al centro se detuvieron y Garnet contestó volteándola a ver:

\- por dos motivos, el primero, agradecerte que hayas tenido la mente fría en la terrible situación que acabamos de pasar con Amatista, ella vive gracias a ti -

\- Bueno - dijo la verde rascándose una mejilla - En realidad fue Steven quien dió la respuesta -

Steven nunca hubiera llegado a esa conclusión si tu no hubieras usado tus capacidades intelectuales, de deducción y tu calma para analizar la situación. - dijo Garnet y agregó - por eso te doy el crédito -

\- Pues, gracias, me gusta ser útil al equipo - dijo rascándose la nuca y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Lo segundo - agregó la más alta - es...

\- Steven - terminó la frase Peridot - lo sé -

Garnet se sentó en el suelo e indicó a Peridot que hiciera lo mismo, la verde se sentó de igual manera. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Garnet habló.

\- hace muy poco hablamos sobre las relaciones humanas y sus complejidades ¿recuerdas? -

Si, pero como te dije en ese momento - replicó Peridot - yo no quiero hacer...tener eso...eso...¡eso que me explicaste! -

\- Sexo - puntualizó Garnet - y ya lo sé, pero lo mejor era que supieras lo que es y representa desde abrazos y caricias, hasta lo que para los humanos es el culmine de una relación. Lo que me sorprende es que de todo lo que te dije te centraste en eso - finalizó Garnet bajándose los lentes y clavando una mirada seria a Peridot.

Peridot desvío la mirada nerviosa y dijo  
\- No sólo fue eso, también me dijiste que las emociones importan mucho tanto en mi como en él, por lo que debo evitar caricias y abrazos largos - Garnet regreso a su posición y siguió:

\- No puedo pedirte que no pases tiempo junto a él, y también entiendo que él te ha brindado la confianza y te hace sentir cómoda y protegida, inclusive hasta de nosotras mismas. Pero voy a ser más directa que la última vez; Peridot, no puedes enamorarte de Steven -

Peridot abrió los ojos y miro a Garnet, pero no dijo nada. La roja le había dado una explicación la ultima vez sobre lo que era querer, enamorarse y amar. Tenía que aceptar que si, se estaba enamorando de Steven. Garnet continuó:

\- Steven es muy sensible, y si tu sigues con los actos como lo que vi detrás de la roca hace unos días, lo vas a confundir y hasta donde yo he visto antes de la interrupción de mi visión futura, el chico quiere a Connie, se ve con ella en un futuro.

\- Connie - pensó Peridot y tenso sus manos.

\- Él...él me dijo que sólo son amigos - dijo Peridot con la cabeza baja jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

\- ¡No me importa que te haya dicho, Peridot! - estalló Garnet - ¡no puedes comportarte como una ingenua!, ¡usa tu intelecto y dime! ¿que ves cuando esos dos chicos están juntos? Y ¿que pasaría si tu los separas? -

Ha Peridot le zumbaban los oidos, pero no de la voz de Garnet, si no de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo,

¿Que sienten ellos? ¿Y si los separo?

Se repetía en su mente como un eco. Sintió mareo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintió que se moría.

-Ellos se quieren - dijo por fin la gema verde y continuó mientras tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos lagrimeaban - y si los separo afecto al equipo...a Steven...y a esa niña.

\- Se llama Connie - dijo Garnet más tranquila. Peridot comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Garnet sintió un dejo de culpa. Se acercó, bajó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Peridot - le dijo - el futuro puede cambiar, pero por ahora y sinceramente, en varios años, no es conveniente. Así que también es por ti. Creeme, he visto de cerca a personas interesadas en otras y sufrir por años -

Lo que Garnet decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo para Peridot, era correcto. Pero un calor quemante en su pecho, en su vientre, una extraña sensación de peso en su cabeza acompañada de esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, le decían que no iba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Aunque quisiera.

\- Garnet - dijo por fin la verde limpiándose los ojos - prometo no fusionarme, ni atreverme con cosas...de pareja con Steven. Quedate tranquila.-

Garnet alzó el pulgar de su mano.

-Sala del Templo-

Steven veía la gema de Amatista fijamente. Las chicas decían que estaba sana, pero el ya quería verla. Recordarla en el piso, traslúcida, con los ojos en blanco y su gema avanzando hacia su cuello le helaba la sangre.

\- Vuelve pronto Amatista - murmuró el chico. En eso, la puerta de los cuartos se abrió y de ella salió una Peridot que a paso veloz se dirigía a la puerta de salida, Steven la saludó desde su cama con un "Hola peri!" y su mano extendida pero ella no lo volteo a ver.

\- Algo le pasa - se dijo Steven y bajo las escaleras para seguirla. Salió por la puerta, la gema verde se dirigía a la playa

\- ¡Peridot espera! - gritó Steven pero ella comenzó a correr. Steven hizo lo mismo en una carrera en donde ambos corrían casi igual. Por resistencia se hubiera escapado Peridot pero al secarse unas lágrimas traicioneras tropezó dando de cara en la arena elevando sus pies bastante. Steven la alcanzó

\- ¿estas bien? - le preguntó. Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él quien de inmediato le extendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse. Ella le golpeó la mano quitándola de enfrente

\- No necesito tu ayuda - dijo mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda.

\- Dot ¿que te pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? - preguntó él bastante angustiado. Ella sintió un punzón de calor en la boca del estómago cuando la llamó Dot.

\- Primero que nada no me pasa nada, dos, no me llames Dot, mi nombre es Peridot, tres...no me has hecho nada. Es sólo que así deben ser las cosas. -

\- ¿así deben ser? Acaso ¿ya no te agrado? - dijo Steven viendola fijamente.

\- Steven - Peridot dió la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos - claro que me agradas, mucho, pero he sido muy cariñosa contigo últimamente y no debe ser así.

\- A mi me agrada que seas así conmigo - replicó Steven. - no entiendo el cambio -

Y...¿si Connie se enoja? - soltó la gema verde.

¿Por que habría de enojarse? - respondió Steven serio.

-Steven - dijo Peridot seria igual - se que pareces un niño, pero en realidad ya no lo eres del todo, así que no jugaremos al tonto -

Luego preguntó.

\- ¿Estas enamorado de Connie? -

Steven abrió los ojos, luego desvío la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Peridot desbordaba ansias y nerviosismo pero no lo dejaba ver. Quizá no debió haber preguntado nada y decirle que si, que ya no le agradaba para alejarlo. Lo hecho ya no tenía vuelta. Steven devolvió la mirada a Peridot, la tarde caía en el mar a sus espaldas, sonaban las olas, las gaviotas a lo lejos, el corazón a lo que daba.

\- Solía creer que si hasta hace poco. Yo, si me había visto con Connie como - se sonrojo fuerte - como pareja. Algún día quizá casarnos, no sé, si es que algún día yo creciera - Steven miro a Peridot.

\- Pero ahora...ahora no estoy seguro -

Peridot sintió miedo y ansiedad. Sintió sus rodillas aflojarse pero no cayó, recordó a Garnet; si el motivo de su duda era lo que sospechaba, Garnet podría matarla.

-Steven, p..¿por que no estás seguro ya? - dijo la verde -

Steven miro a un lado y luego clavó la mirada en ella, firme, fuerte la veía, sin desviarse. Luego curvo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, una sonrisa muy leve. Peridot se llevó una mano a la boca y murmuró un "no". Steven asintió varias veces con la cabeza señalando un si.

El aleteo de una mariposa puede crear un huracán al otro lado del mundo.

El futuro, ya había cambiado.

Amatista tardó 3 semanas en salir de su gema; según sus compañeras jamás había tardado tanto. Estaban dando quizá las 11 de la mañana cuando una bola de luz iluminó la sala, luego salieron 5 extremidades que pasaron a formar dedos, pies y cabeza. Salió de la parte de la cabeza una abundante cabellera que se agito como contra el viento, sonó un "pock" y Amatista se manifestó.

No había cambiado en nada, seguía con su remera negra y sus pantalones opacos con sus respectivas estrellas. El brillo cesó, bajo lentamente con sus brazos extendidos y puso sus pies en el suelo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Abrió los ojos, parpadeo dos veces y despertó. Miró a un lado, al otro y había silencio, decidió no hacer ruido. Se estiró un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, allí se asomó y vió la playa; el mar iba y venía y las nubes avanzaban lentamente. No vió a nadie así que regresó y fue a su habitación.

Las montañas de basura se dejaban ver en su cuarto, nada había cambiado. Su mesa favorita, aquella cosa *sea lo que sea* favorita igual estaba allí, su cráneo favorito, su pintura favorita, hasta su Perla favorita esta urgando en una pila de basura...Amatista de detuvo, se quedó viendo a Perla quien no la había visto aún.

\- ¿Que...hace...Perla en mi cuarto? - pensó la morada y se escondió para espiar.

Perla veía de arriba hacia abajo una pila de basura tras otra, sacudía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria y continuaba con la siguiente. Se agarraba el puente de su nariz y fruncía el ceño como molesta. Amatista se acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a escuchar.

\- tiene que estar por algún lado - decía Parla con tono fastidiado - yo lo sé. Ayudé a traerlo pero juro lo había dejado aquí -

Perla metió mano y jaló un objeto que parecía un plato y al jalarlo la pila se derrumbó

\- ¡oye deja de desacomodar mis cosas! - dijo Amatista brincando encima de objetos mal acomodados.

\- ¡Esto no está ni cerca de estar acomodado! - respondió Perla mecánicamente volteándola a ver, luego se silenció de súbito, se le quedó viendo, los ojos le lagrimearon y dijo suavemente:

\- Amatista -

\- ¡Amatista volviste! - y se le abalanzó derribándola dándole un abrazo fuerte, pegándola a su pecho. La separó de golpe

\- ¿E-estas bien? ¿Te sientes rara? ¿Algún cambio? - dijo mirándola con expresión preocupada.

Amatista estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción de Perla - no Perla, todo bien, me siento bien y no cambie mi atuendo, aún me gusta este -

Perla suspiro.

\- Tu...¿recuerdas todo? - preguntó la blanca -

\- Si, pero, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, me siento feliz de verte, no había nadie en la casa - dijo Amatista agachando un poco la cabeza. Ambas se pusieron de pie,

\- Han pasado muchas cosas pero, no sé si yo deba decírtelas todas - dijo Perla

Amatista de pronto se le quedó viendo a Perla, sonrió malevolamente, luego alzó sus manos como queriendo atrapar a Perla y avanzó

\- Amatista...¿que te pasa? Amatista no estés jugando - Perla retrocedió y tropezó, la púrpura le brincó encima, atrapó sus manos y la dominó en el suelo,

\- antes dime - dijo Amatista siseando -

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo y buscando en mi cuarto? - y sonrió.

-Cima de la Colina, Arriba del Templo-

Definitivamente para Garnet ese lugar se había vuelto de sus favoritos. A ella le tocaba la mayor parte de la Guardia pero aún se turnaba con Perla.

Estaba preocupada; desde el incidente con Amatista no habían podido volver a cazar gemas carnívoras y no por que no quisieran, ni por qué no se atrevieran, si no por que dos días después del incidente de Amatista, todas las gemas detectadas en el radar habían simplemente desaparecido. El radar había detectado en esas semanas dos gemas, pero eran corruptas normales, no caníbales.

Garnet temía que se estuvieran escondiendo, reagrupando y/o preparando un ataque masivo; que de darse, tendrían que huir. No podrían ganar a un ejército de esas gemas.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de unas hélices; era Peridot que venia volando desde el templo. Curiosamente desde que Garnet había hablado con ella sobre alejarse de Steven (o no enamorarse) se volvió muy seria y dedicada a su trabajo, se puso sus potenciadores y ya no se los quitó. Iba a cumplir el mes con sus implantes. Cabe mencionar que había cumplido su palabra, Steven y ella estaban más distanciados que nunca. Garnet no sabía que había pasado pero había funcionado. De hecho, Steven estaba en casa de Connie en este momento. Aún así, Garnet no sabía si había hecho bien, Peridot ya no sonreía casi nunca.

Peridot llegó donde Garnet.

\- Garnet, he estado revisando el rastreador de mi nave y de hecho toda la nave. No tiene ya falla alguna. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, es como si esas gemas no estuvieran más aquí -

\- Buscan que bajemos la guardia - dijo Garnet- están aquí y se ocultan. ¿Hay alguna forma de ampliar o potenciar el rastreador? -

Peridot se agarró la barbilla y movió la cara de un lado a otro - el rastreador de mi nave es bastante completo, pero podemos intentar usando la tecnología de las naves que quedaron aquí en la tierra. Las probabilidades de éxito son mínimas pero no tenemos muchas opciones -

\- Pero es algo - dijo la roja - gracias Peridot. Deberías tomar un descanso, quizá mañana salgamos a buscar lo que mencionas -

Peridot le dio una mirada seria a Garnet, su semblante era parecido a aquel que tenía la primera vez que visitó la tierra. Se acomodó el visor con sus dedos flotantes y dijo:

\- Y dime Garnet, ¿para que quiero un descanso? -

\- No te pongas así, sabes que aquí en la tierra aún con este peligro o el trabajo, solemos disfrutar de lo que hay, el mar, el cielo, la música - Garnet iba a decir más pero Peridot la interrumpió.

\- Si ya no tengo nada en que ayudarte, ¿me puedo retirar? -

Garnet no supo que decir, ella había cumplido todo.

\- No hay nada más que hacer Peri - dijo Garnet.

\- Entonces, buenas tardes - Peridot dió media vuelta y se preparó para sacar su hélices.

\- Buenas tardes - contestó Garnet y agregó - pero te pierdes de muchas cosas -

Ante eso último Peridot, que le daba la espalda a la gema mayor fruncio el ceño y su rostro mostró un enojo grave.

\- Dime Garnet - dijo Peridot sacando sus hélices sin prenderlas- ¿Rubí podría disfrutar el mar, el cielo, la música, la belleza de este planeta, si Zafiro estuviera con alguien más? - Peridot se dió la vuelta y la vió.

\- ¡Y además vivieran en la misma casa y tuviera que fingir que no le importa estar con ella día tras día para mantenerla lejos! - dos lágrimas corrieron y cayeron del rostro de Peridot, luego dos más y luego no pararon cuando ella le dijo:

\- ¡El precio de mi desprecio es perderlo para siempre! - sollozo y siguió - y sin él,

sin él todo el universo es gris. -

Se encendieron las hélices y Peridot se marchó. Garnet estaba en shock con los dientes apretados. Sabía que para resolver el conflicto que le habían causado las palabras de Peridot, iba a tener que desfusionarse.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Buenas tardeees. Espero les haya gustado la actualización.

De nuevo un agradecimiento para los que siguen esta historia, prometo actualizar mas rápido. Saludos.

Hibiky


	12. Aparté mis Ojos de Ti

Espera un momento Steven, me estás diciendo que dejaste de sentirte seguro con Connie...¿por mi?

Ñiaaajajajajajaja no, espera, espera, ¿en serio? Aaaajajajaja no, no Steven no, ¡soy una gema extraterrestre!, ¡mi piel es verde! ¡Soy un ingeniero avanzado de otro planeta! No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, jeje disculpame en serio si te cause confusión, pero es mejor que lo vayas olvidando.

¿Tu y yo? Que gran broma..."

Steven abrió los ojos, estaba en el cuarto de su madre (que era ya por default su cuarto) acostado en una cama hecha de esas extrañas nubes. Se sentó, se talló los ojos, los tenía con ojeras y sin brillo. Su cara era entre triste y molesta.

\- Otra vez soñé lo mismo, no puedo dejarlo atrás - pensó Steven. - Ella no tenía que reírse de mis sentimientos -

Y es que las palabras que acababa de soñar Steven, Peridot se las había dicho después de que él le dijera que estaba confundido debido a ella.

\- y a partir de ese día, me dejó de hablar más que para lo necesario - dijo Steven mientras se vestía.

Se sentía traicionado, pisoteado, usado. Después de intentar un par de veces hablar con ella se había rendido y había dedicado sus tiempos libres a jugar con Connie y esperar ansioso el regreso de Amatista.

Pero no dejaba de doler. Recordaba a la Peridot huidiza, cobarde que se ponía detrás de él, la que durmió en su cama por miedo, la que hundió su cara en su pecho por tener que dispararle a Amatista. Sentía que, a pesar de las semanas, algo no era coherente. Pero ya se había cansado de tratar de averiguar qué era.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño y al salir, se encontró de frente con Peridot. Mucho más alta que él gracias a sus potenciadores, Peridot lo vió hacia abajo y dijo un frío:

\- Buen día Steven, te has levantado tarde - y siguió de largo hacia la salida.

\- No veo que tienen de buenos y ¡la hora en que me levante no te incumbe! - dijo molesto.

\- Si no sabes que tienen de buenos es por que no me has visto a mí - dijo una voz en la cocina.

A Steven se le fue todo el mal humor y su sonrisa y alegría típica volvieron de golpe.

¡Amatista! - gritó el chico y corrió para abrazarla fuertemente. Peridot volteó a ver la escena antes de salir y por un segundo mostró una profunda tristeza - así debería abrazarme a mi - pensó. Se dio cuenta que Amatista la miraba y salió.

¡Amatista estas aquí!

\- Oooh si campeón, gracias a ti y a la mal encarada verde, ¿a pasado algo? - preguntó Amatista y agregó - está muy estirada, no parece ella misma -

\- Si, bueno, es largo de explicar, lo que puedo decirte es que ella y yo ya no nos llevamos como antes - dijo Steven bajando la mirada.

\- no te preocupes Steven, tengo idea de que se trata todo esto -dijo Amatista.

_CUARTO DE PERLA‑

Perla estaba en su cuarto con un viejo estuche que contenía un disco de vinil en sus manos. Frente a ella estaba un tocadiscos de los antiguos que había sustraído previamente del cuarto de Amatista.

\- Al final tuve que decirle que buscaba un disco de Greg - pensaba Perla. - no me iba a dejar en paz si no le decía -

"¿Buscas tú algo de Greg? Me voy unas semanas y ya eres su enfermera personal" le había dicho burlonamente.

Perla, en su última visita a Greg, le había contado todo el drama que habían vivido con Amatista. Ella se puso un poco emocional y él dió palabras de aliento:

\- Lo importante es que Amatista está bien y que nadie salió gravemente herido. Me preocupa más que alguno de ustedes pueda en un futuro volver a esa situación - le había dicho Greg ese día. Puntualizando además:

\- Perla, por favor, cuida de nuestro Steven - Mientras la tomaba de la mano.

La pareja, con las visitas de Perla habían tomado un poco de confianza, no se habían vuelto a besar ni habían hablado directamente, Perla evitaba el tema, pero se tomaban de la mano y charlaban animosamente. Ella le contaba lo que pasaba en el templo y él le contaba anécdotas graciosas que la hacían relajarse.

Pero en la última visita, de un momento a otro y después de que Perla riera fuertemente, Greg se le quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa. Cuando Perla dejó de reirse, lo vió y le preguntó:

\- ¿Pasa algo Greg?

\- Pues es es que... no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti- respondió él - te ves hermosa cuando ríes.

Ella se sonrojo y él continuó tarareando -

"Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo  
Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte.  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti."

Perla lo miraba con algo de susto, no sabía que decir. El se rió un par de veces y le dijo:

\- Es una canción vieja, de un tal Frakie Valli. Solía tener su disco original pero se fue en lo que saqué de mi garage. Debe estar en el cuarto de Amatista ahora. ¿Sabes? Esa canción me recuerda a tí. -

Perla salió de sus pensamientos y regresó al ahora. Seguí sosteniendo el disco que leía en la carátula

FRANKIE VALLI

Can't Take my Eyes Off you *( .: si gustan oírla es aquí: /sPUBg9Mx-W4 )

Greg había dicho que esta canción le recordaba a ella, le comía saber que diría la letra, así que se había dado a la tarea de buscarlo en las montañas de basura de Amatista; nunca lo hubiera encontrado sin ella. Perla suspiro, saco el disco de vinilo negro brillante, puso el disco en el tornamesa, puso la aguja y le dió cuerda al tocadiscos. *(la canción está en la multimedia -donde va la imagen-)*

La letra decía así:

Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo dejar de mirarte  
Alcanzarte sería como tocar el cielo  
Tengo tantos ganas de abrazarte  
Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Y le doy gracias a dios por estar vivo  
Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Disculpa la manera en la que te veo  
No hay nada que se compare  
A la visión de ti que me debilita  
No hay más palabras que decir  
Pero si te sientes como yo  
Por favor déjame saber si es real  
Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo dejar de verte

Te amo baby y si está bien  
Te necesito baby para las noches tristes  
Te amo baby, confía en mi cuando te lo digo  
Oh baby hermosa, rezo por que no me abandones  
Oh baby hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, déjame amarte

Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo dejar de mirarte  
Alcanzarte sería como tocar el cielo  
Tengo tantos ganas de abrazarte  
Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Y le doy gracias a dios por estar vivo  
Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Te amo baby y si está bien  
Te necesito baby para las noches tristes  
Te amo baby, confía en mi cuando te lo digo  
Oh baby hermosa, rezo por que no me abandones  
Oh baby hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, déjame amarte

La canción acabo y Perla respiraba entrecortado.

\- Es...hermosa - dijo Perla mientras su pecho sentía una oleada de emociones. Sentía felicidad, nerviosismo, sonreía sin motivo y su pecho quemaba.

Salió de su cuarto súbitamente dejando el disco y el tornamesa girando.

-Hospital de Beach City-

Greg dormítaba, siendo ya mas allá de las 9 de la noche, las pastillas y analgésicos lo adormilaban.

Los médicos no sabían cómo ese hombre se estaba recuperando tan rápido de semejante estado en el que llegó. Aún estaba en medicamento y observación. Ensimismado estaba cuando de pronto Greg escuchó un ruido en su cuarto, abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta, estaba entre abierta pero no se veía nadie. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz era la que se colaba por la recién abierta puerta.

\- ¿Hay alguien allí? - preguntó Greg nervioso - quien sea esto no es gracioso - continuó. Algo se movió a la derecha pero en las penumbras no vio nada. Luego a la izquierda.

\- ¡Quien sea salga donde pueda verle, estaré enfermo pero aún puedo romperte algo con mi yeso! -

Dos gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer de la frente de Greg tratando de visualizar a su presunto atacante pero se quedó helado al sentir dos tibias manos. Una subía de su vientre a su pecho, otra en su hombro derecho, luego sintió un cuerpo liviano que se pegó él a su derecha (se había subido a su cama) y una cabeza que se apoyo suavemente en su pecho. Sintió la humedad de unas lágrimas y el contacto de una gema en su mejilla.

\- ¿P..perla? - mencionó Greg sin poder creerlo.

La penumbra no dejaba ver más que siluetas, Greg abrazo a la gema por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se acomodó, sentía que se acoplaba perfectamente.

\- ¿De verdad te recuerdo a esa canción? - preguntó tímidamente Perla. Greg se quedó pensando y luego cayó en cuenta.

\- La escuchaste - dijo y preguntó - ¿te gustó? -

\- Mucho - dijo Perla metiendo más su cabeza entre el cuello y pecho de Greg.

\- Cada letra, cada frase, cada sonido, cada arreglo de esa canción - Greg busco ver a Perla en la oscuridad - me recuerda a ti.

Perla lo besó y él la atrajo más con su brazo, acarició parte de su delgada espalda en un movimiento suave y rítmico de la zona lumbar hasta su cintura. Perla puso su mano en la mejilla de él acariciándolo e intensificando el beso. La respiración de Greg se hizo profunda, bajó su mano hasta topar con el moño en la espalda de la gema. Ella soltó un suspiro, se separó suavemente de él y le dijo:

\- yo tampoco...yo tampoco puedo apartar mis ojos de ti - le dio otro beso más corto mientras acariciaba su mejilla, volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Greg y para sorpresa de él; se quedó profundamente dormida.

-ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES-

Greg abrió los ojos, se encontraba como debajo del mar, flotando. El horizonte no era un azul oscuro si no celeste, como si no estuviera sumergido muy profundo y afuera del agua estuviera el sol en su apogeo.

Traía su camiseta negra de estrella en el pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla. De pronto vio sus manos y su cuerpo; era joven de nuevo.

Flotaba, sólo flotaba. Su cabello se mecía de un lado al otro, el se tocó la cabeza; no estaba calvo. Se rió un poco,

\- me encantan estos sueños donde no soy calvo - se dijo para si.

\- Tu siempre has sido muy guapo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y él volteo. Allí estaba ella con su largo vestido, sus caireles rosados cayendo en sus hombros y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

\- Rose... Rose eres tú - dijo y unas gotas asomaron a sus ojos.

\- Mi Greg - Rose acarició la mejilla del ahora joven, luego, se puso seria y desapareció lentamente.

¡Rose!

\- Estoy aca - Rose estaba a espaldas de Greg algo alejada, Greg giró, ella miraba hacia la izquierda tristemente. Luego lo volteó a ver con rostro preocupado:

\- Greg - dijo Rose con voz angustiada - Steven va a necesitar de ti, ahora más que nunca debes estar preparado,

¿A que te refieres? - cuestionó el chico.

\- Viene un evento, una guerra - dijo Rose juntando sus manos - debes ayudarlas -

¡Quiero ayudar! - dijo Greg y agregó - pero no sé como... -

\- Tu ya tienes una idea en mente, llévala a cabo - dijo Rose - protegiendo a Steven me protegerás a mi...y a las chicas - finalizó.

Ella se acercó a él. Se tomaron de las manos. Mirándole a los ojos Rose le dijo:

\- el futuro que viene puede ser trágico, luchen y cambienlo, juntos pueden hacerlo -

\- Lo haré mi amor - dijo Greg sonriendo, luego él cambió el semblante a uno sombrío, bajó la cabeza, su cabello le cubrió los ojos.

\- ¿algo anda mal? - pregunto Rose sonriendo pícaramente,

\- yo...yo he estado... -

\- ¿molestando a mi hermosa Perla? - le adelantó Rose.

Greg la miró con ojos asustados, como un niño atrapado en una travesura,

\- bueno, sí, algo así, yo... Rose yo me he sentido sólo y...-

\- no digas más - le interrumpió suavemente la más alta. - Perla es una gran guerrera, pero también es muy frágil, si la vas a amar deberás ser tú, Mr. Universe, más que nunca... -

Greg soltó las manos de Rose y le dijo - Pero Rose, ¡estas aquí, yo aún te amo! -

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios a Greg y el calló. Ella lo miraba con ternura y hasta con una inexplicable ansiedad,

\- lo sé mi amor, pero yo - Rose se empezó a trasparentar - yo soy solo un sueño - su voz se comenzó a oír con eco - prepárate, ármate...la guerra viene... "

Greg abrió los ojos, no tenía idea que hora podía ser. Se incorporó en la cama del hospital y buscó a su lado; estaba vacío,

\- se ha ido - dijo Greg. Se quedó viendo un rato la pared,

\- debo estar preparado, apenas pueda salir de aquí, se viene la guerra - pensaba Greg erráticamente.

Sólo hasta más tarde se dió cuenta que, inexplicablemente, ya no tenía ningún hueso roto.

-Colina Parte Superior del Templo-

Una pequeña y roja gema caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro,

\- ¡Peridot se atreve a comparar su necedad con nuestro amor! - decía Rubí furiosa - ¡Ella ni siquiera sabe que es lo que siente! -

\- Ni nosotras tampoco - dijo calladamente una pequeña dama azul que estaba sentada junto a la blanca cerca. Estaba por amanecer, debían ser como las 5:30 de la mañana.

\- Safy - dijo Rubí volteando a ver a su amada - estabamos de acuerdo en esto hasta hace poco, ¿que cambio? -llegó Rubí hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Rubí - dijo la azul - ¿no la escuchaste? Está sufriendo y creo que Steven también -

\- Si, la escuché Safy, no soy insensible - dijo Rubí bajando la mirada.

\- yo nunca dije eso mi amor - dijo Zafiro tomándole la mejilla.

\- Lo sé - dijo la roja tomándole la mano y besándosela - pero siendo sinceras, no la conocemos bien Safy, y ¿si la dejamos actuar y le rompe el corazón a nuestro pequeño? Además está Connie ¿y el futuro que le vimos con Steven?

\- si bien mi visión futura está intervenida, creo que nos hemos dado cuenta que Steven ya esta confundido - dijo Zafiro - si queríamos evitar esto, actuamos tarde.

\- ¿que hacemos entonces? - pregunto Rubí.

\- no estoy segura, pero lo que si sé es que no quiero ser verdugo de un amor, no cuando tengo el gusto de saber lo que es amar - dijo Zafiro mirando a Rubí con su único ojo.

\- y yo - dijo Rubí - no soportaría el tener que fingir que no te amo, Peridot eligió bien sus palabras y nos derrotó - las gemas se besaron, brillaron y se fusionaron. Quedó Garnet sentada apoyada en la cerca viendo el cielo que empezaba a ponerse azul-violeta por la proximidad del Sol.

\- al rato le diré a Peridot que se olvide de lo que me prometió - dijo Garnet.

\- ¡Heey! ¡Buenos días! - dijo una alegre voz que venía colina abajo, Garnet se puso de pie y vio a una risueña Amatista.

\- Buenos días Amatista - dijo Garnet. - ¿que haces tan temprano? -

\- Bueno, descanse mucho dentro de mi gema así que vine a suplirte en la vigilancia -

Garnet se estiró un poco miro al cielo y dijo,

\- me parece bien, me merezco un descanso -

\- ¿que hacen ustedes dos aca arriba? - dijo sorpresivamente Perla, venía de colina abajo.

\- ¿que haces tu viniendo de fuera? - preguntó maliciosa Amatista, luego agregó mientras se ponía las manos en la barbilla y pestañeaba rápidamente- ¿le fuiste a dejar su disco a Greg? -

Perla se sonrojo fuertemente y tartamudeó,

\- Bueno...yo..., estaba haciendo un recorrido nocturno ¿bien? -

Garnet apresuró mientras sonreía - pues yo he estado aquí toda la noche y no te vi nunca -

Perla se hizo la indignada, cerro los ojos, cruzó los brazos y les dijo mientras alzaba la nariz - Eso no significa que no haya estado vigilando -

Amatista se moría de la risa, Garnet igual sonreía y dijo - no te molestes, estamos fastidiando. Sabemos que serías incapaz de escabullirte del templo y pasar la noche durmiendo en brazos de Greg -

Amatista en el suelo de risa agregó: - y menos después de escuchar el disco que buscabas.

\- Ustedes...tontas - murmuraba Perla mientras apretaba los labios.

\- Es curioso - dijo Amatista ya calmando su risa - sólo yo y Steven estuvimos en el templo esta noche -

Garnet se puso seria - ¿Que quieres decir? Peridot también está en el templo -

\- No - dijo Amatista poniéndose de pie - la busque por todos lados, quería hablar con ella -

\- Ahora que lo mencionas - intervino Perla gustosa del cambio de conversación - yo tampoco la vi desde... -

\- La mañana de ayer - dijeron las tres.

Oh no ¡esa tonta! - expreso Garnet con preocupación más que enojo y agregó  
¡Amatista, despierta a Steven y busquen en absolutamente todo el templo! ¡Perla, en los alrededores de la playa!

¡A la orden! - dijeron ambas, Amatista agregó mientras corría colina abajo- ¿tu que harás Garnet? -

\- Tengo una idea de donde puede estar, voy a poner toda mi energía en mi visión futura para localizarla,

si es lo que me imagino...

temo por su vida.

-.-.-.-.-. DEL CAPITULO-.-.-..-.-.-.

Aquí esta el capitulo. Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios. Se viene drama del bueno, algo de sufrimiento para el dorito favorito.


	13. La vida que no podré vivir

Siendo las 07 de la mañana Amatista y Steven daban por concluida la búsqueda en todo el templo de la gema verde de nombre Peridot. Definitivamente no estaba en el templo.

Amatista había avisado a Steven de la de la desaparición una vez que Garnet dió la orden; el chico tenía una mirada seria desde entonces. Al final de la búsqueda, estando en la sala se sentaron a recobrar el aliento,

\- no te preocupes Steven, no debe andar lejos - mencionó Amatista intentando relajar la situación.

\- no entiendo por qué se ha alejado si estábamos en estado de alerta - Steven bajo la mirada con cara triste y continuó - se que últimamente no nos hemos llevado bien, pero, no tiene por qué irse -

\- tranquilo stivi, ella no se ha ido, debe estar en alguna cosa de nerd. Por cierto, ¿por que ustedes cambiaron tanto? Se llevaban muy bien, demasiado diría yo. - sonrió Amatista con los ojos entrecerrados.

Steven la miró, no sabía que contestar, quería hablar con alguien sobre su confusión pero no se atrevía. Y es que Steven quería a Connie, en alguna ocasión había pensado en que, alguna vez, le pediría que fuera su novia. Tenía todas las dudas e ilusiones de un adolescente; un beso, cariños, salir como pareja.

Y luego estaba Peridot.

Lejos de Amatista, Perla y Garnet el chico no había convivido mucho con las personas, menos con niñas. Desde siempre tuvo una figura materna en Perla y Garnet y a una molesta hermana mayor en Amatista. Pero la gema verde era nueva en su panorama, no parecía un adulto en lo absoluto, era una niña aprendiendo de un nuevo mundo, de su estatura, que le había robado la atención cuando en diferentes ocasiones demostró que confiaba en él por encima de todos en el planeta. Eso a él le encantaba. Ser su héroe, su protector. Le gustaba que le preguntara cosas, explicárselas, ver su sonrisa y su agradecimiento, ver sus exageraciones y su actitud gatuna para asustarse.

Luego, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le había erizado la piel y generado un sentimiento-sensación sólo comparable cuando Connie bailaba con él en su cumpleaños y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, aquella vez que Peridot le dijo: "yo quiero fusionarme contigo" al oído. A partir de allí todo cambió. Empezó a imaginarse tomado de la mano con la gema verde, a verla cuando ella no lo veía, y descubrió lo linda que era.

Él estaba confundido. Quería a Connie y quería a Peridot, pero no pensaba ir más lejos con ninguna de las dos, no quería lastimarlas, así que sólo sería amistad. Pero luego Peridot lo increpó aquella tarde cuando tuvo que decirle que estaba confundido. Y ella...ella se burló.

Steven puso una cara aún más oscura.

\- Steven ¿estas bien? - preguntó Amatista visiblemente preocupada.

El se puso de pie y dijo - tenemos que avisar a Garnet que ella no está aquí -

\- si - contestó Amatista - pero aún no me has dicho que pasó con ustedes -

\- Ella, no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo - dijo Steven sin mirar a Amatista.

\- Es raro - contestó ella - me parecía que la hacía muy feliz estar contigo, no quería perder ningún tiempo si no era contigo. La invité alguna vez a dar una vuelta al pueblo y nunca aceptó por que iba a hacer algo contigo. ¿Por que de pronto ya no? -

\- Se lo intenté preguntar pero ella me empezó a evadir hasta que me cansé y la empecé a tratar igual que ella a mí - dijo Steven tristemente.

\- Bien - dijo Amatista poniéndose de pie - yo hablaré con ella y me dirá que pasa así tenga que torturarla -

\- primero hay que encontrarla - dijo Steven y ambos se dispusieron a salir.

Por la puerta principal de la casa entró Perla y Garnet con cierta prisa.

\- ¿la encontraron? - preguntó Amatista.

\- Ella no está en Beach City - dijo Perla - esta en el Amazonas.

\- ¿en el Amazonas? ¡¿Y que hace alla?! - exclamó Steven.

\- La última vez que hablé con ella le comenté que necesitábamos ampliar el poder del detector de gemas de su nave, le dije que iríamos en equipo pero al parecer la necia fue ella sola - explicó Garnet enojada.

\- Tenemos que ir ahora - dijo Steven - ¡esta sola!

\- ¡Vamos gemas! - dijo Garnet y tomaron posición en el transportador.

-En algún lugar del AMAZONAS-

Una gema verde se encontraba dentro de lo que antes parecía haber sido una sala de control de una nave espacial grande. Trabajaba usando su potenciador como equipo de soldar tratando de cortar un pedazo de metal y así despegar una parte de un largo tablero de control que estaba debajo de una enorme pantalla quebrada. Estaba usando unos gogles especiales.

\- Me llevó varias horas encontrarlo y varias determinar que partes debo llevar, ya llevo tres sólo falta esta y se resiste a salir - pensaba Peridot mientras ejercía más calor a la soldadura.

\- estúpida Connie, estúpido Steven, estúpida Garnet, ¡estúpidos todos! - pensaba y se enojaba mientras ejercía más fuerza al metal, como buscando desquitarse con él.

Luego le entraba la tristeza. Dejó de soldar.

\- Ella es hermosa - se dijo - es humana. Es una guerrera y están destinados el uno al otro - a Peridot le dolió el corazón, se puso una mano en el pecho.

\- Él me odia - y apretó los ojos y los dientes. Salió una lágrima, se la secó con el antebrazo, prendió la soldadura y continuó su labor.

\- debo distraer mi mente, no quiero saber más de estos sentimientos, será como en Homeworld; trabajar y cumplir, trabajar y cumplir. Lo demás, son sólo sueños dolorosos. Aquí en la tierra o allá en Homeworld, para mi ya es lo mismo, sólo soy una herramienta desechable. Ese es mi destino.

¡Trash! Sonó y la pieza que necesitaba cayó.

\- ¡ja! ¡No que no caías tonta chatarra! - exclamó la verde.

¡GROUOAAAAARRRRRRR! - un gruñido retumbó por todo el lugar, ella no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando una gran mano la agarró por el centro de su cuerpo y la levantó sin dificultad, ella gritó y al voltear a ver descubrió una gema traslúcida sin rostro, con cuatro brazos, dos gemas en el cuello, con unos tres metros de altura.

\- ¡nooo sueltamee! - gritó Peridot quien no podía hacer nada para liberarse.

El monstruo volvió a gruñir y sin soltarla la estrelló contra el tablero destruyéndolo y metiendo a la gema dentro, luego la estrelló contra la pared quebrando la pared y luego contra el suelo dos tres veces. Todo sin soltarla.

El monstruo gruñó nuevamente y tomó el potenciador izquierdo de Peridot y lo jalo fuertemente hasta arrancarlo del pequeño cuerpo de su víctima,

\- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡NOO! -el antebrazo de Peridot quedo rasgado horriblemente y comenzó a sangrar.

Luego, la lanzó con fuerza a la gigantesca pantalla rota. Peridot atravesó la pantalla, se estrelló en la pared y cayó en muy mal estado.

No sentía su brazo, la cabeza le zumbaba y veía borroso. Distinguió a lo lejos al monstruo que gruñendo se le acercaba.

\- S..Steven...voy a morir... - preparó su brazo derecho y sacó su cañón, intentó apuntar y disparo. El rayo pasó lejos de la gema corrupta.

\- n..no ¡mgj! - se agarró un costado, el cuerpo le dolía como jamás había sentido.

El monstruo se acercó a ella, con uno de sus cuatro brazos la tomó del potenciador derecho y la elevó, Peridot quedó colgante, la golpeó con fuerza a la altura del abdomen enviándola al otro extremo del cuarto arrancándole el otro potenciador.

El monstruo volvió a dirigirse a su víctima, de su cabeza sin rostro se hizo una línea en forma de sonrisa que se abrió cubriendo casi toda su cabeza para dar paso a una enorme boca con dientes y saliva.

\- m..me...va a...a...comer - pensó una muy malherida Peridot. A su mente llegó el Steven que la tomó de la mano en kindergarden, que la defendió de las cristal Gems, quien evitó que Garnet la golpeará en la Luna, quien le explicó la lluvia y los videojuegos y las rosquillas, se le vino a la mente el Steven que, quizá, pudo haber estado enamorado de ella. Se imagino cómo sería su fusión, como sería darle eso que los humanos llaman beso. No sabía lo que era casarse pero quizo eso tambien. Incluso tener eso tan confuso y extraño que Garnet llamó sexo, esperaría a que creciera no importaba. Ella hubiera querido todo con el único ser en el universo que la trató como alguien...y no como algo. Su primer amigo, su primer y único amor.

\- Te...Te amo Steven - murmuro mientras abría un ojo, el otro ya no respondía, su cuerpo no se movía, la gema carnívora llegó hasta ella con su enorme boca-cara abierta. Con una mano la agarró por el tronco del pequeño cuerpo, la sacudió y al ver que ya no respondía, empezó a acercar la cabeza de Peridot a su boca.

\- g..gracias por todo mi amor -

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

Bueno. Hasta aqui por ahora.

¿Fuí duro con peri?


	14. Gracias por todo

¿Que es eso? ¿Es...un arma? - preguntó Peridot por milésima vez pero en esta ocasión señalando un libro.

\- jajaja no Peridot, esto es un libro, un objeto donde gente que sabe mucho escribe cosas para que las podamos leer y aprender -respondió Steven orgulloso.

\- muy...arcaico - comentó la gema verde con sus ojos incrédulos.

\- quizá esté te guste - le comentó el chico mientras le alcanzaba un libro que en la portada decía "Hyperion" - es de cosas futuristas - finalizó.

\- Hy...perion - dijo Peridot mientras curioseaba la portada que traía un enigmático monstruo - está bien, trataré de asimilar esta información, pero lo considero una pérdida de tiempo...-

El libro le había encantado a Peridot, se había emocionado con las aventuras e historias espaciales que se describían, e incluso cayó en temor de que la entidad que allí describían fuera real.

\- ¿y si es real Steven? - dijo mientras temblaba agarrando al chico por la espalda muerta de miedo.

\- es sólo una novela Dot , nadie te hará daño - luego se volteo y la agarró de los hombros - además si algo te atacara, yo te protegería...

...te protegería...

...te protegería...

...tu sabes que te protegería...

...no permitiría que te llevarán de mi lado...

...

Peridot sangraba por la boca y la cabeza bañando su rostro. Los recuerdos difusos eran casi sueños; estaba por perder la conciencia (y la vida) y enfocó su poca atención a los momentos felices.

Sólo contaba con los potenciadores de sus pies, los de sus manos habían sido groseramente arrancados lastimándola en ambos antebrazos. Colgaba de la mano de un monstruo quien la agarraba por la mitad de su cuerpo y la acercaba a unas fauces con dientes agudos. Ella ya no se podía mover.

Peridot tenía medio cuerpo dentro de las fauces de la gema carnívora cuando de pronto, algo golpeó al monstruo lanzándolo contra la pared.  
Era otra gema carnívora de menor estatura (unos dos metros) y forma humanoide pero tenía una cuchilla de un metro en su brazo izquierdo. La gema de 4 brazos se incorporó, soltó a Peridot que cayó pesadamente y atacó a la gema de la cuchilla con sus 4 brazos.

Fueron gritos, chillidos, gruñidos entre ambas gemas. Rodaban por el suelo hasta que la de 4 brazos, aprovechando su tamaño lanzó a la de la cuchilla girándola de una pierna contra la enorme puerta de entrada tirándola y dejando ver la selva afuera de ese recinto. La gema más grande se dirigió a Peridot y con prisa se acercó para devorarla. La agarró del potenciador del pie izquierdo, la elevó y la dirigió a su boca.

Peridot, en un estado semi inconsciente entendía lo que le pasaba, pero no podía hacer más.

Entonces una gran cuchilla atravesó a la gema de 4 brazos por el pecho. Luego por la garganta. La gema gritó, chilló.

La gema verde, nuevamente en el suelo abrió su ojo para ver qué pasaba; entonces tuvo en primer plano a la gema de la cuchilla encima de la otra atravesándole el cuello, luego con la otra mano arrancar las dos gemas de la garganta, abrir sus cabeza sin rostro con una boca enorme y devorarlas. La gema brilló aumentó su estatura y le crecieron dos brazos más

La gema de la cuchilla se puso de pie, ahora de 3 metros y 4 brazos (sólo uno contaba con dicha navaja) se dirigió a Peridot y al estar frente a ella, levantó la cuchilla de su brazo, la puso en el pecho de la verde. La atravesó.

\- ¡AAAAAH! - gritó Peridot quien estando atravesada, fue levantada a la altura del rostro de la bestia.

\- no...me deja...volver a...mi gema - pensó con dificultad, y es que ella hubiera querido explotar para por lo menos no sentir el horrible dolor que la quemaba, pero por algún motivo no podía.

Reuniendo toda su energía, valor y coraje Peridot gritó

\- ¡Matame de una vez maldita gema idiota! - luego sollozo y gritó nuevamente

\- ¡Steveeeeeeeen! ¡Dijiste que siempre me protegerías! ¡¿Donde estaaas?! ¡Sálvamee! ¡No es cierto lo que te dije! ¡No hay nada que ame más que estar conti... -

Peridot abrió su ojo desmesuradamente, las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta; la gema traslúcida, acababa de arrancarle el brazo derecho de un tarascada. La gema monstruo tragó siniestramente. Luego abrió la boca dispuesta a comerse la cabeza está vez.

¡Tu!...¡TU! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Entre la bestia y Peridot de pronto se encontró un joven que, con brazos y piernas extendidos miraba furicamente al monstruo.

¡QUE TE ALEJES HE DICHO! - y procedió a generar un escudo burbuja tan grande que empujó violentamente a la gema monstruo lanzándola contra la pared, manteniendo a Peridot dentro.

Steven tomo a Peridot en sus brazos y cayó lentamente al suelo. Se quitó su camiseta y se la puso para cubrir su enorme herida.

En la entrada de la nave estaban Garnet, Perla y Amatista.

\- que bien que lanzaste a Steven Garnet, de otra forma no llegamos a tiempo - dijo Perla angustiada.

Steven paso corriendo entre ellas

\- la voy a llevar al templo - dijo sin detenerse.

\- ¡Perla ve con él! - ordenó la roja.

Perla asintió y corrió tras el niño, luego la roja se dirigió a Amatista

\- Amatista, esta va a ser una pelea a muerte - se dirigió a ella y le sonrió - quiero a la Amatista más ruda que me puedas ofrecer -

\- la tendrás - respondió.

Enfrente de ellas, una gema traslúcida de 3 metros, 4 brazos y una enorme cuchilla en uno de ellos se acercaba amenazante.

\- ¡ahora! - gritó Garnet.

Amatista giro y salió por un lado de la bestia. Garnet atacó de frente e impacto con toda su fuerza en el pecho, Amatista había llegado a la espalda y enredó su látigo en el cuello del monstruo.

-CASA EN EL TEMPLO, SALA-

Steven colocó a Peridot en el mueble. No tenía su brazo, no volvía a su gema, no sabía que hacer.

\- Peridot - decía mientras que era consciente del terrible estado de la gema verde. Sangre seca en la boca y en la cabeza, manchas de la misma en su cabello rubio. Su cuerpo maltrecho, la herida de la navaja en su pecho que sangraba.

Ella tenía un ojo casi abierto pero ya no lo movía. Podría decirse que estaba en un estado catatónico.

En eso llegó Perla por el portal

\- ¡Steven! - llegó hasta donde estaban, el chico había lamido su mano y puesto en la gema de Peridot pero no funcionó.

\- tenemos que hacer que vuelva a su gema - dijo Perla visiblemente angustiada.

\- No servirá - dijo Steven con lágrimas en los ojos - mira la cantidad de daño que tiene y no ha vuelto. Creo que podemos matarla si le hacemos más daño -

\- pero con Amatista funcionó - replicó Perla.

\- es por que Amatista no fue mordida - dijo Steven, luego miró a Peridot, tan pequeña y vulnerable - es mi culpa, es mi culpa - Steven se desmoronaba.

\- ...no...es...tu...culpa - dijo Peridot con mucha dificultad sin mover sus ojos. Sólo dejaba escalar un hilo de voz.

-...no...puedo...volver...a ...mi gema... Per...doname Steven -

\- recupérate y te perdono todo - dijo el niño llorando. - recupérate e iremos a la feria, te cantaré una canción, iremos donde tú quieras ¡por favor! No vayas a morir -

Entonces Steven y Perla notaron con horror que la gema de Peridot tenía una fisura que iba creciendo.

\- oh no - dijo Perla - su cuerpo está tan mal que está ejerciendo mucha presión en su gema...¡necesitamos que vuelva a ella! -

\- s..stivi...es..to...no es...tu culpa... - dijo Peridot mientras en su ojo inmóvil, el único que tenía semi abierto pero sin mover, escapo una lágrima.

Steven la abrazó - mi hermosa Peridot - le dijo al oído.

Luego, unió su frente con la de ella, ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- gracias...por todo...mi amor...- dijo Peridot.

La gema verde en su frente hizo un crack y un fragmento muy pequeño rodó por la nariz de Peridot, quien aún sonreía.

\- Ste...ven...¿que es... un... beso? ¿Es...un...arma? -

Steven sonrió mientras en ambos ojos se dejaba caer su tristeza,

\- si Dot, es un arma, el arma más poderosa del mundo -

Steven se acercó a ella y la besó.

Peridot no se movió, intensificó su llanto, su gema se quebró aún más, ya casi dividida en dos. Entonces comenzó a brillar...

Perla se tapó la boca con las dos manos - ¡no!, ¡se va a ir! ¡No! - dijo mientras perdía el control.

Steven estaba en shock - ella se va ¡se va! -

\- Gracias Steven - se oyó la voz de Peridot desde lejos.

Luego, en el más puro silencio, con el cuerpo de Peridot brillando, se dejó oír como proveniente de algún lugar lejano, un sonoro

¡POOFF! - el cual retumbó como un eco...-

...y una gema verde cayó sobre el sillón...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Gracias por esperar, por algún motivo no puedo leer los nuevos comentarios que me han hecho en el celular, loa acabo de leer, ahora que subo este capitulo.

Gracias por seguir la historiaaa! y aun hay mas drama, acción y romance.


	15. La batalla contra uno mismo

\- Perla...¿que pasó? - preguntó el joven vástago de Greg mientras veía incrédulo la gema verde en el sillón, lo único que había quedado de Peridot.

\- No lo sé - dijo Perla

Steven tomó entre sus manos la gema de Peridot pero la soltó inmediatamente - ¡esta caliente! - exclamó.

\- esto es raro - dijo la gema blanca - creo, creo que con el beso lograste hacer que pudiera volver a su gema, y...y la regeneraste -

Perla estaba sorprendida por el poder del chico, tocó la gema de Peridot y está hervía, algo no común.

Steven habían ido por unos guantes de cocina y tomó la gema, subió a su cuarto y la depositó en una mesita. Regresó con Perla y preguntó con seriedad

\- ¿Crees que este bien? -

\- no lo sé Steven, nada de esto es algo que hayamos visto antes - dijo Perla con sinceridad - pero su gema esta sana, así que debemos asumir que estará bien - de pronto Perla abrió los ojos enormes

\- ¡laa chicas! - se paró y corrió al portal.

\- Steven, ¡cuida a Peridot! - y se fue hasta el portal.

El joven se sentó y observó a la gema verde, estaba abrumado, su mente era un sin fin de emociones que pugnaban por salir a flote;

¿Peridot estaba bien? ¿Se volvería un monstruo?

Esa posibilidad le aterraba. Eso simplemente no podía pasar.

Luego, ella le había llamado "mi amor"

¿Por qué? Hacía unas semanas ella se había burlado de que lo que él podría sentir. ¿Por que mentir? ¿Si lo quería? ¿O solo lo dijo por que se sentía morir?

No podía pensar más. Decidió dejar a Peridot e ir a ayudar a sus amigas. Bajo las escaleras, y notó que en la puerta de entrada, con un overol azul, estaba Connie.

\- ¡Connie! Que bueno que estás aquí, ¡debemos ir a ayudar a las chicas! -

\- claro Steven - dijo Connie un poco insegura.

El chico la tomó de la mano corrieron hasta el portal.

-AMAZONAS-

Cuando Perla llegó, Amatista forcejeaba con la gema carnívora, la púrpura tenía su látigo al rededor del cuello del monstruo quien luchaba por quitársela. Amatista ejercía cada vez más presión.

Garnet esquivaba la cuchilla y daba poderosos golpes al torso del monstruo. Si bien las chicas se sentían agotadas, la bestia igual ya cedía en fuerza. Entonces Garnet notó a Perla,

\- ¡Perla, céntrate en sus piernas! - gritó la roja.

Perla asintió, sacó dos lanzas y corrió velozmente para colocarse detrás del monstruo, comenzó a lastimar la parte trasera de las piernas de la bestia que gruñía sin parar. Al sentirse superada, la gema carnívora se sacudió violentamente agitando sus brazos; Perla y Garnet retrocedieron, Amatista no soltó el cuello de la gema. Cuando la bestia se detuvo he hizo por agarrar a Amatista, Perla y Garnet volvieron a su ataque. Con esa estrategia, no tardarían en derrotarla.

Steven corría con Connie de la mano y a lo lejos divisaron la nave, la entrada y la batalla. Se acercaron un poco más y se detuvieron

\- fusionemos - dijo él. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar y brillaron...

En ese momento la bestia se quedó quieta. Gruñó estruendosamente y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el brillo.

\- ¿que sucede? - exclamó Perla antes de ver.

\- son...Steven y Connie...- dijo Garnet. Ambas corrieron para alcanzar a la bestia.

El brillo siguió, se formó una figura antropomórfica y luego ¡poof! Los dos jóvenes salieron cada uno por su lado.

\- ¿que pasó? - cuestionó Steven extrañado - esto nunca nos había pasado.

Connie tenía la vista pérdida

\- creo... - dijo la morena - creo que soy yo -

\- ¿por que? ¿Que pasa Connie? - preguntó nuevamente preocupado.

\- ¡Chicos cuidado! - gritó Amatista aún sobre la bestia que abrió enorme la boca, dejo de correr en dos piernas para correr apoyándose en sus brazos también a la vez que levantaba la cuchilla preparando un golpe.

Connie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su pupila se hizo pequeña, entraba en pánico. Steven la tomó de la mano

\- ¡Connie levantate tenemos que huir! - pero ella no respondía, seguía en el suelo.

Garnet y Perla alcanzaron a la bestia, Perla brincó a su espalda y le clavo su lanza en el cuello pero no logro atravesarla.

La bestia se acercaba a los chicos.

Garnet brincó a la espalda igual y comenzó a escalar, debía llegar al cuello.

La bestia seguía avanzando, preparó la cuchilla.

Steven entendió que ya no había tiempo para correr ni quitarse. El temor lo paralizó.

Amatista decidió mejor salvar vidas que destruir a la gema maligna así que le soltó el cuello y cruzo el látigo en el brazo de la cuchilla para evitar el golpe,

Garnet supo que Amatista sola no podría detener el poderoso brazo de la GC así que igual olvidó el cuello de la bestia y ayudó a Amatista a sostener el látigo.

Perla penetró más su lanza en el cuello de la bestia.

A 10 metros de los chicos el impacto se antoja inevitable. Steven veía al monstruo correr hacia ellos. Todo se hizo lento.

Entonces, Connie se levantó del suelo tomo al chico y lo besó en los labios.

Hubo un brillo.

La bestia acelero y abrió su boca, intentó lanzar un golpe pero no pudo.

Amatista y Garnet aguantaron el látigo con la cuchilla.

Perla hundió más la lanza.

La bestia alcanzó a los chicos y tiro a morder el brillo.

La bestia se detuvo. Enfrente de ella estaba Stevonnie atravesando la espada de Rose por la boca del monstruo hasta la garganta. Al haberse detenido por completo, la lanza de Perla igual había atravesado.

La bestia se desintegró.

Todos cayeron al suelo. Stevonnie brilló y los dos chicos aparecieron.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Sonaban en la selva el canto de aves extrañas y grillos así como el zumbido de insectos varios de aquí para allá.

\- ¡Aaaah! - exclamó Garnet dejándose caer totalmente al suelo - extraño cuando esto era mucho más fácil -

Silencio otra vez. Si se ponía atención, se lograba escuchar incluso una cascada no muy lejos de allí.

\- Steven - dijo Amatista - ¿como está Peridot?

Hubo otro silencio, Connie se movió un poco.

\- Tenemos que volver - dijo por fin el chico poniéndose de pie.

-SALA DE LA CASA EN EL TEMPLO-

Amatista, Garnet y Perla se encontraban en la cocina, Amatista comía unas papá fritas, Garnet y Perla sentadas en la mesa.

\- creo que con esto queda más que claro que no podemos usar los portales a menos que sea en equipo - dijo Garnet y continuó - además de que, si nos atacan masivamente, no podremos contenerlas, nos urge un plan de escape -

\- he estado pensando en eso - dijo Perla - creo que lo más seguro es salir por aire. Es algo que tendría que ver con Peridot.

Amatista, al oír el nombre de la verde comentó - y, hablando de Peridot, ¿que vamos a hacer si ella no vuelve como si misma? -

\- si eso sucede, la obligaremos a ir a su gema y la pondremos en suspensión - dijo Garnet - pero antes tenemos que ver cómo vuelve. Desde ahora habrá dos vigilancias: la que monitorea la presencia de esas gemas en Beach City, y alguien que esté pendiente de Peridot -

\- Steven no querrá separarse se ella - dijo Amatista.

\- Si Peridot vuelve como un monstruo, el shock puede ser muy fuerte para él, necesitará el apoyo de una de nosotras - dijo Perla.

\- y además - dijo Garnet, el tiene ya sus propios problemas que resolver.

-PLAYA DE BEACH CITY-

Connie y Steven estaban sentados viendo el mar. Esperaban al padre de la morena para llevarla a casa. No habían hablado mucho después del suceso en el Amazonas, así que Steven rompió el silencio.

\- ¿que fue lo que nos pasó allá Connie? -

Ella no contestaba, veía el mar que se tornaba azul marino a negro con la caída de la noche, aún quedaba una línea carmín en el horizonte avisando la agonía del Sol para ese día.

\- Steven, ¿que le ocurrió a Peridot? -

El la vió un momento, seria, con la vista al frente.

\- Bueno - dijo - ella desapareció desde ayer y hoy en la mañana la comenzamos a buscar. Gracias a la visión futura de Garnet supimos que estaba en el Amazonas. Cuando llegamos ella...-

Connie volteó a ver a Steven, su cara era de angustia profunda y preocupación.

\- ...ella estaba muy lastimada, la gema que destruimos le había comido un brazo...-

Connie no pudo ocultar una expresión de horror.

\- ¿Le comieron el brazo? - preguntó incrédula y a la ves recobró el temor. Ella pudo ser devorada también.

\- Si, y la hubieran devorado completa de no ser que llegamos a tiempo. Parece que pude curarla pero no sabemos si de verdad es así. Ahora está en su gema en mi tocador -

\- Que bueno que lograste ayudarla - dijo Connie sintiendo sincero bien por la verde, luego de pensarlo un poco, preguntó

\- ¿como lo hiciste? -

\- ¿como hice qué? - respondió Steven

\- ¿como la curaste? -

Steven guardo silencio.

Connie continuó - Me preguntaste hace un momento, que ¿qué nos pasó? En el amazonas.

¿Quieres saber por qué no pudimos fusionarnos Steven? -

Él la miró y ella lo miraba a él.

\- Si -

\- cuando tu me viste en la puerta de tu casa, yo no acababa de llegar; tenía un rato allí - ella guardo silencio, luego continuó cerrando los ojos - vi como la salvaste, escuché lo que te dijo. Luego cuando intentamos fusionarnos, yo no tenía en el pecho ese agradable calor que siempre he tenido al hacer a Stevonnie; sólo tenía en la mente a Peridot y a ti. Y no podía salir de ese pensamiento - hubo otro silencio.

\- Al besarte, me tranquilicé y sentí ese calor nuevamente y fuimos uno otra vez -

El carro del padre de Connie se acercó por un lado y tocó el claxon. Ella se puso de pie y le dijo,

\- no me voy a dar por vencida Steven, te quiero y sé que tú a mi también y voy a luchar por eso -

Él iba a decir algo pero ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó.

-Descansa, ambos lo necesitamos - subió al carro de su padre y se fue.

El chico se quedó sentado, su mente y pecho eran como el mar, iba y venía.

Emociones y sentimientos y confusiones y deseos eran un tornado en él; pero de algo estaba seguro,

No dejaría que esto pasara a más.

Nadie más saldría lastimado por su culpa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

QUE LES PARECIO CHICOS?

PREGUNTEN Y SERAN CONTESTADOS, OPINEN Y SERAN RECOMPENSADOS.

JAJA BUENO NO, SOLO OPINEN. Saludos.


	16. El Arte de la Guerra

"Es un arma, es el arma más poderosa de todas"

Luego venía un beso. Ella no pudo ver que tan profundo era pero si pudo ver la carga emocional que llevaba. Podía significar mucho, podía significar nada; pero para ella era un golpe en el estómago, y una sensación ácida en el pecho.

Connie volvió a girarse en su cama.

\- Técnicamente le pidió el beso - pensaba Connie. Y él, por estar en lo que parecía un lecho de muerte se lo dio. Debe ser sólo eso.

Ella sabía que no era tan simple. Sólo quería convencerse para poder dormir.

Connie nunca tuvo dudas de su relación con Steven, que si bien sólo eran amigos, ella sabía que no era indiferente al chico.

\- Yo le gusto, y el a mí - pensaba. Volvió a girar en la cama, se puso una almohada en la cabeza.

El baile en su cumpleaños. Los momentos en la playa. Los libros y los juegos. Stevonnie misma, era la representación de sus sentimientos.

Excepto esta última vez. Esta vez había sido diferente. Si bien ella estaba fuera de sincronía pensando en el beso que había visto, pudo sentir una baja en los sentimientos de Steven. Ya no fue igual, y eso le asustaba.

\- Me está dejando de querer - pensó tristemente Connie y en sus ojos aparecieron dos perlitas de agua.

\- Me está olvidando...por ella - sollozó y abrazó la almohada.

Connie era una chica fuerte e inteligente, pero se enfrentaba a algo que la superaba. No sabía nada de la naturaleza de Steven, no sabía si en realidad crecería o no, y más importante aún... ¿Steven era mortal? O Inmortal como las gemas.

\- Yo soy solo una humana. Ella es una gema...es obvio que elegirá a una gema - una lágrima cayó pero se la limpio con la mano y se puso seria,

\- seguiré adelante como siempre, veremos que nos depara el futuro - pensó recobrando su valor - sólo me alejaré de Steven si él me lo pidiera. Al fin de cuentas,

Soy su guardián. -

SALA EN LA CASA DEL TEMPLO

Steven veía la gema de Peridot. Esta ya estaba fría al tacto, así que como es su costumbre, la puso en un pequeño cojín y bajo una lámpara.

Era ya bastante entrada la noche, desde la ventana de su cuarto podía ver el mar negro sólo partido por un rayo de luz de luna que inmensa en el cielo, dejaba caer sobre las aguas inquietas.

\- Aún despierto Steven - preguntó Perla que llegaba desde su cuarto y subía las escaleras.

\- no logro dormir, pasaron muchas cosas hoy - respondió Steven.

Perla llegó y se sentó en la cama viendo la gema de Peridot, luego lo vio a él.

\- Steven, ¿quieres hablar de algo? - preguntó Perla con voz suave y dulce.

El chico seguía viendo la ventana, suspiro y preguntó,

\- ¿Peridot estará bien? -

\- no lo sé, sólo suponemos que si por que su gema parece estar bien. Tendremos que esperar a que se regenere y confiar en que estará bien - respondió la blanca siendo lo más sincera posible.

Perla lo miraba, él aún veía al mar desde la ventana.

\- Steven - el chico volteo a ver a Perla con cara triste, ella prosiguió,

\- Hoy te vi besar a dos chicas, te estás haciendo popular - ella habló como una hermana mayor condescendiente, sin nada de burla. Steven agacho la cabeza.

\- Eso no volverá a pasar - dijo el joven de cabello crespo.

\- Nadie más saldrá lastimado por mi culpa - agregó.

\- Tal vez no deba meterme, pero a mi me da la impresión de que ambas van a querer besarte de nuevo. ¿Acaso tu no quieres repetir un beso...con alguna de ellas? -

\- Considero que hay cosas más importante que pensar en eso ahora. Creo que hay que mantener la armonía entre nosotros y no quiero una disputa que deje tres heridos. Por ahora Perla, sólo habrá amistad - respondió Steven.

Perla se admiró de la madures que estaba mostrando Steven, pero sentía que eso no era todo,

\- Estoy de acuerdo que la primicia es acabar con esta plaga de gemas monstruo, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer, pero - Perla lo miró intensamente - de una vez te digo que, tomes o no una decisión, alguien va salir lastimado igual. Por que por lo que vi y oí hoy, hay sentimientos muy fuertes involucrados -

\- lo entiendo - dijo Steven mientras iba a su cama a recostarse - lo tomaré en cuenta. No quiero lastimar a nadie -

\- mi Steven - se acercó Perla, lo arropó y le beso la frente - buenas noches mi pequeño.

\- ya no soy tan pequeño -

\- para mi siempre lo serás - Dijo Perla y bajó a la sala.

\- No lastimaré a nadie más - pensó Steven - es hora de ser serio, adulto, firme, a si tenga que cambiar mucho, mantendré mi distancia con ellas - bostezo profundamente - Steven el serio parte...3... - y se quedó dormido.

MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, 7:35 am

Perla despertó de golpe.

\- Increíble, me quedé dormida - dijo, se talló los ojos y bostezó, no era su costumbre - debo estar más cansada de lo que creí - se levantó, se estiró y fue hasta el portal para ir un momento a su cuarto, la siguiente vigilancia para la gema de Peridot era de Garnet, Amatista había vigilado el perímetro esa noche. Desde abajo vio el cabello de Steven, aún dormido. Se metió a su cuarto tranquila.

El joven Steven dormía inquieto. Estaba soñando que una gato galleta que se iba a comer se hacía de su tamaño y lo estaba aplastando, cada vez más pesada, más y más...

\- ¡no puedo respirar! - pensaba el Steven del sueño - que hago ¡que hago! - entonces se le ocurrió una deliciosa idea que se manifestó con un foco arriba de su cabeza,

\- Bien, todo sea por salvar mi vida, ¡llegó tu fin gato galleta gigante! - Steven abrió enorme la boca y...mordió la gato galleta dispuesto a comersela toda...-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Chillo una voz al lado de Steven, el cual se despertó alarmado y asustado con un delgado brazo en su boca que estaba pegado a un cuerpo verde a su lado...

Steven vió a su compañera de cama y gritó soltando el brazo,

¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

A su lado estaba Peridot quien se sobaba el brazo mordido,

\- ¡¿Por que me muerdes?! ¡¿Acaso me quieres comer tu también?! -

\- Pe..Pe..Pe..Peridot - término de decir un muy asustado Steven - ¿estas bien? -

\- ¡No! ¡Me duele el brazo no ves! - se quejó Peridot.

\- ¿Que... haces en mi cama? - preguntó Steven, ambos estaban tapados con la misma sábana.

\- aaaam, no sé, no recuerdo a que hora me regeneré -

\- ¡Que es lo que está pasando! - gritó Garnet llevando con sus puños, Perla y Amatista igual llegaron listas para el combate, pero lo que vieron fue a dos sonrojados chicos tapados hasta la mitad.

Las tres gemas se quedaron perplejas. Luego, Garnet estalló en risas. Tocó el hombro de Perla y dijo

\- Peridot esta bien, ese peligro pasó -

\- ¡claro que no estoy bien! - dijo la verde - ¡Steven me mordió! - alzó el brazo mostrando unas marcas de dientes.

\- Como si eso no te gustara - dijo Garnet - por cierto, estas libre de tu promesa, has lo que debas hacer -

Peridot se sonrojo.

De pronto, Connie entró corriendo por la puerta principal

\- ¡Oí que alguien gritó desde afuera! - dijo la Morena.

\- Hola Connie, ¿que haces tan temprano? - preguntó Amatista.

\- Bueno, hoy no tengo clases y... - Connie vio a Peridot en la cama con Steven.

Amatista, Perla y Garnet esperaron la reacción.

\- Peridot, volviste, ¿Estas bien? - subió las escaleras y se acercó.

¡No!, Steven me mordió - y alzó nuevamente su brazo con las marcas.

\- Es cierto eso Steven - preguntó Connie con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- e...estaba soñando, no me di cuenta cuando lo hice - dijo el chico preocupado.

Connie se dirigió a Perla y compañía,

\- Chicas, creo que Steven puede estar in-fec-tado - dijo maliciosamente.

\- si - participó Garnet - quizá debamos ponerlo en una burbuja con las demás -

¡Nooo! - gritó el joven y todas rieron, luego el Steven también se rió.

\- Steven, vine temprano por que supe que hoy llegan tortugas a la playa, ¿vamos a verlas? - dijo Connie animada y se dirigió a Peridot - ¿quieres venir?

Peridot sonrió y volteó a ver a Garnet.

\- tienes una hora Peridot, recuerda que "eres un técnico muy ocupado" y tienes deberes como todos - sentenció Garnet.

Peridot, Steven y Connie salieron de la casa haciendo un gran escándalo.

\- ¿Que son tortugas? -Preguntó Peridot

\- las tortugas son...- contestó Connie y ya no se oyó más.

Una vez que salieron Amatista volvió a su cuarto, Perla le dijo a Garnet.

\- Garnet, ¿que acaba de pasar? -

\- es el arte de la guerra - se acomodó los lentes - ambas saben que Steven esta indeciso y que odia los conflictos. Están tomando una actitud permisiva entre ambas. Sondearán el terreno y avanzaran lentamente -

\- Y Steven que creía anoche tener la situación controlada - dijo Perla agarrándose la barbilla.

\- Esta muy lejos de eso, la situación lo va a controlar a él, y ni cuenta se va a dar - dijo Garnet y remató diciendo,

Hombre al fin...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Un poco de humor y relajación después de tanta violencia es bueno. Seguimos aquí y actualizaré con frecuencia. El proximo capitulo retomaremos el perlaxgreg.

Saludos a todo!


	17. Secretos y Mentiras

Siendo las 2 de la tarde Perla salía del templo con una sensación de alegría. Peridot estaba sana y, aunque refunfuñó un poco, estaba trabajando en unos planos para una nave de escape de emergencia. Steven y Connie seguia jugando en la playa (causa de que Peridot no quisiera trabajar).

El peligro no había pasado pero sentía paz y también una necesidad de platicarselo a él. A ese extraño ser que hace relativamente poco había cambiado para ella. Al pensarlo ella sonreía y se sorprendía sonriendo y se sorprendía de sorprenderse y era la locura las emociones que la embargaban.

Se ruborizaba y seguía su camino al hospital. El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba y las nubes caminaban perezosas bajo el cielo azul.

Ella llegaría y le comentaría la batalla, el Steven con sus nacientes momentos románticos. No profundizaría en el terror que vivió Peridot, le preguntaría como se siente.

\- y yo ¿como me siento? - se preguntó la blanca gema - cuando él salga del hospital, quizá...quizá caminemos por la playa y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos más abiertamente. ¿Que cosas estoy pensando? - y se ruborizó.

Dió la vuelta en una esquina y llegó al hospital, se acercó y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Ella pasó.

\- Greg y yo nos atraemos - pensó mientras andaba por el pasillo principal - pero, ¿que tanto? Yo nunca había sentido esto así de intenso; me marea, me emociona, me hace sentir cosas que nunca imaginé. Todo a partir de que él me salvó - giró hacia las habitaciones - y puedo, atreverme a seguir con esto. Quiero hacerlo. Pero ¿y él?. Creo que es hora de saberlo. -

Perla llegó hasta la puerta 07 tomó la perilla y giró.

Una señora de cabello blanco miraba espantada a una chica delgada que acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto. La señora al parecer cuidaba a un hombre joven que dormía en la cama.

¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? - preguntó la señora.

Perla se quedó pasmada un momento, checó el número de la puerta y preguntó

\- ¿no estaba aquí el señor Greg Universe? -

\- No señorita, estamos aquí desde ayer - contestó la señora.

Perla cerró la puerta y con un paso rápido que no lograba disimular nerviosismo fue hasta la recepción. Una joven enfermera de piel morena y cabello castaño le preguntó

\- ¿se le ofrece algo joven? -

\- Si, estoy buscando al paciente del cuarto 07, Greg Universe, acabo de ir y ya no está -

\- Déjeme revisó el historial - contestó amable la enfermera.

Perla sentía una sensación de inconformidad - ¿se habrá complicado su situación? ¿Y si se puso grave? - se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

\- aquí está, Greg Universe fue dado de alta -

\- ¿Dado de alta? Pero...el estaba bastante lastimado -

\- eso dice el historial señorita, si gusta puede preguntar al médico que llevaba su caso. La Dr. Maheswaran. Pero sólo le da información a familiares cercanos -

\- ¿Donde la encuentro? - preguntó Perla y procedió a retirarse una vez la enfermera le dio la indicación.

Perla se dirigió a donde le indicó la enfermera, encontró a la Dra. Sentada en un escritorio en una oficina.

\- Dra. Maheswaran, buenas tardes - dijo Perla

\- Buenas tardes, ¿que te trae por aquí Perla? -

\- bueno, yo venía a ver a Greg pero él no está, me dicen que fue dado de alta, ¿es eso cierto? - preguntó la gema sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

\- así es - respondió la Dra. sin alterarse mucho - fue una gran sorpresa para todos, él no debía salir de aquí en varios meses pero sus huesos y órganos estaban, pues, totalmente curados. Sinceramente no hay explicación. El sólo decía que su gran amor lo había curado -

Eso último tomo por sorpresa a Perla

\- gran amor - pensó.

\- bien doctora, eso era todo, gracias por su atención - se despidió Perla y procedió a salir.

Perla se dirigió con rapidez hacia el auto lavado de Greg, el tendría que estar allí. ¿Como se había recuperado tan pronto? Pensaba Perla. En el fondo de su corazón tenía una oculta alegría que, quizá había sido ella quien lo había curado, esa última noche en la que estuvieron juntos

\- su gran amor- pensó nuevamente.

Llegó hasta el auto lavado pero este estaba cerrado, se acercó a la puerta de entrada e iba a tocar pero escuchó unas voces que venían del interior.

\- necesito hacer esto - era la voz de Greg - no importa lo que cueste -

\- si yo te recomiendo, te será más barato, pero aún así es caro - dijo la voz de una mujer

\- ¿quien es? - pensó Perla

Sonó nuevamente la voz de Greg -sé que es caro, tengo unos ahorros y los voy a usar y a ti, bueno te daré lo que me pides, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea, es penoso ¿sabes? Accedo sólo por que se trata de ti y por qué nos conocemos bien -

Lo que Perla comenzó a sentir si lo conocía bien, un enojo en forma de bruma en el pecho, un escalofrío por los brazos. Eran celos. ¿Quien era esa mujer? ¿Que quería de Greg?

\- perfecto - habló la mujer - entonces toma estos boletos, con esto te cobrarán 75% menos, sólo menciona mi nombre - y agregó de forma pícara - Y prepárate sr. Universe, sabes que no te lo pediría si no necesitara tu cuerpo.

\- jejeje - rió Greg - nadie se resiste a un Universe.

Perla corría a una velocidad impresionante hacia el templo, no quería escuchar más. Se sentía engañada, traicionada, usada  
\- ¡te odio Greg! - decía mientras se dirigía a la playa con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡nunca debí dejarme llevar! ¡Nunca debí besarlo! - Perla sintió de vuelta su decepción de la vida, su soledad.

\- me uso como un objeto, sólo jugo conmigo, ¡no le importó a quien besara! - Perla se dejó caer de espaldas en la arena con los brazos en cruz. Había dejado el templo atrás. Ella miraba el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos llegando a la arena, comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Sollozaba y sentía un dolor en el pecho.

\- ¿por que me hizo esto? ¿Se estaba vengando de lo que le hice en el pasado? - pensaba mientras secaba unas lágrimas. Perla estaba sufriendo el dolor de la traición amorosa, algo que nunca había sentido.

\- me quiero morir - dijo en voz alta, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta sin saber cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿perla? - dijo una voz

Perla se levantó quedando sentada en la arena. Ya era casi de noche.

\- Perla ¿estas bien? - entonces ella lo vió, era Greg con una sudadera manga larga, su pantalón de mezclilla y tenis.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - respondió ella cortante.

\- bueno, vine a despedirme de Steven y de ustedes, me voy a ir unos meses. Y quería hablar contigo. - dijo el con un poco de pena

\- ¿asi? ¿Y de que quieres hablar? - Perla se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos. Quedaron frente a frente separados como por dos metros.

Greg estaba bastante desconcertado, no esperaba encontrar esa actitud de ella, sobre todo después de los últimos encuentros.

\- bueno, pues...de nosotros - dijo él con una mano en su nuca

Ella no soportó más

\- eres un cínico - le dijo viéndolo con odio - si no fuera por que te debo la vida, te lastimaría con mi lanza por decir tantas tonterías. ¡No hay un nosotros! Sólo eres tú y tu ego -

Greg no creía lo que oía, no entendía que pasaba. Se puso serio

\- Perla, ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por que me hablas así? ¿Te hice algo? -

\- dímelo tú. Al final no te importa quién te bese ni quien te toque. ¡Y yo de estúpida cediendo a cosas que en realidad nunca me gustaron! ¡Creí en ti! - y gruesas lágrimas bajaron - ¡tu sabes lo delicada que soy para tocar a la gente y cedí a ti y me haces esto! - sollozo llevándose una mano al pecho

Greg cambio de actitud, entendió que lo que le pasara a Perla era algo muy fuerte aunque no supiera que era. Dio un paso hacia ella y extendió la mano

\- Perla, cálmate yo en verdad no se... -

¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡Ve con esa mujer que si te permite todo sin problemas! ¡Que no es delicada y hace lo que tu quieres! - sollozo y sacó su lanza, la agitó y el retrocedió

\- ¡¿de que mujer estas hablando?!Yo no he tenido ni tengo a otra mujer. Yo, te quiero a ti -

¡MENTIRA! - y siguió agitando su lanza - ¡Te has acostado con ella! Esa...esa...¡que necesita tu cuerpo!

Greg se quedó quieto - me espiaste - dijo - escuchaste lo que hablé esta tarde y ahora crees que ando con alguien más...y encima crees que te bese y te trate bien sólo por el gusto y el placer de hacerlo ¿cierto?

\- hasta que lo reconoces - dijo la blanca con mirada fuerte, parada bien derecha, viéndolo.

Las olas rugían, el viento aumento el oleaje de golpe. La noche era casi toda. El silencio dolía.

\- Si eso crees de mi, no tengo más que hacer. Sólo venía a despedirme por que me voy d meses, todo depende.

\- no me importa, por mi muérete - Perla estaba muy dolida.

Greg suspiro - voy a un entrenamiento para mejorarme físicamente y obtener algunas aptitudes que necesito. Espero al volver serles de ayuda -

\- ya te dije, sólo estorbarás - dijo Perla viéndolo esta vez altivamente, ella desapareció su lanza.

\- si es todo lárgate - sentenció la blanca.

\- ya me voy Perla - Greg dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y su pecho lleno de una inmensa decepción -

\- y llévate a tu mujercita, no se vaya a morir sin ti - dijo con una carga fuerte de veneno Perla.

\- Vidalia no va a venir - dijo Greg deteniéndose un momento - ella ya tomó ese campamento - y siguió caminando.

\- ¿Vidalia? - Perla abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ella...ella esta casada. - miro al hombre y agregó - ¿Te metes con mujeres casadas Greg? - he hizo una mueca.

\- Allí estás - dijo Greg quien dio la vuelta para verla - la antigua Perla. Al final no somos diferentes de hace 25 años - volvió a dar la vuelta, subió a su camioneta y se fue. Su mirada era de un hombre ausente y ella lo notó.

Se quedo parada un momento mientras el viento movía la estola de su moño en la espalda. Luego se hecho a correr.

-CASA DE VIDALIA-

En Beach City, alguien tocaba ansiosamente una puerta.

\- Ya voooy - gritó una mujer de cabello color crema, en la sala cenaba un joven delgado con audífonos puestos y un niño extraño que movía su pasta con el dedo.

Vidalia abrió la puerta sin quitar el seguro con cadena y se asomó.

\- Que deseas Perla - preguntó

Quisiera, hablar contigo de algo urgente - dijo Perla. Vidalia hizo una mueca, quitó el seguro con candado, salió y cerró la puerta.

\- Es por lo de Greg ¿verdad? Yo le dije que era una tontería, que no iba a funcionar -

\- entonces es verdad - pensó Perla volviendo a sentir furia y decepción. Vidalia continuó

\- le dije que está grande para el entrenamiento que quiere, va a quedar inválido cuando termine, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. Quiere convertirse en guerrillero cuando todos aquí sabemos que el es un artista, no un luchador. Técnicamente me suplicó que le diera los boletos de descuento, incluso le pedí algo vergonzoso y accedió -

Perla respiro hondo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y tembló.

\- que...fue lo que le pediste -

Vidalia se rió un poco y dijo - él es penoso, y desde hace años tengo un proyecto en mente, quiero pintar un cuadro con el Greg joven y el Greg actual en pantalón de mezclilla descalzo y sin camisa pero él siempre se negó, le da pena posar sin camisa. Debe de querer mucho este entrenamiento como para acceder a algo que le vengo pidiendo hace años.

Perla se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Vidalia

\- no, gracias...yo...nos vemos luego - y Perla hecho a correr.

Vidalia hizo una mueca – todos están locos en ese templo - y se metió a su casa.

Perla corría por la ciudad rumbo al auto lavado

\- aún puedo alcanzarlo - se decía a si misma mientras corría por las calles velozmente- tengo que alcanzarlo -

Llegó al auto lavado pero la van ya no estaba allí, comenzó a desesperarse. Respiró, se concentró y logró oír un vehículo a algunas cuadras y salió disparada hacia el sonido. Comenzó a brincar sobre las casas y divisó a lo lejos la Van que ya salía de la ciudad.

\- te voy a alcanzar - dijo y se dirigió a su objetivo

\- ¡Greeeg! - gritaba Perla mientras brincaba de casa en casa - ¡Greeg espera! -

Perla llegó a la carretera y aceleró pero era por demás, el vehículo una vez en carretera comenzó a ganar terreno y la fue dejada atrás

\- no - pensaba angustiada Perla - ¡noo! -

Entonces divisó una curva y cortó camino por el monte ganando ventaja. Metió toda su velocidad, esquivo arbustos y un par de árboles para salir a carretera antes de que pasará la Van.

Perla salió justo enfrente del vehículo, Greg la vió y giró el volante violentamente sin lograr librarla del todo; impactó a la gema con la esquina de la camioneta.

Perla salió disparada hacia el monte y Greg se salió de la carretera. Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, se bajó y corrió rápidamente. Al llegar con ella la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a la van preocupado. Perla estaba noqueada.

La colocó en la parte de atrás y prendió la luz de la van. Greg revisó su gema y estaba bien. Suspiro.

Perla abrió los ojos.

\- ¡que diablos te pasa! ¡Estas loca o que! ¡Pude haberte matado! - Gritó Greg bastante afectado y con unas perlitas de agua en sus ojos.

Sorpresivamente ella lo abrazo del dorso, ambos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

\- perdóname - dijo mientras sollozaba - soy una tonta.

\- ¿como te enteraste de la verdad? -dijo él serio.

\- fui con Vidalia - dijo Perla sin soltarlo.

\- Perla, creíste que andaba con una mujer casada y que, andando con ella me había propasado contigo. ¿De verdad crees que soy así? -

\- Yo escuché...-

\- Las charlas ajenas no se escuchan o se escuchan bien - la interrumpió

\- y ahora casi te mato, dime, que le hubiera dicho a Steven, que le hubiera dicho a las chicas,

dime Perla, ¿que hacía yo sin ti? - dijo Greg dulcemente.

Ella alzó la mirada, lo vio, acarició su cabello y puso su cabeza a la altura de la de Greg.

\- Siento muchísimo todas las cosas horribles que dije - dijo Perla bajando la mirada

\- también yo fui tonto, debí decirte que pasaba - dijo Greg acariciando el rostro de la blanca, luego sintió el aroma de Perla, suave, dulce, como a flores recién cortadas. Inhaló suave y profundamente.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta como hueles? - dijo él, y la besó sin poder resistir mas.

El sintió como temblaba la blanca gema, la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, sintió plenamente la delgada silueta – me encantas- dijo y pasó su mano por el hombro y el brazo de ella, su piel era suave y tersa.

Perla suspiró al sentir la mano de Greg y cerró los ojos, luego Greg le besó la mejilla, debajo de la oreja y por fin el cuello. Ella se estremeció con ese contacto alzando la cabeza y colocando una mano en la cabeza de Greg empujándolo hacia ella, pudo sentir la respiración cada vez más profunda de él corriéndole por la espalda. Él acarició su espalda desde su nuca hasta su moño, ella arqueo la espalda al contacto,

\- Ah...Greg -

y lo abrazo volviéndolo a besar con furia en la boca, la naciente pasión de la blanca comenzaba a desbordarse, era algo que como lava le quemaba el pecho. Sólo pensaba en lo que sentía y lo muy bien que se sentía.

El le besó nuevamente el cuello, bajó su mano y acarició desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, ella gimió y se estremeció. Luego Perla le dijo al oído algo que Greg deseaba pero que sabía debería llegar solo,

\- Greg, puedes...puedes hacerlo...-

Y él, jaló el olan del moño en la espalda de la gema blanca, deshaciéndolo totalmente, aflojando de esta manera, su celeste blusa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Ya faltaba hablar sobre estos dos personajes. Como son adultos es más fácil manejar las escenas que se pasen de románticas.

En el capitulo siguiente volveremos a ver el show entre peridot, connie y steven.

Saludos a todos. Gracias por comentar y por los favs.

Hibiky Wolf


	18. AmigoEnemigo

*AVISO: ACABO DE PÚBLICAR LA CONTINUACIÓN LEMON DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, OBVIO NO EN ESTE MEDIO YA QUE LA CLASIFICACIÓN ES DIFERENTE. PERLA Y GREG PORTANDOSE MAL. SIN MÁS, VA EL CAPITULO.

Tres días después...

Steven y Connie estaban comiendo una rosquilla. Sadie se encontraba con ellos mientras Lars dormitaba en la zona de la caja registradora.

\- Entonces Steven, ¿tu padre salió de la ciudad por una cuestión de negocios? - preguntó Sadie.

\- Si, estará fuera unos meses - dijo el chico poniéndose pensativo, y es que eso le había dicho su padre a él y a las gemas,

FLASH BACK

El hombre de cabello largo y barba ligera se encontraba en la sala de la casa, tomaba del hombro a un chico que lo veía angustiado,

\- ¿que negocio es?, ¿por que no me dijiste antes? - cuestionó Steven

\- todo esto fue muy rápido Steven, estuve mucho tiempo sin trabajar y lo necesitamos - decía el hombre mientras tomaba del hombro al chico.

\- ¡pero son 6 meses! -

\- lo sé - dijo con semblante triste - pero prometo llamarte a diario - y le sonrió.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Steven y Connie iban caminando rumbo a la casa del primero, el sendero estaba tranquilo y la tarde se comenzaba a ir,

\- mi mamá dice que no se explica como tu padre se curó totalmente de la noche a la mañana - dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio - dice que es un misterio médico - finalizó.

\- nos dijo que fue un milagro - dijo Steven luego puso los ojos serios -siento que algo me oculta -

Connie lo miró, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo

\- ¡animate! El te habla seguido y regresará pronto. Ven te invito un helado - y lo tomó de la mano.

Corrieron juntos hasta el puesto, luego se dirigieron a la playa. Ambos degustaban sus helados ávidamente,

\- ¿esta bueno el tuyo? - preguntó Steven goloso después de ver la nieve de la joven,

\- Mucho - respondió Connie con los ojos cerrados y risa malosa mientras comía el helado,

\- ¿me dejas probarlo? - dijo el chico poniéndose ojos de estrella,

Connie se puso un dedo en la barbilla y fingió un gesto pensativo,

\- mmm, esta bien - dijo por fin para la alegría del muchacho. Ella extendió el barquillo y el probó un poco,

\- mmm- dijo Steven - ¡esta deliciosa la fresa!

\- ahora quiero del tuyo - dijo Connie. Steven extendió su barquillo y Connie comió,

\- también es rico, pero me gusta más el mio - dijo la morena mientras "protegía" su helado, luego notó que Steven se le había quedado viendo a la cara,

\- Steven pasa algo - él no contestó, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Connie se puso nerviosa; un calor entre el pecho y el estómago surgió de golpe. El se acercó más.

Connie cerró los ojos y...no pasó nada más. Luego sintió que Steven le tocaba la mejilla cerca del labio con su dedo, abrió los ojos y vió a Steven comiéndose un resto de fresa que le había quitado de la mejilla.

\- te robé la fresa - dijo él riéndose.

Ella, sonrojada dijo suavemente

\- devuelmela - y se acercó y lo besó dulcemente.

Steven tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión; sintió la calidez de la boca de la joven, su aroma dulce a madera y cascada. Cerró los ojos, sintió el sabor de la fresa compartida.

Ella se separó suavemente. Cuando Steven abrió los ojos, la chica ya se encontraba a varios metros corriendo mientras le decía adiós con la mano,

\- ¡nos vemos mañana! - le gritó - ¡no vuelvas a robarte mi fresa! - dijo al final y le guiño un ojo dejando al joven bastante conmocionado quien con la boca abierta le dijo adiós con la mano.

Connie dio la vuelta en una esquina, su padre no tardaría en llegar, se rió un poco, estaba emocionada. Su segundo beso había sido más, como decirlo, adecuado que el primero. Se abrazaba y reía sola. Una voz chillona y burlona la saco de su emoción,

\- ay si, "no vuelvas a robarte mi fresa" - era Peridot quien luego guiñó el ojo sonriendo tontamente imitando a Connie. Luego se puso seria y dijo a Connie- eso ni siquiera fue un beso robado, fue alevosía y ventaja -

La verde estaba parada enfrente de Connie sin sus potenciadores con los brazos cruzados. Connie salió de su asombro y respondió de inmediato,

\- claaaro, lo dice la gema "Steeveeeen ¿un beso es un arma?" - lo último fue con acento ridículo

\- ¡cuando ya sabías lo que era un beso!; eso si es bajeza -

\- ¡eso es diferente! ¡Yo estaba muriendo! - respondió Peridot,

\- si ¡y nada tonta le sacaste un beso! Se nota que sufrías mucho - dijo sarcásticamente Connie.

Las dos chicas se veían una a la otra con puños cerrados y dientes apretados.

\- aprovechada - dijo Peridot

\- mentirosa - dijo Connie - además, ¿tu no habías dicho que lo conquistara que te ibas a alejar y no se que? - le recalcó la morena.

\- ¡eso sólo fue por una estúpida promesa que ya se disolvió! Así que estamos juntas en esto... -

Ante esas palabras, Connie se relajó, bajo la mirada y dijo

\- en eso tienes toda la razón - la seriedad de Connie afectó a Peridot quien igual se relajó .

\- podremos no soportarnos - continuó la morena - pero estamos juntas en esto y no podemos afectar a Steven.

Peridot contestó - lo sé, antes que nada debemos resolver esto que se avecina, debemos estar unidos -

Ambas ya no se miraban, estaban serias y pensativas. Luego Peridot dijo,

\- Connie - la verde no la miraba, su vista estaba desviada y se notó en ella una angustia - si él te elige, yo lo respetaré.

\- y si él te elije - dijo Connie y suspiró - yo lo entenderé.

Ambas sonrieron con timidez mientras el vehículo del alcalde pasaba pidiendo el voto, algún bullicio de jóvenes se oía de aquí a allá, la noche comenzaba a caer.

\- ¿Hecho? - dijo la verde y extendió su mano

\- hecho - dijo la morena y estrechó la mano de su interlocutora,

Después de eso, Connie dijo que se retiraba, pero al dar la vuelta Peridot la interrumpió,

\- aah y por favor Connie no uses recursos baratos, eso de la fresa fue taaan bajo - dijo burlonamente Peridot

\- ¿como tu fingiendo demencia ante algo que ya sabías con tal de conseguir algo que no te atreves a pedir? - dijo Connie riendo malosamente con ojos entrecerrados

Peridot hizo un gesto, pero luego dijo- ¡oh si soy buena en eso!, para la otra me le acercaré a su cama y le diré; "Steven, que es hacer el amor, ¿es un arma?" -

Connie abrió la boca ante el atrevido comentario - no te atreverías - le dijo

\- jeje obvio no - y ambas rieron visiblemente sonrojadas.

-  
Hibiky dice:

Entre mujeres pueden despedazarse, pero jamás se harán daño.

Saludos.


	19. Reacciones y Lamentos

Pasaron los días, se volvieron semanas y se juntaron los meses...

No se habían presentado rastros de las gemas carnívoras, se había mantenido una calma que se sentía extraña. Garnet no se dejaba seducir por esa paz la situación le tensaba, era como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

Sentada en ya su lugar favorito, miraba el mar. Un viento suave, cálido y perfecto refrescaba su roja piel y el sol lucía como una joya en el centro del cielo azul. Pensaba enque por fin Peridot había terminado de construir la nave de escape ante un ataque que les superara en número; adaptó restos de robonoides, su antigua nave de escape y material del granero de Greg. La gema verde era sin duda un gran aporte al equipo, pero a su vez, modificaba el status quo de la vida en la casa. Hacía unos meses había tenido que volver a "charlar" con ella; si bien era libre de intentar estar con Steven, había ciertos límites que se tenían que conservar sin discusión.

"Nada de sexo"

Le había sentenciado.

"Si cometes una estupidez, yo misma te daré de alimento a las gemas"

Después de eso y al sol de hoy, las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas.

También habló directamente con Steven. Lo curioso es que el chico ya sabía todo, cortesía de su padre. Había prometido a garnet que no cometería una tontería.

\- y le creo - pensaba Garnet - el problema es que cada día que pasa el crece. Temo que tomé alguna decisión en el momento menos adecuado -

Garnet suspiró profundamente, miro al cielo y continuo su pensamiento - curiosamente a Peridot la tengo controlada, pero a Connie no. Le tengo confianza y se que es centrada. No me queda mas que confiar en ella -

Garnet se recostó apoyando sus manos en el suelo. En esos meses Perla aparentaba estar bien, pero esta ansiosa y preocupada por Greg. Había estado ayudando a Peridot en la construcción de la nave de escape y en un radar mas potente y con ello distraer su mente. En su angustia, reveló más de lo que quería a Steven.

\- FLASH BACK -

Algunas semanas atrás.

En la casa sonaba el timbre de una canción, repetía la misma tonada una y otra vez, Steven se levantó de la cama, eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Tomó su celular y torpemente contesto:

\- mueno - dijo con flojera

-¡Steven! Buenos días, ¿como ha estado mi chico favorito? -

\- ¡PAPA! ¿Como has estado? Yo bien, crecí 5 cm en este últimos meses - contestó Steven orgulloso, ahora venia estando ligeramente mas alto que Peridot.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo! - contesto Greg -pronto serás más alto que yo, quizá tan alto como tu madre -dijo el hombre con sentimiento en la voz.

\- ¿como va el negocio? - dijo Steven -¿regresaras pronto? -

\- Todo va de maravilla - contesto Greg - espero pronto regresar hijo -

El chico platicaba con su padre cuando en su cama cuando de pronto Perla subió por las escaleras.

\- Steven, ¿hablas con Greg? - dijo la blanca

Steven asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Podría...hablar con él un segundo? - dijo visiblemente ansiosa -

\- Seguro Perla, te paso a Perla papá -dijo Steven a la bocina y procedió a darle su cel.

\- aaam, hola Greg - dijo y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala extrañando al chico esta acción.

\- Hola princesa - le dijo Greg suavemente. Ella se sonrojo y sonrió - te extraño mucho -finalizó Greg.

\- ¿cuando vuelves? - pregunto ella

\- aún no sé, pero avisaré cuando lo haga - dijo Greg - te mando un beso mi princesa, en tu blanco cuello - Perla puso su rostro azul y agacho la cabeza - pásame a Steven o sospechará - terminó Greg.

\- Te espero, vuelve pronto - dijo Perla y procedió a volver a la cama de Steven pero el chico estaba abajo en las escaleras mirándole con sospechosismo.

\- eeh...aah...te paso a tu padre Steven- le dió el celular y salió por la puerta principal.

\- eeh ¿papá?, dime, ¿hay algo que necesite saber? -

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Ni Steven ni Perla notaron que en aquella ocasión, Garnet estuvo en la cocina todo el tiempo y con eso, se hacía una idea de lo que se avecinaba; la gran charlaSteven, Greg & Perla.

Garnet por fin se acostó totalmente en el campo, allí en la cima de esa colina, viendo las nubes caminar lentamente,

\- pero de todo esto - comenzó a mentalizar la roja - lo que me mueve nuevamente el tablero es una ficha que no esperaba, y que quizá tenga que calmar por que es demasiado tarde para reacciones y lamentos.

FLASH BACK

Dos semanas antes.

\- Amatista, no dejes esta basura en medio de la sala - dijo Perla señalando un buró de madera oscura,un pequeño cofre un poco quebrado, unos libros y unas revistas antiguas.

\- En un momento la muevo - dijoAmatista y procedió meter las cosas en una especie de costal grande que llevaba en la mano. Se veía fastidiada.

\- y luego barres por favor - acentuó la blanca.

Amatista se detuvo, suspiro y siguió su monótona actividad, Perla sintió rara la actitud indiferente de la morada, pero no dijo mas y procedió a ir a su cuarto.

\- Perla - dijo Amatista deteniendo a la blanca en su camino -

\- si, dime - dijo Perla ya un tanto a la defensiva.

\- ¿Has besado a Greg? - preguntó

Perla podía esperar gritos, reclamos,insultos, desobediencia, persecuciones, mordidas, ataques y hasta una pelea...pero nunca eso. Intentó buscar un dejo de burla en sus palabras pero no estaban, era una pregunta sincera.

\- Amatista, ¿por que quieres saber eso? - pregunto Perla de vuelta.

\- yo... tengo curiosidad - dijo la morada sonrojada.

Perla la miró, luego se acercó.

\- Si, me he besado con Greg - dijo finalmente.

\- y...¿se sintio bien? - dijo amatista desviando la mirada.

Perla comenzó a respirar pesado.

\- Si, se sintió muy bien Amatista -dijo Perla. En este punto ya no se miraban, tenían la vista desviada una de la otra y un silencio incomodo se presentó.

Luego Amatista sonrió levemente,

\- Me alegro por ti Perla - le palmeó el brazo y camino hacía su cuarto dejando a una Perla confundida que solo la miraba retirarse sin atreverse a sacar una minúscula duda que volaba en su cabeza.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Amatista, soltó la bolsa y se dejó caer. Sollozó...

\- hace mucho tiempo - se dijo - yo, yo quize besarle. Como había visto que hacía con Rose. Él estaba dormido. Y yo, no me atreví.

Amatista bajo la cabeza y lloro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y hoy por hoy se porta fría con Perla, trata de disimularlo pero a mis ojos no se le van esos detalles.

Garnet se puso de pie, se estiró y se apoyó en la cerca.

El mundo cambia bajo nuestros pies. Steven crece, Perla se enamora, Amatista se arrepiente.

Y yo descubro que no soy tan fuertecomo me creí.

\- ALGÚN LUGAR DE ARIZONA -

\- Por mi hijo - y se oyó un disparo que impacto un a 50 mts.,

-Por mi esposa - y un disparo estruendoso que impacto la cabeza de otro blanco a 100mts.,

\- por mi mismo - un disparo ensordecedor que voló medio blanco a 120 mts.,

\- Por mi Perla - se oyó una ráfaga imponente de disparos que dieron en diferentes dianas.

Greg, visiblemente agitado llegó al final de la prueba, un tipo con pantalones militares y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro lo tomó del hombro- Has avanzado mucho en estos meses Greg, sinceramente no creí que pasaras de las dos semanas. Definitivamente no eres muy rápido ni muy fuerte, pero eres el más tenaz aquí -

Greg lo tomó como un cumplido -gracias, yo solo quiero estar listo, para proteger a los mios -

\- Hablas como si fueras a una guerra -dijo el militar sonriendo.

\- La guerra viene a nosotros - lerespondió Greg seriamente.

\- CUARTO DE PERLA -

\- Perla, puedes prender el botón azul de mi nave por favor, acabo de terminar de soldar una parte importante del tablero que extrajimos de la nave del amazonas. Solo faltara adaptar la otra y listo - dijo Peridot que usaba sus potenciadores y unos goggles.

\- Claro Peridot, ellí va, 1...2...3...- presionó el botón.

El tablero de la nave parpadeo dos,tres veces y se detuvo. Peridot se puso pálida, sintió frío y exclamó,

\- no, no de nuevo, ¡creí que...ya no habría! -

\- Que pasa - expresó Perla corriendo hacia el tablero.

Un dedo verde flotante señalo la pantalla. El detector marcaba 2 gemas carnívoras cerca del kindergarden.

Peridot abrazó a perla.

\- Tengo miedo - dijo la verde mientras por un segundo, una fracción de segundo, Perla creyó ver que la gema de Peridot oscurecía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Se viene ya la aproximacion al climax. Saludos y comenteeen!


	20. La vida y la muerte

**UN PAR DE MESES ATRÁS**

Amatista revisaba el refrigerador de la casa, tomo un bote de leche, tomó la leche y se comió el envase.

\- Amatista - interrumpió una voz desde la sala - esos alimentos son para Steven, debemos racionar en lo que regresa Greg.

\- Hay suficiente Perla - respondió la morada tranquilamente - Greg dejo dinero suficiente para las comidas.

\- las comidas de Steven - respondió la blanca - no de su hija adoptiva. - aseveró mientras se acercaba a Amatista señalándola

Amatista iba a enojarse, luego se sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y dijo con un toque de maldad

\- ¿que? ¿Ahora administras el dinero de tu novio? -

\- ¡Amatista! - y comenzó una persecución por toda la sala.  
Tiraron una lámpara, unos libros y se dispusieron a salir pero fueron detenidos por alguien que las agarró de la ropa y las levantó como si fueran gatitos.

\- paren sus tonterías - dijo Garnet y luego las bajo.

\- y Perla tiene razón , esa comida es de Steven - Perla sonrió y Amatista cruzó los brazos

\- Bien - dijo la púrpura - venderé algo de mi cuarto y compraré MI comida.

\- me parece justo - dijo la roja. Amatista fue a su cuarto, entró pero antes de cerrar volteó y dijo

\- ¡saludame a tu novio Perla! - le sacó la lengua y cerró su puerta.

Perla iba a contestar pero Garnet le tomó del hombro.

\- noto algo diferente en ti Perla - dijo Garnet viendo a la blanca. Perla se sonrojo,

\- no es nada - dijo -

\- puedes engañarme en muchas cosas Perla, pero no en esto - dijo Garnet - no soy ignorante de tus encuentros con Greg, tampoco Amatista lo es,

\- yo... - titubeo Perla -

El amor es algo hermoso Perla, pero de igual manera puede doler, sobre todo cuando no parte de un sentimiento adecuado y no digo que lo tuyo sea así - la tomó del hombro - eres muy inteligente por eso te pregunto ¿amas a Greg por que te salvo la vida? ¿Sientes que es una deuda con él? -

Perla miró a Garnet, luego contestó - mis sentimientos detonan de ese momento, estaba débil y creí mi vida vacía. Luego casi muero, luego...él me salvó la vida exponiendo la suya.

Me dijo cosas, cosas lindas y yo - tomó aire - sentí en mi pecho un calor y me comencé a ruborizar por nada, reír de la nada al recordarle -

Interrumpió Garnet - lo curioso es que nos soportabas ni su presencia en esta casa, y ahora quieres estar con él -

\- nunca fui afín al contacto humano y menos al de él por, bueno, tu ya sabes por qué - contestó la blanca viendo el cuadro de Rose Cuarzo - pero, todo cambio el día en que me salvó de morir -

Garnet suspiro - bien, entenderé que le amas por el camino correcto. ¿Le has besado? -

Perla se sonrojo, luego se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada apenada, luego empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- yo... - dijo Perla tímidamente.

\- oh por mis gemas - dijo Garnet sorprendida - Perla tu... -

La blanca, con toda su cara azul de pena y ojos cerrados, asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

 _-MENTE DE GARNET-_

Rubí: ¡preguntale que sintió!

Zafiro: no vamos a preguntar eso, es algo íntimo.

Rubí: ¡que nos de detalles! Anda zafiii...

Zafiro: eso sería abusar de la confianza que nos tiene, dejemos a ella si desea contarnos más.

Rubí: zafiiii...

Zafiro: ¡no!

 _-FUERA DE GARNET-_

Garnet se acomodó los lentes,

\- ¿te sientes bien con eso? - preguntó Garnet mientras interiormente Zafiro mordía Rubí.

\- fue extraño, raro, algo que nunca pensé hacer - Perla se agarró las manos y las pegó a su pecho - pero es...te hace sentir...cosas... - sonrió - Garnet, me tengo que ir - y Perla fue a su cuarto técnicamente huyendo.

Garnet sonreía gustosa - me siento muy feliz por ti Perla -

 _\- CASA DEL TEMPLO, 8 pm-_

\- parece que logre asustar a la niña Connie con lo de "hacer el amor"(para referencia, leer amigos/enemigos), pero la realidad es que no se que significa - pensaba una pequeña gema verde mientras entraba a la casa, venía de su encuentro con Connie apenas asimilando la charla que había tenido, pasó la sala y vio a Steven en su cuarto, antes de que la viera, se sacudió un poco y siguió

\- hola Steven ¿que has hecho? - preguntó

Él la miró, no dijo nada, bajo las escaleras, se acercó y la abrazó.

\- S..Steven? - dijo Peridot sorprendida.

\- me hace muy feliz que este bien, no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo - dijo Steven mientras la abrazaba

Peridot bajo la cabeza, tembló un poco y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo en sí misma. Y no dijo nada, lo abrazo suavemente y mojó la roja camiseta del chico con lágrimas,

\- Steven - dijo antes de largar un sollozo acompañado de palabras atragantadas. Quizo decir algo pero no pudo, todo se quedaba en su garganta. Sollozó mucho, antes de confesar,

Steven, pude matarte, ¡Sentí su hambre! - sollozó - ¡casi fui un monstruo! -

Steven se separó y la miró confundido

\- ¿que quieres decir? -

 _\- FLASH BACK -_

La gema de Peridot se elevó, la madrugada en Beach City caía como un manto que lo cubre todo.

Un resplandor iluminó la cama donde un joven de pelo Crespo dormía plácidamente, y de la gema verde, se proyecto un cuerpo luminoso, todo como suele pasar cuando una gema se regenera; excepto que el cuerpo luminoso comenzó a destellar como un foco que falla, como un holograma cortado una y otra vez.

El cuerpo luminoso tocó tierra y abrió algo que sería la boca, comenzó a andar hacia el pequeño en la cama. Extendía sus brazos y manos como queriéndole agarrar pero, a su vez, una increíble fuerza la detuviera. Con todo, llegó hasta donde estaba el joven, abrió aún más su boca, se preparó para arrancar algo de él.

Luego se llevó las manos a la frente, arqueó la espalda, se sacudió un par de veces, volvió a destellar, se elevó y en una implosión apareció Peridot, quien suavemente cayó a la cama junto a Steven, profundamente dormida.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

\- Eso pasó Steven - dijo la gema verde con la cabeza abajo y perlitas de agua en sus ojos.

Steven estaba un poco asustado, no tenía idea que había estado tan cerca de morir. No dejó que esa sensación lo venciera, volvió a abrazar a Peridot y le dijo al oído,

\- todo está bien, estas aquí, nada de lo que haya pasado cambia lo feliz que me siento de tenerte conmigo sana y salva -

Ella sintió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento, suspiro - gracias mi amor - dijo Peridot, se separó y le unió sus labios con los del chico.

Peridot tenía un aroma diferente, era fresco, como a naranja recién cortada o a mar. El la abrazó de la cintura para después separarse,

\- Peridot yo... -

\- lo sé - dijo la verde sonriendo y sonrojada,  
\- estas confundido, no te angusties, lo que tenga que suceder vendrá a su tiempo - se alejó un poco de él,

\- yo no quiero lastimar a nadie - le dijo Steven bajando la mirada -

\- la existencia es aprendijaze, y para bien o para mal estaré contigo Steven, hasta que mi gema pierda su color -

\- Peridot yo... -

\- No digas más - interrumpió la rubia - ya hablaremos luego, tengo trabajo que hacer - y procedió a retirarse,

Entonces Steven la tomó de la mano, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó de nueva cuenta. Peridot sorprendida no alcanzaba a comprender, Steven la tomó suavemente y se sentaron en el sillón sin dejar de besarla. Él se separó,

\- S..steven..no... - dijo Peridot con dificultad.

El chico beso su mejilla, acarició su cabello, los ojos de Peridot estaban entrecerrados,

\- Steven...no... - dijo nuevamente

Steven la abrazó más y entre besos, la respiración se hizo pesada, había un calor extraño que emanaba de ellos, comenzaron a resbalar dejando a Peridot casi de espaldas en el sillón,

\- ...no... - dijo casi como un gemido la gema rubia.

\- Hey stivi, cuando una chica dice que no, deberías detenerte - dijo Amatista quien tenía su látigo entre las manos y estaba sentada en el borde del cuarto de Steven, quedando justo arriba de ellos.

Sobra decir que Steven se fue al otro extremo del sillón asustado y sonrojado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, Peridot tenía los ojos enormes viendo a Amatista,

\- ...yo...yo...¡tengo mucho que hacer! - y se vió un visaje verde recorrer la casa hasta dirigirse a la puerta que da al templo.

\- vaya - dijo Amatista - se fugó - luego vió a a Steven que estaba en apenado a más no poder.

\- Y dime stivi - la púrpura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados - ¿siquiera sabes que hacías? -

\- yo...tengo algo que hacer - y salió por la puerta -

¡Saludame a Connie! - gritó Amatista entre risas.

\- no voy a dejar de vigilar a estos tres, tienen las emociones a flor de piel. Aunque jamás creí al stivi tan atrevido je je - se quedó pensando la morada. Luego apoyó sus manos en el suelo y levantó la cabeza, recordó la charla que había tenido con Perla, se cara se ensombreció y denotó tristeza y disgusto.

\- todo por cobarde - se reprochó a si misma.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Peridot, Perla, Garnet y Amatista estaban reunidas en la sala, el nerviosismo flotaba entre ellas,

\- lograron detectar a estas gemas una vez que Peridot conectó el accesorio ¿cierto? - preguntó Garnet

\- así es - respondió la verde - aún falta anexarle una catalizador y será más potente, pero con esta pieza, ya localizó a estas dos -

\- Siguen allí - habló Amatista - ¿vamos...a ir por ellas? - preguntó mirando a Garnet

\- Si, debemos detenerlas ahora, deben estar buscando más gemas corruptas para transformarlas en carnívoras -  
Contestó Garnet

\- ¿que hacemos con Steven? Está fuera con Connie - preguntó Perla. Peridot hizo una mueca y entorno los ojos.

\- No le diremos nada - dijo la roja - en este momento sólo vamos a sondear terreno, si tenemos oportunidad para destruirlas, lo hacemos - dijo Garnet.

 _CASA DE CONNIE_

Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana, los chicos habían preparado palomitas y veían una película de samuráis que a Steven tanto le gustaban, en esa ocasión le había tocado elegir a él.

Era un alegre sábado y el clima era adecuado para pasar el tiempo. Steven disfrutaba de la compañía de Connie, pero su mente comenzaba a dialogar sobre a donde se dirigía su comportamiento.

\- Steven, ¿en que piensas? - dijo de pronto Connie,

\- yo...me preocupo por todo lo que está pasando - dijo el chico y continuó - no se si aparecerán más de estas gemas, y luego mi padre... -

\- ¿que pasa con tu papá Steven? - reaccionó la joven -

\- nada, sólo que tengo la impresión de que - titubeó el chico - de que está enamorado -

Connie se impresionó y se incorporó del sillón en el que estaba totalmente relajada,

\- ¿enamorado? ¿Tienes idea de quién? -

Steven la miró

\- olvidalo Connie, sólo son ideas mías -

Connie sabía que el tenían algo en mente que no dejaba salir, así que le acarició el cabello y le dijo:

\- ¿seria muy malo que se enamorará de alguien? Creo que todos tenemos derecho a ello -

Steven la miró y dijo,

\- no me molesta eso, me molesta que no me lo digan - dijo con un dejo de tristeza,

\- ¿no te lo digan quienes? - cuestionó Connie mirándolo directamente,

El la miro, hizo una graciosa mueca, se retorció un poco y soltó al fin,

\- creo que Perla y mi papá...se quieren -

La chica abrió los ojos y una sonrisa lentamente surgió,

\- que romántico - dijo - digo si no te molesta que lo diga -

\- no me molesta que se quieran, pero no me lo dicen, creen que soy tonto o algo así - terminó Steven

\- yo no creo eso - dijo la morena - creo que no saben como decírtelo y apenas están viendo como -

\- pues eso espero - dijo steven.

Connie veía al chico, ahora era un poco más alto y un poco más delgado (en realidad no mucho, pero eso no le importaba), tomó su mano de forma furtiva y él la volteó a ver,

\- ¡animo! - le dijo - siempre contarás conmigo - y sonrió. Él la vió, le sonrió y le dijo

\- gracias Connie - pensando de pronto que Peridot le había dicho algo similar. De la nada, Steven quizo de pronto, desaparecer.

\- le gusto - pensó - y a Peri también. ¿Que pasaría si intento besar a Connie? ¿Me dejaría? ¿Y a Peridot como hace unos meses? ¿Volveria a dejarme? -

Connie no le soltaba la mano y de la nada comenzó a acercarse, Steven se sonrojo y de pronto sintió la calidez de la morena, su aroma, su aliento.

\- tengo que irme - se puso de pie Steven súbitamente - recordé algo que tengo que hacer con las chicas - mintió y salió de la casa de Connie.

La chica de ascendencia india se sintió profundamente triste y decepcionada. Bajo la cabeza, apago la televisión, tiro las palomitas a la basura y subió a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cama, boca abajo y abrazando una almohada pensó en que hubo un tiempo que en el corazón de Steven sólo estaba ella, como dueña y señora, y que de la nada, estaba sola.

\- Peridot - pensó - ojalá nunca hubieras venido - y la adolescente lloró asustada de sus palabras.

\- no puedo seguir así - se dijo. Y con todos sus sentimientos, decidió que tenía que haber un fin.

Fue a casa de Steven.

 _KINDERGARDEN_

Cinco gemas carnívoras de pequeño tamaño rondaban la entrada del Kindergarden. Aunque sus movimientos eran erráticos, las gemas suponían que buscaban gemas corruptas normales para consumirlas.

\- ¿las atacamos? - preguntó amatista a las chicas, quienes junto con ella, se encontraban en un punto alto observando.

-no- respondió Garnet rápidamente y entre susurros - sólo venimos a observar -

Peridot se encontraba con ellas, habían recuperado sus potenciadores pero, aún con ellos, sentía miedo; una sensación muy rara nacía en su pecho. Deseaba irse de allí.

\- ¿saben? - dijo la verde - yo...yo me voy no quiero estar aquí - dijo la verde.

Pero en realidad no había dicho nada, se dio cuenta que lo pensó. Se encontraba detrás de las tres sin poder hablar.

Quizo gritar y no pudo, hablar y hasta moverse. Entonces se dió cuenta de que una pequeña gema traslúcida, en uno de los huecos vacíos del kinder garden, la veía. Sintió la mirada sin ojos y sintió su cuerpo extraño.

Peridot se abalanzó a Amatista, Garnet y Perla y las empujó.

Las chicas sorprendidas cayeron, las gemas se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Cayeron al fondo.

\- ¿que diablos? - dijo Amatista agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¡algo no está bien con Peridot! - exclamó Garnet parándose.

Cinco pequeñas gemas traslúcidas las rodearon. Ellas entraron en guardia,

\- no dejen que les muerdan o todo se acaba - dijo Perla.

Amatista, Garnet y Perla juntaron espaldas,

\- ¡por Rose Cuarzo! - gritaron las tres, y se lanzaron al ataque.

Peridot se agarraba el pecho y pensaba,

\- ¡¿que diablos hice?! -

\- lo que tenías que hacer - se oyó una escabrosa voz en su cabeza. Ella se fue de rodillas y se sacudió.

\- ¡nooo! ¡¿Quien eres tú maldita cosa?! -

\- tu próximo dueño - oyó nuevamente. Peridot perdió control de su cuerpo.

 _-TEMPLO, CASA DE STEVEN -_

Steven se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. De momento era mejor para él, quería pensar un poco sobre sus sentimientos.

¿A quien quería? ¿Que sentía?

Recordar a la verde en sus brazos le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Los besos, su cabello, tocar su piel, oír sus voz melosa.

Sinceramente quería volverlo a hacer y, quien sabe, seguir adelante.

Los recuerdos de los besos de Connie...

...lo emocionaban, también pensó en buscar una oportunidad con ella para ver hasta donde llegaban esas sensaciones...pero no.

Él no sería un patán. ¿Que debía hacer?

¿Podía estar con una gema?

¿Que diablos era lo natural en él siendo un híbrido?

La soledad, como un hueso roído, le calaba. No había un anterior a él que pudiera explicárselo y, averiguarlo iba a costar mucho.

\- Hablaré con Garnet - pensó - y veremos que pasa -

Caminó por la sala.

Connie...Peridot... ¿Por que todo era tan difícil?

Tomó asiento en la sala y escuchó de pronto sonar el portal.

Alguien había llegado...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Como pudieron notar, la primera parte de este capitulo está ubicada justo después del capitulo Amigos/enemigos, esto fue por un pequeño error que tuve al publicar, pero no podía simplemente dejar fuera esa parte.

Se viene una batalla a muerte chavooos!

Saludos y gracias por los comentarios.

Hibiky -


	21. El Inicio de la Guerra

Perla estaba enfrascada en una batalla ante un oponente de ataque extraño; buscaba atravesar con su lanza a una gema carnívora de la mitad de su tamaño e increíblemente rápida. Simplemente, era como querer atrapar un conejo hiperactivo.

\- ¡quédate quieta tu...cosa! - gritó la blanca agitando su lanza de un lado a otro mientras el ente esquivaba ágilmente. De pronto, otra gema de menor tamaño apareció atrás y le pegó en la nuca con algo parecido a un palo, pero creado por ella misma.

\- ¡aah! - exclamó la blanca y giro para golpear a su agresor pero ya no estaba; otra gema pequeña la golpeó en la espalda nuevamente. Perla cayó hacía el frente con gesto de dolor.

Amatista no estaba mejor, usaba su látigo para mantener dos gemas a distancia pero no las había podido golpear. De pronto tres le cayeron y Amatista giro y se movió de lugar, pero casi de inmediato estaba nuevamente rodeada. Una de las gemas le golpeó la cabeza con su arma.

\- ¡malditas cosas! - exclamó tallando su cráneo.

Garnet lanzaba golpes, igual no conectaba ninguno.

\- así no iremos a ningún lado - pensó mientras se defendía y contraatacaba. De igual forma ya le habían golpeado un par de veces. Temía que en una de esas, tuvieran tiempo para morder. Sin contar además, que Peridot había desaparecido.

TEMPLO, SALA DE LA CASA.

El brillo del portal iluminó la sala, el típico sonido con milenios de antigüedad retumbó dando a entender al joven de camiseta roja que alguien había llegado.

\- están aquí las chicas - pensó - ¿donde habrán ido?

Steven se paró del sillón y camino lentamente hacia el portal, no había ningún sonido. Eso de por si era raro.

Camino hacia el portal y no había nadie.

\- ¿nadie? - dijo Steven buscando una respuesta de que, quizá, era una broma de Amatista.

Llegó al portal y no halló nada, miro al rededor, nada.

\- ¿chicas? - volvió a preguntar - esto no es gracioso por favor salgan - dijo mientras caminaba hacía atrás para no perder de vista el portal.

Chocó con algo. Algo blando a la altura de su espalda pero metálico a la altura de sus pantorrillas.

\- Peridot - pensó Steven y se dio la vuelta.

KINDERGARDEN

No había avance y ellas se agotaban. Amatista bufaba, Perla tenía ya varios golpes acumulados, y Garnet comenzaba a desesperar. Al inicio eran cinco, pero quien sabe de donde se habían multiplicado, ahora eran 10 pequeñas gemas traslúcidas.

Todo tomó un giro severo cuando una gema carnívora hizo por morder la cabeza de Perla.

\- ¡no! ¡Agáchate Perla! - y Amatista lanzó un latigazo que evitó la fatal tarascada golpeando de lleno la boca del pequeño monstruo.

\- ¿estas bien Perla? - dijo la morada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- si, gracias a ti - contestó la blanca.

\- eso es - dijo Garnet y gritó - ¡gemas, seguimos bajo ataque, no se distraigan tengo un plan, reúnanse conmigo! -

Amatista y Perla llegaron donde Garnet quien corrió hacia una especie de cueva amplia de una estrecha entrada., ambas la siguieron.

\- aquí nos van a acorralar - dijo Amatista,

\- no, respondió Garnet, aquí las vamos a enterrar - y sacó sus puños.

Aunque era alta la entrada (unos dos metros) era bastante estrecha y sólo pasaría una gema a la vez.

\- atentas - dijo Garnet

Dos gemas asomaron una abajo y otra arriba de la entrada, Garnet rápidamente impacto a la de abajo atrapándola bajo su puño aprovechando que no podía huir, y Perla a la de arriba atravesando sus gemas. Estas explotaron.

\- Dos menos - dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-TEMPLO, SALA DE LA CASA-

De los dedos cilíndricos verde pistache se escurrió un cuerpo semi inconsciente. Una vez en el suelo, una gema brillante blanca de la cual no se distinguía ropa ni cara, con las extremidades robóticas de Peridot, se colocó arriba, como una araña sobre su presa,

\- Ssteeeveeeeen - siseó la gema brillante,

\- Pe...Peridot, ¿por que? - dijo Steven con dificultad, y es que una vez que la descubrió, no tuvo tiempo de nada, ella (o lo que parecía ser ella) lo había lanzado contra la pared, luego contra la cocina, y ahora estaba encima de él,

\- ¿me... odias? - preguntó Steven con dificultad,

Del rostro de luz de la gema sólo alcanzaba a distinguirse la gema de Peridot parpadeante, se abría una enorme boca con dientes.

\- eresss nuessstro - salió de la boca de la gema verde poseída y procedió a morder la cabeza del chico.

El chico notó que, en el fondo de esa cara blanca, al final, habían unos ojos que lloraban y sufrían inmisericordemente. Unos ojos que le pedían perdón.

La gema retrocedió un segundo, luego gruñó y volvió a abrir sus fauces.

\- ¡Aléjate de él! - gritó la voz de una joven que, con espada en mano lanzó un revés a la gema quien se cubrió con sus implantes y retrocedió,

Connie estaba en un extremo, agitada y con la espada de Rose extendida por su brazo derecho, había ido a hablar con Steven para tratar de zanjar sus sentimientos y poner fin a su confusión y angustia, nunca pensó encontrarse con una Peridot irreconocible, visiblemente más larga, como si sus extremidades fueran de hule, y blanca brillante...sin rostro, sólo se gema parpadeante en su frente.

\- ¡tuuu! ¡TUU! - la gema verde lanzó un gruñido que estremeció a la morena - ¡vasss a moriiir! - y comenzó a dispararle con su cañón láser.

\- ¡Que diablos te pasa loca! - gritó Connie mientras brincaba esquivando por toda la sala - ¡no habíamos quedado en algo! ¡¿Que te pasó?! -

Steven seguía tirado en la cocina, escucha los gritos, quería ponerse de pie.

Connie corría por la sala, aprovechó un descuido, brincó en el sillón y cayó por arriba a la Peridot corrupta lanzando espadazos seguidos, golpeaba, giraba, y volvía a golpear sin caer, los potenciadores comenzaron a presentar golpes.

\- ¡vuelve en ti! - gritaba Connie quien se cansaba de correr y atacar. Peridot seguía atacando con el cañón sin detenerse,

\- ¡mueeere humaaana! - dijo silvantemente y disparó, Connie esquivó corriendo, dio un giro y cortó el brazo del cañón con la espada, pero la Peridot poseída no se quejó, en vez de eso apuntó de frente a una Connie desprevenida, con el cañón del otro brazo,

\- dijimos que muerasss - y disparó a quemarropa.

KINDERGARDEN

Perla, Garnet y Amatista bufaban cansadas pero al fin, habían acabado con la última gema corrupta.

\- Definitivamente, extraño cuando enfrentábamos a las gemas corruptas normales - dijo Amatista bastante agitada.

\- Sin embrago, no hemos terminado aún - dijo Perla sinceramente preocupada - tenemos que encontrar a Peridot urgentemente, nos tiene que explicar que fue lo que paso allá arriba, quizá, quizá no esta en realidad totalmente sana.

Garnet se puso de pie y se concentró, se permitió usar la visión futura. No llevaba ni 5 segundos cuando comenzó a convulsionar, se llevó una mano al pecho, una rodilla al suelo, sus lentes cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Garnet! - se acercaron preocupadas Amatista y Perla, la roja tenia los ojos desorbitados.

Vio unos ojos rojo sangre con la esclerótica negra que se reía de ella "no podrás hacer nada" , vio una gema rosa rota junto a un niño también roto, vio a una joven morena ensangrentada, a una verde gema carnívora devorando semejantes, vio Beach City Invadido de gemas traslúcidas destruyéndolo todo. Vio un mundo en llamas.

Les vio perdiendo la guerra.

\- Tenemos, tenemos que volver al templo - dijo Garnet con sus tres ojos llorosos.


	22. La Desición Mas Difícil

El techo de las casas siempre otorga una falsa sensación de seguridad y protección. Al vernos encerrados y separados del exterior el ser humano cree que los peligros externos no pueden hacernos nada.

Yo también lo creo o lo creí, o ya no sé. Pero este lugar dejo de ser seguro hace meses, cada día, cada semana, cada mes teníamos que dejar de ser nosotros para ir siendo alguien más.

Mis oídos zumban, hay dolor en el aire. Me arde, me duele, pero estoy orgullosa. Agradezco a mi maestra Perla por haberme hecho quien soy. El Guardián.

Me duele mi costado derecho, me quema profusamente mientras, acostada en esta devastada sala miró el techo de madera, roto y humeante. Roto como la gema verde casi totalmente partida por la mitad que está a mi derecha agonizante. Humeante como mi ropa después del disparo.

 _ **5 MINUTOS ANTES**_

\- dijimosss que murieraaasss - y Peridot disparó. Sin embargo, ese disparo nunca llegó a Connie, Steven estaba frente a ella con el escudo rosado activado.

\- ¡Steven! - se sorprendió la morena

\- Un momento Connie, dejame intentarlo - y se dirigió con el escudo activado hacia la Peridot poseída.

\- Peridot, ¿Sómos amigos recuerdas? - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente - fuimos a ver tortugas y leímos libros y quedamos de ir a la feria -

\- ¿sssolo de esso te acuerdas humano? - dijo la voz sisseante de la Peridot monstruo, quien ya sin un brazo, apuntaba con el otro a la pareja.

\- teeengo los recuerdos de essta estúpida gema en mis manosss, y en el fondo, sssolo le esstoy dando lo que quiere - dijo venenosamente la verde -quiere a la niña muerta y a ti te quiere para ellaaa, y que mejor que comiendonos tu gema de cuarzzzo - luego una risa gutural surgió -

\- ¡eso es mentira! - dijo Connie visiblemente enojada, aún detrás de Steven - ella y yo ya habíamos hablado y se que ella es noble, no desearía mi muerte, quizá...quizá piense que estaría mejor sin mí, pero yo...no soy mejor, ¡y aún así la quiero aquí sana! ¡La estas controlando monstruo! -

La gema poseída río guturalmente sin dejar de apuntar. Luego dijo,

\- te vamos a comer morena, nos beberemos tu cuerpo, ya estamos casi listas, ustedes son muy pocos, les hemos controlado desde el inicio -

\- les derrotaremos - dijo Steven con seriedad y agregó - y recuperaremos a Peridot.

\- ni ssiquiera pueden protegerssse usstedes missmoss ¡fuera del camino Rose! - y lanzó el rayo, pero el paralizador, atrapó a Steven y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, el chico no pudo activar el escudo burbuja (que lo cubriría del golpe) y se estrelló en la puerta. Al caer comenzó a sangrar de la cabeza y del labio, parecía que había perdido la conciencia.

Connie aprovechó el movimiento de la verde y le estrelló una patada a la altura del estómago, brincó, giró su cuerpo y asestó un golpe certero con la espada justo en medio de la gema de Peridot, algo en ella hizo que no atravesará la gema, sólo la fracturó con quirúrgica medida. Peridot disparó una vez más impactando el costado de Connie quien giro y cayó de espaldas, mirando el techo. Todo se hizo silencio.

Connir veía el techo. A su derecha una gema agonizante, a su izquierda un chico de gran corazón muy lastimado.

Peridot se movió. Connie se estremeció, puso su mano en su costado humeante e hizo a ponerse de pie. Agarró su espada y arrastrandola se acercó a la gema verde.

Peridot ya estaba en su color, ya no parecía la gema monstruo de hacia un minuto, tenía la vista pérdida y lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos pálidos. Su cuerpo se había encogido, dejando sus potenciadores tirados.. Sin parpadear, volteó a ver a la morena y le dijo,

\- gracias...por detenerme...perdoname por herirte - una lágrima escurrió - soy...un monstruo...hay alguien en...en mi cabeza - Peridot cerró los ojos y los apretó - ¡termina el trabajo! - sollozó - mátame... -

Connie puso una rodilla en el suelo y acarició el verde rostro de su rival de amor. Una lágrima de Connie cayó en el rostro de la verde. Connie se sacudió sus lágrimas, puso rostro duro,

\- hay que acabar el trabajo - dijo,

Peridot sonrió y dijo,

\- gra...gracias - y se relajó esperando la estocada que dividiera su gema en dos.

Pero no llegó, sintió que la levantaban, abrió los ojos y era Connie, ¡connie la estaba cargando en sus brazos! Aún con su costado terriblemente herido.

\- que...haces, mátame o podría...podría... -

\- ¡¿y que le voy a decir a Steven?! ¡¿Que mate a la gema que ama?! - dijo Connie con lágrimas.

Peridot rió - el...el te ama a ti -

\- Pues lo averiguaremos juntas -

Con mucho trabajo Connie llevó en brazos a Peridot hasta donde estaba Steven, cada paso dejaba su marca de sangre en el suelo en grandes gotas. Al llegar, la colocó a su lado.

\- Steven - dijo Connie acariciando el rostro del chico, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su sien izquierda, y de su labio.

El chico abrió los ojos y vió a la morena, luego volteó y vió a la verde y se incorporó sentándose.

\- Connie, estás herida... - dijo el joven mientras veía la quemada en el costado de la chica.

\- si, y me duele mucho - dijo Connie - pero Peridot esta mal, podría recaer, yo, yo tuve que lastimarla.

¡Curala! - le dijo Connie

\- ¡Curala ahora! - la morena miraba a Steven, él le devolvió la mirada.

\- su gema esta muy dañada - dijo Steven con dolor,

\- entonces curala como hiciste antes - dijo la morena,

Steven asintió y se iba a limpiar la sangre de su boca pero Connie se lo impidió y sólo lo miró seriamente.

Entonces Steven tomó el pequeño cuerpo a su lado que estaba inconsciente la colocó en sus brazos, puso una mano en su nuca para apoyarla y la besó. Sintió sus labios suaves y resecos por la batalla, su aliento y respiración.

"No ganarás Rose" rebotó en la mente de Steven mientras besaba a la verde. "La guerra se viene" y la voz se desvaneció.  
Peridot brillo Steven detuvo el beso, Connie tuvo miedo de que el monstruo volviera y tuvo terror, luego sintió su costado muy mojado, había perdido mucha sangre, tosió tapándose con su mano y vió sangre, la debilidad de la anemia y el sobreesfuerzo le llegó. Se desmayó sobre Steven.

Las cristal gems llegaron asustadas por el portal y vieron un caos en la casa, una cocina con fuego en algunas partes, una sala destruida con disparos marcados en la pared, agujeros de disparos en el techo, una puerta de entrada en escombros y entre ellos, un chico de camiseta roja sentado y apoyado en la pared con una morena a su derecha, quemada en su lado derecho en su ropa pero ni un rastro de herida ya, dormida en el hombro de él, con un leve asomo de sangre en los labios.

Del lado izquierdo estaba una cansada Peridot totalmente inconsciente, apoyada en el hombro de Steven, con su gema brillante e intacta.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

 _ **Opiniones?**_


	23. Tiempo Lento

\- Cuando abrí los ojos, Connie estaba enfrente de mi con su costado derecho quemado y sangrante. Recuerdo que me dijo que le dolía pero, que Peridot estaba muriendo. Me dijo que la salvara.

Me impresioné al ver la gema en la frente de Peridot quebrada casi en su totalidad por la mitad. Moverla me dio temor, la coloque en mis brazos y la besé en los labios. Yo tenía sabor a sangre en mi boca que, quizá, también cura.

Peridot se iluminó y se elevó un momento en el aire, noté que Connie palidecía y vi miedo en sus ojos al ver a Peridot brillar mientras ponía su mano en su costado, había sangre en el suelo. Era de ella. Luego Connie se desmayó en mi pecho, la tomé de los hombres y dije su nombre una y dos veces, me entró temor. Luego la besé.

Tenía sabor de sangre en mi boca y ella también.

El cuerpo de Peridot dejo de brillar y bajo a mi lado.

Yo sentí un dolor de cabeza fortísimo y recordé que sangraba de una fea herida en mi cráneo.

Luego vi que la herida de Connie se cerraba y su hemorragia se detenía. La coloque a mi lado.

Me dormí.

 _ **-TEMPLO, SALA DE LA CASA-**_

Dos días después de la batalla en la sala, las gemas se habían dedicado a reparar los daños que dejado la casa devastada. Perla había reparado la puerta, Amatista pintar las paredes y Garnet parte del techo.

Connie estaba con sus padres quienes al ver la ropa de la chica quemada, la habían castigado prohibiendole visitar a Steven. Cabe mencionar que la joven estaba sana. Al parecer Steven la había curado.

Ella y Peridot habían hablado con las gemas, habían despertado como a las 4 horas después de que las chicas los habían encontrado en la casa devastada. Ambas sanas, ambas bien.

La explicación no había sido fácil; por su parte Peridot había manifestado que una voz en su cabeza había empezado a sonar y le robó el control de su cuerpo. Les confesó a las chicas la falla que había habido en su última regeneración y como estuvo a punto de herir a Steven. Con lágrimas en los ojos les pidió perdón por no decirles y por haber causado todo el desastre.

Ni Granet ni Perla ni Amatista se habían mostrado inquisitivas con la pequeña verde, pero la falla en ella las ponía alerta, ¿Podía Peridot recaer?, ¿Sería un peligro potencial?

Por otro lado Peridot estaba emocionalmente devastada. Connie le dijo a las chicas que está vez la regeneración de Peridot había sido correcta con la finalidad de ayudarla pero la realidad es que no había visto toda su regeneración, sólo confiaba en Steven y en su poder.

Connie explicó la batalla, como Peridot se había comportado acentuando que estaba poseída, o algo así. Como habían salvado la vida gracias a él niño de la estrella.

El cual por cierto. Aún estaba inconsciente.

 _ **-CAMA DE STEVEN -**_

Un joven con la cabeza vendada y diversos moretones en la cara y cuerpo dormía. Lleva ya más de 48 horas de inconsciencia y todas las gemas estaban al pendiente de él; sin embargo en ese momento solo se encontraba sentada en una silla con la cara enterrada en las sábanas, la gema de piel verde. No la habían logrado despegar de allí desde que había acabado la "interrogación".

\- Me creen un peligro - pensaba Peridot - y quizá tengan razón. Tomaba la mano de Steven y acaricio el dorso de su mano con sus dedos pequeños.

\- Te lastimé, te herí, te amenacé, te intente matar - sollozo - como no me di cuenta de que esto podría pasar si sabía que mi regeneración no fue adecuada. Te puse en peligro Steven - tomó su mano completa y cruzo sus dedos con los de él. Observó curiosa el contrastante color de su piel verde encendido y la piel del chico; eran muy diferentes.

\- Aunque eres un híbrido somos diferentes, no tenemos la misma naturaleza, eres un ser único - bajó la mirada - y casi te mato.

No había palabras ni situaciones que animaran a la verde. Se sentía un monstruo a pesar que la misma Connie le había dicho que no lo era.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Peridot fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso. La cabeza le retumbaba y se sentó. Poco a poco su vista se fue habituando y lo primero que vio fue a Connie quien estaba sentada a su lado en un sillón que se había salvado de la batalla.

\- Connie - dijo lentamente Peridot - yo...yo... - se llevo una mano a su gema y la sintió lisa y limpia, luego se dio cuenta que ella misma se sentía completamente bien, aún mas de lo que se había sentido antes de la batalla, lo cual le dio a entender que siempre había estado enferma. Peridot hizo una mueca de dolor y los ojos se le humedecieron, luego abrazó a Connie y estalló en llanto.

\- Calma Peridot - le dijo Connie mientras la abrazaba - No fue tu culpa-

\- si lo fue - dijo Peridot entre llanto - yo debí saber que estaba algo mal en mi ¡hubo pruebas y las ignoré! -

Connie la abrazó más fuerte - aún así sé que tu jamás le harías daño - dijo la morena.

\- te lastime a tí - se separó y la miro - te intente matar. ¡pude haberlo hecho! - agachó la cabeza - soy un monstruo -

\- ¡no lo eres! - Peridot paró el llanto y la miro sorprendida - No digas que lo eres jamás. A Steven no le gustaría; deja de sentirte culpable. Lo mejor es esperar a ver como sigues y si vuelves a sentirte rara, habla con las chicas. Te ayudaremos. Pero no eres un monstruo - la chica morena le sonrió - bueno, solo cuando te pones tonta conmigo y haces burla -

\- jejeje - rió Peridot y una última lágrima cayó - jajajaja ¡tonta! que me haces reír y hechas a perder mi drama -

\- luego se volvió a poner seria - en serio Connie, perdóname -

\- Tú también perdóname por haber roto tu gema - dijo mientras acariciaba la verde gema en la frente de la pequeña alien.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

\- Por increíble que parezca, esperar la recuperación de Steven sería más fácil si ella me hiciera compañía - pensaba tristemente Peridot mientras seguía tomando la mano del chico.

\- Las otras gemas, aunque han sido condescendientes conmigo, se nota que me vigilan y eso me hace sentir perseguida, como antes lo era - se volvió a recostar en la cama sintiendo la cálida piel del humano.

\- como pudo pasar esto - se dijo y se quedó dormida.

 _ **CASA DE CONNIE**_

\- ¡papá quiero ir a ver Steven! Él esta herido. - decía connie a su padre,

\- Hasta que se cumplas tu castigo, ya lo sabes - Mencionó el hombre sentado en su sillón, leyendo un diario.

\- ¡Pero está mal! - expresaba la joven con cierto tono de voz - Por favor déjame ir - Connie estaba a punto de llorar.

Su padre la miró desde atrás del periódico, suspiró un poco - hasta pasado mañana -

\- ¡aaaaaah! - dijo Connie mientras corría a su cuarto furiosa, entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta y se tiro en la cama. Mordía su almohada. No había visto al chico desde el día que había dejado el templo. Hablaba todos los días y todos los días era lo mismo, el chico no despertaba y ella temía por su vida. Sus heridas externas estaban curadas, pero estaba débil y al parecer, nadie sabía por que.

La mamá de Connie había hecho una visita al chico, todo estaba en orden, temieron que estuviera en coma pero no cumplía con las características, solo dormía.

\- Quiero verlo - pensaba la morena en alguna parte de ella sentía que su presencia le ayudaría a despertar.

\- Estoy a punto de cometer una tontería - pensó de pronto con la mirada entrecerrada.

 _ **\- ARIZONA -**_

\- Greg Universe - dijo un militar con lentes oscuro y gorra verde. Llevaba los pantalos típicos militares y botas lustrosas.

\- ¡Dígame Señor! - dijo Greg

\- ...es ¡si, señor! - dijo el soldado algo fastidiado - pero bueno, ya no importa, si no lo dijiste bien en tantos meses, menos ahora. Universe, ha completado con satisfacción el entrenamiento de MANEJO DE ARMAS, EN MODALIDAD CORTA Y LARGA, FASE DE MONTAÑA BASADO EN LA ESCUELA RANGER.

\- Eres el hombre de mayor edad que logra pasar estas pruebas, viniste siendo alguien, ahora eres alguien mejor - dijo el militar - usa para bien tus conocimientos adquiridos -

\- Los usaré para proteger a los que amo - dijo Greg seriamente.

 _ **DESDE EL FONDO DEL MAR**_

Un sonido, como un grito de muerte cimbró el lecho marino. Los animales se movilizaron espantados escapando por todos lados. Algo se arrastraba en el fondo, seres deformes y malignos como entidades infernales, cientos de Gemas traslucidas de diferentes tamaños caminaban lenta pero firmemente. Se acercaba el ataque final.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y continuamos.

Un saludo a estos grandes chicos que han estado comentando y que hacen que uno siga aqui:

Fenix: Fijate que igual yo creo que muchos fanfics mejoran la historia. No sé si está lo logre, pero que lo menciones es un gran honor. Saludoooos.

WerewolfMazuko117: Jeje bueno, la idea es que el lector tenga ganas de más, por eso trato de que los finales sean llamativos. XD

Elizabeth112: Trato de echarle todas las ganas a las batallas, hago como si yo las viera por televisión para tratar de hacerlas emocionantes. Perla y Greg y si, son difíciles pero ella se sentía sola, y él también necesitaba compañía. Viene pronto un capitulo donde se explica que sienten cada uno con respecto a Rose

Pirata: Pronto vendrá una explicación de que son estas gemas. Son diferentes a las corruptas.

Ixurdes: Y con el final, se vera mucho drama. A ver que les parece.

Sé que hay más que han comentado. Gracias a todos por ello. Se viene el finaaaaal.


	24. Los Motivos de Greg

**Varios meses atrás.**

La van de Greg se encontraba aparcada fuera de la carretera en un claro que había junto al camino, eran más allá de la 1 de la mañana y dentro, una pareja descansaba después de un frenesí desatado.

Perla y Greg estaban tapados con la misma sábana blanca recostados en el colchón, ella descansaba en su pecho escuchando el corazón agitado de él. Él no podía creer su suerte, una blanca gema, elegante, hermosa, se pegaba a su cuerpo. Podía sentirla en su totalidad.

De pronto, ella volvió a preguntar:

\- ¿entonces me vas a decir por qué te vas? - dijo la blanca levantando la cabeza, girando quedando boca abajo casi encima de él, viéndolo fijamente.

El momento era perfecto, romántico, nuevo y único, él le había estado dando evasivas a la respuesta. Sabía que hablar sería romper el bello escenario que habían creado.

\- Es mucho tiempo para un negocio o alguna compra, Vidalia me dijo que ya estabas grande para lo que querías hacer- insistió disimuladamente Perla mientras entrecerraba romanticamente los ojos y jugaba con el cabello de él.

El la miró, acarició su mejilla, luego los cabellos rosa de la albina que esa noche se veía ligeramente azul por el efecto de la luna.

\- Hace tiempo que tengo en mente obtener alguna habilidad para poder, si bien no combatir, ayudarles en algo - respondió por fin - pero en este último medio año, ese deseo se fue haciendo cada vez más necesario, hasta convertirse en algo vital.

Perla se acomodó poniendo su mano en su barbilla demostrando su total atención, le dijo - por eso te molestaste tanto cuando en el hospital te comenté que solo nos ibas a estorbar -

Él hizo un gesto

Ella lo besó rápidamente y al separarse le dijo tiernamente - solo no quiero que te lastimen -

Él se aclaró la garganta y continuó - además, sé que se avecina una guerra, un ataque masivo de gemas mucho más fuertes que las anteriores, como las que me has platicado Perla -

\- Lo mismo cree Garnet, pero es por su visión futura - ella pensó un poco y lo miro con sincera curiosidad - ¿Cómo sabes de la guerra Greg? -

\- Rose me lo dijo – respondió él seriamente

Para Perla fue destapar una caja en donde guardó algo que no quería enfrentar, como una vieja foto que trae recuerdos bellos pero que a la vez trae dolor por el presente, por el ahora.

Greg sintió que ella se alejó y se sentó tapándose con la sabana hasta los hombros. Obviamente, el ambiente se rompió. Él también se sentó e intento tocarla y ella solo esquivo sin mirarle.

Ella dijo levemente - ¿qué te dijo, Greg? -

\- Fue en un sueño, yo era joven otra vez, flotaba bajo el agua; ella me dijo que me preparara como lo había estado planeando hacía tiempo porque ustedes necesitarían toda la ayuda. Que se venía una guerra, una batalla final. Y que no estaba marcado quien sería el ganador. - dijo él.

\- oh - expreso la blanca - y... ¿qué vas a hacer para ayudarnos? – di9jo ella aún cubierta con la sábana hasta los hombros

\- Voy a someterme a un entrenamiento militar y a un campamento en el manejo de armas de alto calibre - dijo él con seriedad,

\- ¿Militar? – dejó caer la sabana y lo tomó de los hombros - Greg tu nunca has disparado un arma y tu condición física no es la mejor - expresó la blanca, luego notó la determinación en la mirada de él y se dio cuenta que cometía un error,

\- No sabré si podré hacerlo si no lo intento, lo que sé es que no quiero que mis seres queridos mueran y yo no haya podido hacer algo para salvarles. Si van a morir, moriré peleando con ustedes - Finalizó.

Ella vio una determinación en su mirada que deshizo cualquier replica que pudiera ejercer - Lo entiendo - dijo Perla volviéndose a cubrir hasta los hombros con la sábana. Greg creía que se veía hermosa, luego ella agregó tímidamente - Greg...no sé cómo sentirme con...con el tema de Rose - agachó la cabeza – Yo…yo siento muchas cosas...feas - los ojos de ella se humedecieron - siento que la traiciono por estar contigo, quien fue su gran amor, y siento que la traiciono por estar contigo, porque la ame y aún la amo mucho - se le escurrió una lágrima - ¿Hacemos mal Greg? ¿esto está mal? - ella lloró.

Greg se avalanzó y la abrazó diciéndole - sé que no es fácil, también yo tenía un conflicto; pero lo principal es que sepas que no hacemos mal a nadie, ni a Steven, ni a Rose - Perla estaba en shock con sus ojos llorosos, sin abrazarlo le preguntó,

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -

\- Porque Rose me dijo que te cuidara -

\- no...no es cierto, lo dices para hacerme sentir bien - dijo ella con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. -

\- No es así - dijo él - yo también tenía ese conflicto hasta que soñé con Rose; después de que terminamos de hablar de la guerra, yo le iba a comentar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros…sabía que tenía que hacerlo…

Perla abrió los ojos sorprendida sin escapar del abrazo de él.

\- Ella se me adelantó, sabía lo de nosotros; me dijo que eras hermosa, fuerte y frágil, y que, si iba a estar contigo, tenía que ser yo más que nunca. Supongo que se refería a un tonto hablantin -

Perla abrió los ojos enormes, luego comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Greg como quien ve comenzar una lluvia que se vuelve tormenta. Ella sollozaba y se ahogaba. Estuvo así un rato, él nunca la soltó, solo le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que no estaba sola.

Ella se separó y le preguntó secándose las lágrimas - entonces, ¿no está molesta conmigo por estar contigo? -

\- estoy seguro que no - respondió él.

Ella lo miró, vio su rostro amable y luego comenzó a reír levemente, luego fue una risa franca y luego se lanzó sobre él con un alegre - ¡Wiii! jajaja siii - y lo acostó mientras se reía con una alegría comparable al que ha estado en la cárcel siendo inocente y de pronto, es liberado.

Perla estaba encima de Greg, ambos estaban tapados con la sábana. Ella le pico con su nariz la nariz de él, él sintió cosquillas y rió, la abrazó por la cintura.

Ella lo abrazó nuevamente y metió su cara en el cuello de él y reía, reía como no lo había hecho hace mucho.

Reía por que por primera vez en muchos siglos. Se sentía plena y feliz.

 **PRESENTE**

Un barco navegaba en las costas del océano Pacífico, era un pesquero grande buscando, obviamente, la pesca del día.

\- Capitán, los motores se atoraron - dijo de pronto un hombre con la piel quemada de los años bajo el sol marino - no tenemos idea que pasa o por qué se han descompuesto.

El capitán no respondió, estaba atónito a lo que veía, enfrente de él y huyendo de él, un monstruo extraño atacaba la nave, era traslucido y con apariencia humanoide, luego subió otro y otro y otro, cada vez más extraños. Los marinos se tiraban por la borda huyendo, el capitán no se movió.

Llegó hasta el un monstruo de 2 metros, lo tomó de la cintura y de una mordida le arrancó la cabeza.

El barco "Santa Cecilia" nunca volvió al puerto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Saludos jóvenes, disculpen si es corto, problemas aquí y allá. Aquí está lo que sería la tercera parte de lo que pasa en la van de Greg.

Saludos y ya vienen ya vieneeeen.

Feliz semanaaa


	25. La Mañana Antes del Final

La mañana en qué se vino el fin sabíamos que el mundo ya no volvería a ser igual. El mar había amanecido agitado y las olas golpeaban agresivas la arena y el puerto. Se habían cancelado la navegación debido a los fuertes vientos que ya habían ocasionado accidentes.  
El sonado caso del barco pesquero Santa Cecilia fue la primera clara señal de que el tiempo se acababa. Eso fue lo que les dijo Garnet a las chicas.

Peridot y Perla ya habían acabado una nave de escape para todos; pero esta solo era el último recurso. Antes habríamos de defendernos y defender nuestro hogar con uñas y dientes. Salir huyendo sería dejar Beach City a su suerte.

El día en que me desperté pude sentir que ya no era igual nada. Sobre mi cama apoyada estaba una Peridot herida en su confianza a quien abrace por muchos minutos sin soltar, estaba débil en una parte que no se puede curar con mi poder, estaba herida en el alma.

\- no es tu culpa - le dije - estabas bajo control de una gema malvada - repetí -

Ella solo me abrazaba como no queriendo dejarme ir nunca. Acaricie su cabello rubio, sus pequeños hombros, la sentía tan frágil.

\- Tienes que recuperarte de esto - le dije - te necesitamos completamente en ti para lo que viene -

\- a que te refieres Steven - me preguntó,

\- a una pelea por vivir, o morir - y vi el miedo en sus ojos - tienes que prepararte - y la miré seriamente. Ella recobró compostura, y me dijo- sí, tienes razón -

La mañana en que me desperté hablé por teléfono con Connie, se escuchaba bastante alegre de oírme, le dije que estaba bien, que quería verle y hablar con ella. Me dijo que me visitaría al siguiente día, ya que estaba en unas actividades con su familia. Era necesario que hablara con ella y con Peridot del suceso lo antes posible para dejar eso zanjado, y tal vez dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros.

Hablé con Garnet que estaba extrañamente nerviosa, sabía que ya todo estaba por decantarse, temía si podríamos resistir.

\- Garnet, ¿tú crees que yo creceré algún día? -

\- Ya estás creciendo Steven - me dijo mientras sonreía,

\- Garnet yo, siento cosas por Peridot...y por Connie - le dije sincerándome totalmente - y no sé qué hacer. Mi primera intención es alejar a ambas para no dañar a nadie, luego cometo errores, las he besado a ambas. ¿Soy una mala persona? ¿Qué debo hacer? -

Garnet no estaba en su mejor momento para ser una consejera, pero sentí su mirada y sus ganas de resolver mis dudas e incluso mi vida. Sentí su amor de madre.

\- Steven - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla - lo único que te puedo decir es que no juegues con ambas, si quieres marcar una línea en lo que defines tus sentimientos, está bien; pero el amor es un dado cayendo por las escaleras y puede que pierdas a ambas en tu indecisión. A nadie le gusta estar esperando. Connie te quiere mucho, y te estará aquí por mucho tiempo, pero es inteligente y linda y lo sabes, en algún momento conocerá a un chico que le demuestre la atención que busca de ti, y se irá -

Cuando Garnet me dijo eso, sentí un extraño frío en mi pecho y un sabor amargo en mi garganta.

\- Peridot por otro lado es una gema, ella estará aquí hasta el fin de sus días. Y si bien sé cómo puede amar una gema, te esperará siempre. Pase lo que pase -

\- Hablas como si Peridot fuera la mejor opción -

Ella me miró muy seriamente cuando le dije eso, - es que no tienes opciones, tienes personas que te aman y con sus sentimientos en tus manos tienes un gran poder. Piensa bien a quien quieres y cuando te sientas listo decide, mientras tanto, no estés alimentando de esperanza a las dos -

\- si Garnet, gracias - y la abracé.

La noche antes del fin no podía dormir, había una extraña tensión en el ambiente como la que se da cuando uno sabe que se viene una catástrofe. Una tensión parecida a la que sentimos cuando sabíamos que llegarían gemas de homeworld a atacarnos y aunque no era nada confirmado, todos sentíamos que algo no estaba bien. Todas las gemas lo presentían. No hablaban, no bromeaban. Era como si esperásemos la mayor catástrofe y nuestras fuerzas fueran a ser insuficientes siquiera para sobrevivir.

Comenzó a llover, luego fue tormenta, y desde mi ventana veía el mar engravecido golpear la arena con violencia mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo un segundo y luego nuevamente la noche y el viento.

Peridot estaba conmigo, me abrazaba asustada por los truenos. Seguía siendo el gatito asustadizo que tanto me gusta, que me empezó a gustar hace tanto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba.

Mi pequeña gema de homeworld, mi ingeniero espacial, "te he de proteger con mi vida" pensé sin saber que sería incapaz de cumplir mi promesa apenas unos días después.

Yo había crecido un poco más, ahora era más alto que ella. Su traje verde con negro resaltaba entre mis sábanas azul celeste y entonces tomé una decisión que marcaría mi vida para siempre; la abracé por los hombros y la atraje hacía mí. Ella me miró hacia arriba confundida. Un trueno más se escuchó y hundió otra vez su rostro en mi pecho, yo le di un beso en su gema y le dije,

\- he tomado una decisión - y ella abrió los ojos incrédula, en el fondo volvió a sonar un trueno

\- a..a que te refieres Steven - me pregunto allí en mis brazos,

No quise explicar más, sorpresivamente uní mis labios con los de ella y los sentí suaves y hermosos, la abracé más fuerte, como queriendo fundirla conmigo. Ella derramó una lágrima cuando sintió el contacto y cerró los ojos. Yo continué el beso y lo hice durar, ya no tenía miedo. Y volví a sentir su aliento, y volví a sentir el sabor de su boca. Su aroma que me hipnotizaba, su piel que imaginaba tan dulce.

\- Quiero estar contigo Peridot - le dije - te amo mi pequeño pay enojado - Ella se separó y con los ojos brillosos me miraba, luego dijo suavemente,

\- y yo a ti - y se lanzó hacía mi abrazándome y quedando encima. Me besó la punta de la nariz y me volvió a abrazar.

Acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, ella acariciaba mi pecho, no podría decir cuánto estuvimos así. Siendo simplemente felices.

\- Steven - me dijo ella por fin rompiendo el abrazo - ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿estas tomando bien tu decisión? -

La miré sabiendo por qué me preguntaba - totalmente seguro Dotty -

\- yo.. - dijo ella titubeando - yo quiero hablar con Connie. Ella es estupenda y sé que esto le dolerá mucho - Peridot, comenzó a ponerse bastante melancólica - me siento bastante mal por ella. Me salvó la vida - una lágrima cayó.

\- y porque es lo correcto tomé esta decisión, no decidirme solo la lastimaría más, tu sabes que la quiero Peridot mucho y a mí mismo me está costando esto, pero te amo - le dije acariciando su cabello rubio - hablaré con ella mañana -

\- ¡no! - me interrumpió limpiando sus lágrimas - yo hablaré con ella, quiero hacerlo -

\- Esta bien Dotty - le dije.

Esa charla, tampoco llegó a darse nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, con la gema verde en mis brazos, ambos durmientes aún, hubo un ligero temblor que me despertó.

Adormilado me levanté, apenas comenzaba a clarear y aunque ya no llovía, había nubes amenazantes y un ambiente húmedo desagradable que calaba la piel. El mar seguía agitado, como si hubiera algo dentro que lo molestara y se sacudiera enfermo.

Apenas clareaba. Hacia 24 horas que me había despertado de mi sueño reparador después de la batalla contra Peridot y hacía apenas unas horas que había determinado amarla.

Apenas clareaba cuando una alarma sonó en el templo. Peridot se levantó y corrió, Perla salió de su cuarto ambas se encontraron y algo se dijeron en el caos.

Apenas clareaba cuando supimos que la batalla era contra más de 100 gemas corruptas de diversos tamaños. Todas caminando hacia el templo.

Nosotros solo éramos cinco.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Este es el telón. El próximo es la batalla de lleno.

Este capítulo estuvo narrado desde el punto de vista de Steven. Se viene drama chavooos drama drama. Ya tengo pensado como va a ser el final. A ver qué les parece.

Saludos a todos que siguen la historia y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios en este que viene siendo mi primer fic, estoy trabajando en el siguiente XD. Gracias por estar aquí. Esto está que se acaba…

Bonita semana.


	26. La Batalla Final Parte 1

**Antes que nada, les ofrezco una disculpa por está tardanza. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Estamos de vuelta.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

POV- Steven

Perla, Amatista y Garnet se encontraban de pie en la playa; una a lado de la otra contemplando el agitado océano, sintiendo bajo un cielo con nubes grises un viento lacerante que casi simulaba disfrutar el horror próximo.

Las chicas eran pistones dispuestos a dispararse en cuanto la primera señal del infierno asomara su espantosa boca. Garnet al centro, Perla a la derecha, Amatista a la izquierda, todas con sus manos extendidas a punto de tocarse y una mirada de determinación.

-no siento la presión psíquica en el aire- había comentado Garnet para luego sugerir formar a Alejandrite. Era la mejor opción y ahora estaban en posición.

Peridot estaba en la mano izquierda de la gran estatua, acomodada entre los grandes dedos, dispuesta a disparar el cañón de sus extensiones. Me había dado un tierno beso en los labios antes de subir, dejándome aquí con el cañón de mi madre.

Discutimos un momento sobre si llamar a Connie. Las chicas se opusieron pero, en el fondo, todas sabían que quería ayudar y no llamarla, sería casi una traición a nuestra causa. Le marqué y curiosamente, ella ya venía en camino. No tardaría mucho en estar aquí. Entonces podríamos pelear como Stevonnie.

No había tiempo para celos, no había tiempo para miedos… por qué si perdíamos, no habría tiempo para nada. Y eso lo sabíamos todos.

Acomodé el cañón de mamá hacía el océano, miré a la chicas en su posición, miré a Peri en lo alto.

Todo estaba listo. Así pasaron los angustiosos segundos.

POV- 3ra persona.

Cuando se dejaron ver las primeras cabezas de gemas carnívoras en la costa la tensión se disparó; primero tres, luego cinco, luego incontables avanzaban lenta pero inexorablemente hacia el templo, no se divisaban gigantes… aún.

Se dejaban ver de todo tipo de monstruos, desde las humanoides con una cuchilla en vez de un brazo o extremidades de más, hasta algunas amorfas que parecían derretirse. Todas traslucidas, todas con las gemas en su cuello, algunas ya con la horrible boca abierta, listas para devorar.

Perla, Amatista y Garnet al ver el contingente solo tocaron sus dedos levantando un poco sus brazos –llegó la hora- dijo Garnet, cerraron los ojos y brillaron. Se manifestó Alejandrite.

\- ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! – gritaba Peridot mientras dispara de un lado a otro su cañón una y otra vez, se había encargado de reforzarlo aunque con algunos inconvenientes. Las carnívoras que ya habían alcanzado la playa eran sus blancos. Recibían el impacto y retrocedían un par de pasos, luego volvían a avanzar pero acumulaban daño.

Las gemas ya sabían de antemano la resistencia de estos monstruos y se habían anticipado a ello; ataques en conjunto para debilitar y rematar.

Alejandrite barría la costa con el gigantesco mazo de Sardonix, las gemas afectadas por el rayo de Peridot explotaban si recibían de lleno el golpe. Las otras generalmente aguantaban y regresaban a atacar.

\- Me desespera estar aquí si hacer nada – pensaba Steven parado junto al cañon de Rose sin perder un segundo de la batalla. Lo mejor era esperar y le había quedado claro. La Gran fusión estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, giraba con el látigo de Sugalite regresando gemas carnívoras al mar, luego aplastaba con el mazo y saltaba si se juntaban demasiadas gemas en sus pies. Evitar que la mordieran era vital.

Peridot seguía en su labor de tiradora, comenzó a notar que se establecía un ritmo y por un momento todo pareció que saldría mucho mejor de lo esperado.

-Ñi, ji, ji coman arena bestias- pensó regalándose ánimo y ganar confianza.

Entonces la tierra se cimbró.

-¡Allí vienen las giganteees!- gritó Peridot alarmada, Alejandrite volteo a ver al océano inmediatamente y comprobó que dos inmensas cabezas se dejaba ver a lo lejos. Alejandrite rugió con fiereza mostrando su boca inferior, luego dijo para sí,

-prepárense chicas- volteó a ver a Steven, espero un poco ya que necesitaban más rango de tiro, luego gritó - ¡ahora Steven! -

-Mi turno- dijo el chico mientras apuntaba hacía una de las cabezas el cañón con algo de dificultad. Rezó la letanía que lo activaba y el cañón dejó salir su energética carga con un destello.

El rayo dividió la playa con su luz llevándose algunas gema de mediano tamaño y levantó el agua levemente al pasar por encima avanzando implacablemente. Luego vino un estruendo y una explosión rosada destelló bajo el rostro de una de las gemas gigantes.

-¡bieeen, en el blanco!- gritó Steven.

-¡excelente tiro!- gritó Peridot.

Entonces Alejandrite giró con el mazo para volver a barrer a las gemas corruptas de la costa, se impulsó para brincar a una gran altura, desapareció el mazo e invocó el arcó de Ópalo y apuntó hacía el mar,

-si la atravesamos –pensó- tendremos una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra- y disparó a la gema gigante que había recibido el rayo de rose.

La gema gigante recibió el impacto de la flecha a la altura de su gema, justo en la garganta, pegó un grito horrible y gutural que retumbó en toda la costa, se llevó las manos al cuello. Luego explotó.

-¡Lo lograron!- gritó Peridot con una repentina alegría –podemos ganar-

Steven levantó las manos con emoción – ¡siiiiii…- pero se silenció de súbito cuando algo llamó la atención a su derecha.

Por su parte Alejandrite sonreía ante el avance conseguido, sin embargo y repentinamente, la segunda gema gigante pegó un salto increíblemente rápido llegando hasta la fusión, la cual, tomada con la guardia baja no reaccionó. Recibió un golpe a la altura del hombro con lo que vendría siendo un arma larga que llevaba la bestia y cayó proyectada al mar, con un movimiento rápido, logro lanzar el látigo de Sugalite enredando la gema de un pie llevándosela consigo y estrellándola aparatosamente en la costa mientras ella caía en el mar.

Peridot estaba en shock. Sacudió su cabeza y procedió a cargar su cañón y continuar con su ataque a las gemas de tamaño normal en lo que Alejandrite se recuperaba,

-si la gema gigante se para primero será un desastre- pensó,

-¡Tenemos que salir del agua ya! –era la plática en la mente de Alejandrite- ¡las gemas que aún están sumergidas podrían atacarnos!-

Alejandrita brincó bastante descompuesta del mar para alejarse rápidamente de ser mordida, pero en su desesperación de llegar pronto a la costa, perdió concentración y no notó que la gema gigante estaba de pie esperándola.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó infructuosamente Peridot.

Fue recibida por un golpe directo a la cara con el arma de la gema gigante provocando un zumbido fuerte en su cabeza, cayó pesadamente quedando bastante aturdida. La gema carnívora se le fue encima y la aprisionó en el suelo, el cañón de Peridot era insuficiente para la cantidad de gemas y pronto Alejandrite se vio rodeada por las gemas de menor tamaño, iba a ser infectada.

(Mente de Alejandrite)

-¡no se separen!- gritó Garnet

-tenemos que separarnos- dijo Amatista- la infección será masiva, ¡nos volveremos como ellas! –finalizó sintiendo el pánico de volver a ser contaminada.

-si lo hacemos quedaremos a merced de estas bestias- gritó Garnet,

-vamos a morir aquí- finalizó Perla.

Alejandrite comenzó a brillar.

De pronto, todas las gemas carnívoras que ya habían sido golpeadas por el cañón de Peridot y que rodeaban a la gran fusión se estremecieron, levantaron un grotesco gemido cavernoso en conjunto, un cántico de muerte… luego explotaron.

-¡No se separen! -gritó una juvenil voz-¡Derroten a ese monstruo, nosotros nos encargamos de las de menor tamaño!- gritó cerca de la oreja de Alejandrite la joven fusión Stevonnie con la espada de Rose en la mano.

-Bien- respondió la fusión mayor dejado de brillar y recuperando confianza y fuerza,

Alejandrite rugió y con uno de sus brazos tomó el cuello del monstruo, con otros dos inmovilizó sus brazos y golpeó el vientre con los otros tres al mismo tiempo varias veces dando un último remate que hizo al monstruo volar haciéndolo caer pesadamente de espaldas, visiblemente lastimado. La fusión gigante se incorporó, y esta vez ya sin preocuparse de las gemas del suelo, volvió a saltar bastante alto y al estar en el aire invoco el látigo de Sugalite para luego realizar el giro de Amatista lanzándose como un bólido hacia la adormecida gema gigante.

Stevonie había alardeado, aunque podía vencer a una de estas gemas con dos a tres cortes certeros, el número comenzaba a ser imposible para ella sola y los disparos de Peridot se habían detenido; sus cañones estaban bastante recalentados y debían enfriarse, ese era el preció por hacerlos más potentes y Stevonnie lo sabía.

–¡Demonios!- exclamó mientras cada vez más gemas traslucidas se acercaban. Una le brincó intentando golpearla con una navaja en vez de brazo y se cubrió con su escudo mientras que con una media vuelta, tajaba el cuello haciéndola explotar, luego con una patada alejaba a una a su derecha que pretendía morderle, luego un brinco con giro hacia atrás abanicando con la espada para golpear dos gemas más y protegerse con el escudo al caer, de pronto ya tenía tres encima , hizo su escudo más grande y las empujó con fuerza haciendo un limpió corte justo después, pero ya no eran 3, si no 5.

-no voy a durar así- comenzó a preocuparse la fusión morena.

Entonces vio el bólido en el cielo que era Alejandrite y al ver el próximo impacto se alejó rápidamente de dos saltos del grupo de gemas carnívoras y generó una burbuja protectora,

-esto va a ser brutal- pensó Stevonie mientras volteaba a ver a Peridot, la cual estaba aferrada a uno de los dedos de la estatua, también había previsto el impacto.

Alejandrite se veía en ese momento como si fuera el planeta Saturno. Un bólido gigantesco con una rueda alrededor que era generada por la fuerza centrífuga de la punta del látigo de Sugalite, Peridot se cubrió ante el inminente impacto.

Justo antes de llegar a la gigante carnívora, Alejandrite dejó de girar generando un latigazo de una fuerza descomunal que impactó en el pecho y cuello de la gema monstruo, enterrándola violentamente y levantando un geiser de casi 100 metros de arena, la onda de choque tiro a todas las gemas de la costa e hizo explotar a otras, Peridot ondeaba como bandera garrada con todas sus fuerzas de uno de los dedos de la estatua, Stevonnie aguantó en la burbuja.

 _Fusiones extrañas…más fuertes..unidas por algo más allá del deber…fusiones prohibidas…_

La arena comenzaba a descender después del descomunal impacto, no se alcanzaba a ver mucho, Stevonnie rompió la burbuja y aprovecho la confusión para ir hasta donde estaba Peridot, subió a la mano de un par de saltos donde la vio en el suelo,

-¿estás bien Dot?- le preguntó dándole la mano, la gema verde tenía los ojos mareados pero al escuchar la voz se centró y la vio, le dio la mano y se puso de pie,

-Sí, e..estoy bien- dijo un tanto nerviosa, venía siendo la primera interacción entre ellos –

-me alegro- y Stevonnie le sonrió.

-e…ese golpe tan impactante debió eliminar a la gema gigante- dijo Peridot desviando la mirada hacía donde había sido el impacto y cambiando el tema. Stevonie volteó y se acercó a Peridot para poder ver mejor, aún seguía cayendo arena pero se comenzaba a disipar. Pronto pudieron divisar a Alejandrite con una rodilla en el suelo, ya sin el látigo, jadeando ligeramente. De la gema gigante, no había ni rastro.

-La destruyeron- murmuro Stevonnie –La destruyeron, ¡Así se hace chicas! –gritó con júbilo la morena.

Peridot sonrió ante el dulce sabor de un pensamiento positivo,

-Podemos ganar. Podemos destruir gemas grandes y chicas, es cuestión de resistencia- y sonrío tomando instintivamente la mano de Stevonnie- es cuestión de resistencia mientras tengamos a Alejandrite- se dijo así misma.

Entonces se escuchó una especie de latido como proveniente de un gigantesco corazón que retumbo revolviendo sus vientres, para todos, todo se volvió negro. El latido se repitió en la oscuridad.

Peridot se tomaba de la cabeza, conocía la sensación y el dolor bastante bien,

-¡Nooo!, ¡no de nuevo!- gritaba mientras sacudía de un lado a otro su cuerpo apretando los ojos hasta el dolor,

Stevonnie tenía una mano en la frente y otra en el pecho, sentía su cuerpo como si vibrara y su mente a punto de apagarse, el dolor de duplicó y apretó los dientes hasta casi romperlos.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡que está pasando!- Stevonnie se tabaleó,

Alejandrita rugía ahora hincada complemente, la mente de las tres gemas que la componían eran garabatos blancos en fondos negros que se movían al azar, no podían mantener un pensamiento coherente y el gran cuerpo formado comenzó a brillar.

 _Fusiones…fusiones prohibidas…_

Se oyó una voz...

Las cristal gems sentían como si surgiera de sus ojos hacia dentro de sus cabeza, una violación mental…

 _Por fusiones prohibidas miles murieron ayer, ¡por fusiones prohibidas millones morirán hoy! ¡Todas pagaran!…_

Retumbó la voz como una caverna inmensa, y al volverse la voz aún más profunda y demoníaca, Garnet, Amatista y Perla se separaron violentamente cayendo pesadamente cada una por su lado sabiendo que no pudrían fusionarse de nuevo. La voz era un poderoso ataque psíquico.

Stevonnie se separó en un poff contundente que dejó a Steven en medio de la mano y a una Connie que en la separación resbaló de la mano quedando peligrosamente sujeta de una orilla,

-¡Steven!-gritó la morena totalmente desconcertada,

Peridot discutía con esa voz que ya le había hecho demasiado daño,

-¡No volverás a controlarme! ¡No lo harás inmunda cosa!-

 _-Ya he conseguido mi objetivo-_ y rió lenta y burlonamente,

Peridot sintió que la voz se retiraba, frunció el ceño y pensó,

-¡NO!- y se aferró a la voz-¡no te dejare ir!, ¿¡Quién eres!?, ¿¡DONDE TE ESCONDES!?-

Peridot volvió a oír una risa pesada y maligna,

- _miserable intento de gema, aquí... yo decido...-_

Y Peridot sintió un descarga eléctrica tan fuerte en su cabeza que le sacudió totalmente y cayó de espaldas con su cuerpo humeando.

Connie no soportó más y soltó la orilla para caer inevitablemente al vacío, pero una mano, evitó la tragedia,

-Te tengo- dijo Steven y la ayudo a subir, inmediatamente fue sobre Peridot a quien había visto caer de forma extraña, pero Connie le tocó el hombro y le hizo ver hacia la costa.

Las pupilas de Steven se expandieron, Connie soltó una gritito de terror y llevó sus manos a la boca.

Bajo el cielo aún color plomizo de el hermoso Beach City y saliendo de un embravecido mar, a la costa seguían llegando más y más gemas traslucidas, ahora podría haber mucho más de cien.

Y en el centro de todo, Garnet, Amatista y Perla en una débil posición de combate.

Sin poder fusionarse más.

* * *

 **Primera parte del final. La segunda estará entre mañana o pasado en la noche.**

 **Mil disculpas por este inmenso atraso. Se me junto la perdida de mi lap, de mi cel y de mis musas.**

 **No más atrasos. Terminemos con esto.**

 **Gracias por estar.**

 ** _Hibiky Wolf_**


	27. La Batalla Final Parte 2

**Segundo capítulo del final.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando la tarde cae en Beach City, generalmente se puede disfrutar del sonido del oleaje del mar y del cantar de las innumerables especies de aves marinas que transitan por sus hermosos cielos.

Pero hoy no.

Cuando la tarde cae en Beach City, la ciudad entra en un sopor tranquilo, ese que solo te dan los pueblos pequeños. Algunas tiendas abren, algunas luces se encienden, algunos trabajadores vuelven a casa mientras otros, se quedaran un poco más tarde, cuando quizá caiga la noche.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy la gente ha huido de la ciudad ante la gran batalla. Hoy se encuentran lejos y muchos se imaginan que, quizá, algunas cosas no lleguen a ser como antes mientras otros se imaginan, que quizá nada nunca vuelva a ser igual.

Era el caso de niña de ascendencia India, Connie Maheswaran, ella creía hasta hace unos minutos que poca cosas cambiarían. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

-Son demasiadas- dijo Perla mientras conservaba su posición de ataque con una lanza en cada mano.

-Lo sé P- contestó Amatista que hacía sonar sus látigos con ambas manos.

-No tenemos opción- sentenció Garnet- la batalla decisiva es aquí, si escapamos llegarán al templo e infectaran todas las gemas que hemos atrapado –bajó un poco la cabeza con un toque de melancolía y quizá miedo- si eso llega a suceder, se acabó el planeta tierra y todo por lo que hemos luchado.

En la mano de la estatua Steven trataba de reanimar a Peridot quien balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

-No despierta- dijo el chico- la llevaremos abajo y ayudaremos a las chicas, quizá podamos fusionarnos aún Connie.

La niña asintió y se trasladaron a la sala con el portal de la mano, Steven colocó delicadamente a Peridot en el sofá mientras le deba un tierno beso en la frente, luego, salió junto con Connie, se tomaron de las manos y giraron buscando la fusión, pero desgraciadamente, nada ocurrió.

-No hay fusión Steven- dijo Connie preocupada, luego miró a las gemas que se veían cada vez más rodeadas.

Steven miró hacía la batalla y luego miró con seriedad a la niña morena, le dijo de forma suave pero firme –te quedas aquí y cuida de Peridot, yo iré a proteger a las chicas.

Connie iba a decir algo pero él levantó una mano y con la cara llena de seriedad movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Quédate aquí- dijo nuevamente y corrió hacía donde estaban las chicas.

Connie lo vio irse y quiso decir algo pero no logró articular palabra, luego escuchó a la gema verde decir algo entre quejidos -¡Peridot!- pensó y se dirigió a ver como se encontraba su amiga.

Steven llegó hasta donde estaba la batalla e invocó su escudo,

-¡Steven aléjate!- gritó Perla.

-Hasta crees- respondió él.

En cualquier otro momento Perla lo habría regañado por su respuesta tan seca, pero no hoy.

Steven brincó y cubrió a Perla de un poderoso golpe que le dejaba caer una de las carnívoras, luego Perla giró y destruyó al monstruo, mientras giraba batiendo sus lanzas 360° para alejar a las de alrededor, Steven volvió a brincar y cubrió a esta vez a Amatista quien aprovechó el espacio para descargar una carga eléctrica a un grupo de bestias, luego Steven cubrió a Garnet y de nuevo a Amatista. Steven actuaba como un segundo frente para todas disminuyendo así las posibilidades de una infección o golpes.

Pero llegaban cada vez más de esos monstruos; y con ellas los daños.

Garnet recibió un golpe certero en la espalda tan fuerte que la tiró,

-¡Garnet!- gritó Steven y convocó una burbuja para protegerla de las 5 gemas que se le fueron encima, esto dio tempo a la roja para ponerse de pie, preparar sus puños y, al reventar el chico la burbuja, contraatacar. Pero hacer esto quitaba concentración a Steven y de esta manera Perla fue abatida con un arma de las gemas traslúcidas en una pierna y cayó.

Steven corrió y generó un escudo tan grande como para cubrirlos a ambos y evitó de igual forma que cayeran sobre la gema blanca. Entonces Amatista se vio rodeada y usó su técnica de giro para escapar, pero la vía de salida les obligaba a cercarse cada vez más al templo. Último lugar donde debería llegar el enemigo.

Entonces Garnet levantó la vista y para ella fue claro; detrás de esa horda de enemigos, había otra horda y otra horda y gemas saliendo de la costa y aún más allá, cabezas asomándose de las aguas. Fue claro que no iban a ganar. Esto podía durar muchas horas y si el cansancio no las vencía, caerían ante la infección. No había escapatoria visible ni ruta alterna que tomar. Entonces surgió un profundo sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho como debía quemar la lava, aquella que nunca le había hecho daño a la gran roja.

Y gritó sin dejar de pelear nunca-¡Gemas!- mientras gruesas lágrimas se asomaban debajo de su visor -¡Siento no haber sido un mejor líder! ¡Perdónenme si fui alguna vez muy dura con ustedes!-y su voz se quebró.

Para Perla, Amatista y Steven fue como si les hubieran arrancado el corazón. La gran escarlata era un pilar, una luz y guía. Y oírla así no eran para nada buenas noticias.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No tienes que disculparte de nada!- contestó Perla mientras mantenía a raya a un grupo de enemigos –no hubiera elegido cualquier otra vida que no fuera con ustedes- dijo con un toque de emoción que se desbordaba.

-¡Cállense! Saldremos de esta- dijo Amatista con ojos llorosos mientras agitaba sus látigos -tontas- y una traicionera lágrima bajo por su morada mejilla.

En ese momento las gemas carnívoras comenzaron a subirse unas encima de otras superando la altura de Garnet, obligándoles a retroceder y abriendo el paso hacia ellas de forma ya imparable.

-Las amo chicas- finalizó Steven y se dispuso a generar una burbuja para protegerlos a todos. Las protegería hasta el final.

-¡STEVEN! ¡CREA LA BURBUJA MÁS GRANDE QUE PUEDAS Y VENGAN ACÁ RÁPIDO!- Gritó desde la entrada de la casa Connie bastante alterada.

El rostro de Garnet mostró molestia y frustración, sabía que retirarse al templo era perder la pelea. Pero en realidad ¿qué opción había?, miró a Steven y asintió.

Steven se concentró empuñando sus manos a su cuerpo, pegó un grito y expandió de golpe una burbuja que cubrió a todos y que creció varios metros alejando a las gemas traslúcidas de golpe, como una escoba.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Amatista y todos se dirigieron a la casa lo más veloz que pudieron.

Las bestias ahora, a unos 30 metros de la entrada del templo y ya sin ningún obstáculo que pudiera detenerlas, reanudaron su caminata.

Los gemas y Steven entraron a la casa donde Connie y Peridot, quien ya estaba de pie, les recibieron bastante alteradas hablando las dos a la vez sin que nada se les entendiera.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Steven llamando la atención de ambas –tenemos que organizar la defensa de la casa ¡ya! ¡no hay tiempo para...!-

-¡De eso quiero hablarte!- le interrumpió Connie tomándole de los hombros -Recibí una llamada y...-

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó Amatista mientras todos se quedaron serios escuchando concentrados.

Era como un silbido que empezaba de agudo y conforme se acercaba se iba volviendo más y más grave, como algo que venía a mucha velocidad. Luego otro silbido con la misma particularidad acompaño al primero.

Entonces se escuchó una fuerte detonación en la playa que cimbró el suelo.

Esas son ¿bombas?...- dijo Amatista y todos salieron a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Justo al salir hubo otra detonación pero esta vez si alcanzaron a ver el punto de impacto; salieron volando gemas carnívoras, las más pequeñas se desintegraban, las más grande quedaban bastante dañadas.

-¿quién nos está ayudando?- mencionó el chico tratando de ver hacia arriba, pero desde es ángulo era imposible.

Connie le tomó del brazo -eso te quería decir Steven, tu padre me marcó diciéndome que hicieras una gran burbuja para que pudieran escapar y se resguardaran-

-¡¿Entonces es papá?!- preguntó Steven consternado

-Es verdad- exclamo Perla llevándose una mano a la boca –él me dijo que había ido a un entrenamiento especial-.

-¡¿A un queee?!- contestó Steven aún más confundido.

Entonces otras dos explosiones hicieron volar a varias gemas traslúcidas evitando que se acercaran al templo.

-Dejen eso para después- Garnet sonrió- tenemos apoyo. Hay que reorganizar el contra ataque rápido, no sabemos cuánto les durarán las armas.

-Aquí es donde entro yo- dijo Peridot con fuerza para ser escuchada –yo sé dónde podemos encontrar... a la Gema que causó todo esto.

 _Parte superior del templo._

-A este ritmo las armas nos durarán unos 20 o 30 minutos Universe- dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca mientras se acomodaba un cigarrillo que dejó colgando en su boca. Luego cargó un dispositivo romboide en un tubo que trabó sonando "clic" apuntó a la playa a través de un visor, y disparó.

-Alejaremos los más que podamos del templo con los lanza cohetes, luego, cuando ellas salgan a pelear comenzaremos con las armas fracotiradoras para no terminar hiriéndoles, ¿y no habías dejado ese asqueroso vicio Vidalia?

-Hoy todo se vale, y me muero probar esos rifles de francotirador tipo Barrett m107 -dijo recargando el lanzacohetes y sonriendo con sorna- ahora dime, ¿dónde conseguiste esos rifles, los lanza cohetes y todo este arsenal?

-Te diré todo solo si salimos con vida de esto- dijo Greg, quien llevaba un chaleco con varias bolsas tipo militar, un pantalón de cazador verde y botas altas, después disparó un cohete a la playa.

-Justo en el blanco- dijo y luego pensó mientras veía las gemas monstruo esparcirse por el impacto.

-Steven, cuídate por favor hijo mio-

-chicas; ojalá que puedan detener este pandemónium-

-Rose... las defenderé con todas mis fuerzas como me pediste-

-Perla... te amo-Pensó el hombre mientras recargaba el siguiente disparo-

 _Sala de la casa._

-¿Qué tu qué?- dijo Amatista

-Que sé dónde está la gema que nos ha estado atormentando todos estos meses- contestó Peridot –de algún modo en el último ataque psíquico trabé algún tipo de conexión con él, tengo la firme creencia de que esto se debe a que ha estado en mi cabeza varias veces.

-¿crees que nos puedes guiar?- preguntó Garnet un tanto alterada.

-Claro que si- contestó la gema verde – solo necesitamos...-

De pronto sonó un celular, el de Steven. El chico lo tomó rápidamente de la mesa; la llamada era de su padre.

-Es papá- y contestó poniendo el alta voz.

-Chicos, en unos minutos más dejaremos de bombardear y pasaremos a rifle de largo alcance, es entonces cuando deberán salir si no quieren que esas cosas lleguen al templo ¿Estamos?- finalizó Greg algo apurado.

-Estamos- dijo Garnet casi de inmediato.

-Estén pendientes, después del último cohete daremos dos disparos y pararemos 10 segundos para que salgan y se posicionen, de esa manera no habrá riesgo de que alguno de ustedes salga herido-

-Enterados- contestó Garnet.

-y Perla- sonó la voz del celular- te ves hermosa hoy.

Perla se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la cabeza apenada. La llamada se cortó.

Garnet hizo un sonido con la garganta llevándose el puño a la boca y continuó.

-Peridot, ¿tienes alguna idea de que o quien podemos encontrar allí?- dijo la gema rojinegra.

-No-

Garnet se llevó una mano a la cabeza de preocupación, Perla volteó a verla, Amatista desviaba la mirada. Y es que un grupo tenía que ir con Peridot, y otro quedarse a defender el templo pasara lo que pasara. La fusión no era posible y no sabían que hallarían a donde fueran, o si incluso, todo era una trampa para dividirlos.

Afuera, cada vez se oían menos detonaciones. Pronto tendrían que salir.

Amatista rompió el silencio –Steven y Connie deben ir con Peridot-

-¡Estás loca!- replico Perla -¡quién sabe lo que le espera adonde van!-

-¡Aquí no es mejor! –Contestó Amatista- sin una logra pasar al templo, ¡tendremos medio millón de gemas carnívoras sueltas!

De pronto, dejaron de sonar estallidos en la playa y el silencio fue como un cuchillo de hielo clavado en el pecho bajando lentamente hacía el vientre.

Garnet se acomodó los lentes y dijo:

-Steven, vas a seguir a Peridot a donde te indique, si en sus manos está solucionar la situación háganlo, si no, se repliegan y regresan aquí, no se arriesguen ni cometan imprudencias – luego, se quitó los lentes y vio a Connie como se mira a alguien quien jamás quisiste involucrar en tan pesada misión- Connie, tú no tienes por qué ir.

-No se qué habrán pensado cuando me entrenaron, pero no soy un caballero de juguete – Tomó la mano de Steven y de Peridot- yo voy con ellos.

Y bajo el ahora silencioso cielo de Beach City, claramente se escuchó el estruendo de un disparo de arma larga.

Luego otro.

Luego 10 segundos de nada.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte mis amigos. Como les dije estoy de vuelta.

Creí que lo acabaría en dos pero no se pudo, ¡viene el tercero y quizá el de clímax máximo!

Y si todo sale bien, deberá estar para la madrugada de mañana.

Saludos, sean felices y comenten.

 _ **Hibiky Wolf**_


	28. Episodios Perdidos

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Antes que nada saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia. Agradezco que aún estén aquí a pesar de los retrasos, de los cuales, me disculpo.

Y bien, a lo que vine. Resulta que ya esta por finalizar el capitulo **Batalla Final 3** y para ayudarme a dar continuidad releí toda mi historia aquí en fanfiction y noté con gran sorpresa y pena que me salte categóricamente **2 capítulos** (escritos en su momento y que se perdieron) que, si bien no son fundamentales, si ejercen influencia en la historia. Y antes del gran final me di a la tarea de traérselos.

Si, están a destiempo, pero no podía dejarlos perderse. Daré una breve introducción para que los sitúen temporalmente en la historia que en este link corre.

Y dice:

* * *

 **Parte perdida 1. Capítulo 12.5**

 _Este capitulo ocurre 16 horas antes de que las gemas de cristal se den cuenta de que Peridot desapareció y que se encuentra en el amazonas (donde dos gemas corruptas le dan la paliza de su vida y le arrancan un brazo de una mordida ¿Se ubican?. Pues antes de que desapareciera, ella se reunió con Connie (la morena la había citado por que Steven actuaba raro) y pasó lo siguiente:_

-Parque de Beach City, 16 horas antes-

\- Creo que vine con mucha anticipación - pensaba Peridot mientras, sentada perezosamente en una banca con vista al mar, jugaba con sus dedos flotantes haciendo figuras frente a ella; en un cuadro atrapaba una nube, hacia una estrella y seguía a una gaviota, un círculo algún barco lejano.

Dejó de hacer figuras y gimoteo desesperada.

\- ¡Gaaarr! A que hora pretende llegar -

\- Hola - mencionó una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡Aaaaw! - exclamó Peridot cubriéndose con sus brazos casi cayéndose de la banca.

\- ¿que diablos les pasa a ustedes y su gusto por asustar? - dijo la verde frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo siento - dijo su interlocutora sentándose en la banca, al lado de Peridot.

Ella llevaba un sombrero amplio color blanco con un lazo azul alrededor de la cúpula. Un pequeño moño lucía atrás. La parte de abajo del sombrero era rosada. Un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos con un cinto azul que combinaba. Traía puestos unos zapatitos negros que apenas se veían debajo de su falda. Un brazalete en la muñeca derecha color rosa.

Peridot pensó que su acompañante se veía muy bonita, sin notar lo que hacía, miro a Connie de arriba abajo; examinó su sombrero, su ropa, todo. Luego se vió a si misma, robótica, con un insípido traje verde con negro, un peinado raro, un visor. Entonces conoció una sensación que no pudo describir, venía del estómago y se anudaba en su garganta.

\- No luzco como ella - pensó viendo sus implantes - soy como un... robot.

\- Ejem - Connie se aclaró la garganta a fin de sacar a la verde de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh si, disculpa Connie, ejem - se aclaró igual la garganta Peridot - tu, me citaste aquí, y bueno, aquí estoy. ¿De que trata todo esto? -

Connie miraba sería a la gema, el viento de la tarde movía su sombrero,

\- Steven no es el mismo desde hace unas semanas - dijo al fin la morena notando que al mencionar al chico Peridot cambio su postura. Connie continuó - él esta distraído, casi no bromea, algo le angustia, y no está mejorando -

Peridot comenzó a sentir un ebullir de emociones; calor, presión en el pecho. Sabía que Steven sentía o sintió algo por ella, pero tenía la firme convicción de que con las semanas de trato cortante y con la forma en que se burló de él, la olvidaría rápidamente. O quizá la odiaría

\- Ok...quizá...este enfermo - dijo Peridot sabiendo que mentía.

\- Él no está enfermo - dijo Connie - Steven esta deprimido por alguien, yo supongo que es por lo que pasó con Amatista pero no me convence, hay algo más.

¿Y que podría ser? - preguntó Peridot moviendo una mano en un ademán un poco exagerado.

\- Crei que tú podrías saber - dijo Connie viendola seriamente.

\- ¿y... y-yo por que debería de saber algo? - dijo Peridot desviando la mirada hacia el mar. - soy una gema ocupada ¿sabes?, soy ingeniero en tecnología de Homeworld, no tengo tiempo para saber qué le pasa al híbrido -

¡No le digas así! - dijo Connie mirándola con enojo - él no dice nada pero esos nombres ¡le duelen! Y viniendo de ti es cruel - Connie se detuvo un momento y continuó - es un chico noble y de buen corazón y yo no soy tonta, ¿discutiste con Steven? -

La mirada de Connie había cambiado, miraba a Peridot intensamente.

\- ¿que pasó entre ustedes para que él reaccione así? - insistió Connie.

Peridot miraba para todos lados. Su boca era pequeña, no sabía que hacer, que responder. Esa niña le infundía temor.

\- Ok...bieeen - contestó al fin la gema verde - puede que hayamos...discutido un poco si -

\- ¿y tan importante es que no se ha solucionado? ¿Sobre que discutieron? - volvió a cuestionar Connie.

\- ¡eso no te incumbe!, es entre Steven y yo - respondió Peridot.

\- ¡claro que me incumbe! ¡Quiero a Steven muchisimo y me duele ver que no ha sido el mismo durante semanas!

\- ¡yo también lo quiero! ¡Quizá más que tú! - respondió Peridot.

\- ¡Entonces demuestralo! - dijo Connie poniéndose de pie - soluciona el problema y devuelvele su luz. No tengo idea qué tanto lo pudiste haber herido para que Steven guarde resentimiento, pero si le pides disculpas de corazón, te perdonará. -

Peridot agarraba el borde de la banca con sus dedos, tenía la cabeza gacha y fue allí que Connie se dió cuenta que ella lloraba angustiosamente, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los dientes apretados.

Peridot sollozo una y otra vez. Connie estaba visiblemente sorprendida.

\- no... puedo.. hacerlo - dijo entre sollozos Peridot - no puedo hacerlo -

\- lo lastimé mucho...me reí de él...me burlé - las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

\- ¡entonces corrigelo! - insistió Connie.

Peridot no dijo nada. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y recobró algo de compostura. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Connie,

\- Connie, ¿Estas enamorada de Steven? -

La morena no esperaba eso. Veía a Peridot que ahora de pie y con sus potenciadores, era más alta que ella y de pronto la sintió imponente.

\- Yo...no tengo por qué responder eso - dijo Connie.

\- Obviamente estas enamorada de él - aseveró la gema verde, luego se dió media vuelta y procedió a retirarse del lugar, pero habiendo dado dos pasos se detuvo y dijo:

\- Consuelalo, cúralo, dale ese cariño que sientes y poco a poco tendrás al maravilloso chico que es de vuelta - agregó finalmente - a mi, por otro lado, entre menos me hablen, mejor -

Peridot sintió que todo lo bueno de su cuerpo la abandonaba, se sintió terriblemente sola, vacía, hueca. Sintió que realmente ya no había nada por que vivir.

\- tu también estás enamorada de él - dijo Connie con mirada firme, Peridot aún le daba la espalda.

Un silencio maximizo los sonidos alrededor de ellas; el graznar de las gaviotas, el arrullo de las olas del mar, a lo lejos se escuchaba música electrónica de un puesto de sodas, carros que pasaban, la vida en su apogeo.

\- Sí - dijo Peridot - y ahora que lo sabes, has lo que te dije. Devuelvele la luz que yo le quite.

Y que me olvidé de una buena vez -

Peridot sacó sus hélices y se alejó dejando a una Connie pensativa. Todas sus sospechas, habían resultado ciertas.

 **Fin capitulo extra.**

 _Como pueden ver, esta parte es fundamental para comprender por que Peridot se fue sola al Amazonas._

* * *

 **18.5 Pude Matarte**

 _Este capitulo es justo después del capitulo 18 llamado "Amigo- Enemigo" en donde Connie y Peridot charlan y quedan de acuerdo en respetarse independientemente de con quien se quede Steven. En estos eventos, Peridot acaba de regresar de su gema después de la paliza dada en el Amazonas._

 _Me sorprende que este capitulo se me haya pasado puesto que tiene una escena romántica-atrevida entre Peridot y Steven, además de una revelación importante._

 _Y dice:_

Amatista revisaba el refrigerador de la casa, tomo un bote de leche, tomó la leche y se comió el envase.

\- Amatista - interrumpió una voz desde la sala - esos alimentos son para Steven, debemos racionar en lo que regresa Greg.

\- Hay suficiente Perla - respondió la morada tranquilamente - Greg dejó dinero suficiente para las comidas.

\- las comidas de Steven - respondió la blanca - no de su hija adoptiva. - aseveró mientras se acercaba a Amatista señalándola

Amatista iba a enojarse, luego se sonrió, entrecerro los ojos y dijo con un toque de maldad.

\- ¿que? ¿Ahora administras el dinero de tu novio? -

\- ¡Amatista! - y comenzó una persecución por toda la sala.

Tiraron una lámpara, unos libros y se dispusieron a salir pero fueron detenidos por alguien que las agarró de la ropa y las levantó como si fueran gatitos.

\- paren sus tonterías - dijo Garnet y luego las bajo.

\- y Perla tiene razón , esa comida es de Steven - Perla sonrió y Amatista cruzó los brazos

\- Bien - dijo la púrpura - venderé algo de mi cuarto y compraré MI comida.

\- me parece justo - dijo la roja. Amatista fue a su cuarto, entró pero antes de cerrar volteó y dijo.

\- ¡saludame a tu novio Perla! - le sacó la lengua y cerró su puerta.

Perla iba a contestar pero Garnet le tomó del hombro.

\- noto algo diferente en ti Perla - dijo Garnet viendo a la blanca. Perla se sonrojo,

\- no es nada - dijo -

\- puedes engañarme en muchas cosas Perla, pero no en esto - dijo Garnet - no soy ignorante de tus encuentros con Greg, tampoco Amatista lo es,

\- yo... - titubeo Perla -

El amor es algo hermoso Perla, pero de igual manera puede doler, sobre todo cuando no parte de un sentimiento adecuado y no digo que lo tuyo sea así - la tomó del hombro - eres muy inteligente por eso te pregunto ¿amas a Greg por que te salvó la vida? ¿Sientes que es una deuda con él? -

Perla miró a Garnet, luego contestó - mis sentimientos detonan de ese momento, estaba débil y creí mi vida vacía. Luego casi muero, luego...él me salvó la vida exponiendo la suya -

Me dijo cosas, cosas lindas y yo - tomó aire - sentí en mi pecho un calor y me comencé a ruborizar por nada, reír de la nada al recordarle -

Interrumpió Garnet - lo curioso es que no soportabas ni su presencia en esta casa, y ahora quieres estar con él -

\- nunca fui afín al contacto humano y menos al de él por, bueno, tu ya sabes por qué - contestó la blanca viendo el cuadro de Rose Cuarzo - pero, todo cambio el día en que me salvó de morir -

Garnet suspiro - bien, entenderé que le amas por el camino correcto. ¿Le has besado? -

Perla se sonrojo, luego se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada apenada, luego empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- yo... - dijo Perla tímidamente.

\- oh por mis gemas - dijo Garnet sorprendida - Perla tu... -

La blanca, con toda su cara azul de pena y ojos cerrados, asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-MENTE DE GARNET-

Rubí: ¡preguntale que sintió!

Zafiro: no vamos a preguntar eso, es algo íntimo.

Rubí: ¡que nos de detalles! Anda zafiii...

Zafiro: eso sería abusar de la confianza que nos tiene, dejemos a ella si desea contarnos más.

Rubí: zafiiii...

Zafiro: ¡no!

-FUERA DE GARNET-

Garnet se acomodó los lentes,

\- ¿te sientes bien con eso? - preguntó Garnet mientras interiormente Zafiro mordía Rubí.

\- fue extraño, raro, algo que nunca pensé hacer - Perla se agarró las manos y las pegó a su pecho - pero es...te hace sentir...cosas... - sonrió - Garnet, me tengo que ir - y Perla fue a su cuarto técnicamente huyendo.

Garnet sonreía gustosa - me siento muy feliz por ti Perla -

\- CASA DEL TEMPLO, 8 pm-

\- parece que logre asustar a la niña Connie con lo de "hacer el amor", pero la realidad es que no se que significa - pensaba una pequeña gema verde mientras entraba a la casa, venía de su encuentro con Connie apenas asimilando la charla que había tenido (capítulo 18 si desean recordar la charla), pasó la sala y vio a Steven en su cuarto, antes de que la viera, se sacudió un poco y siguió

\- hola Steven ¿que has hecho? - preguntó

Él la miró, no dijo nada, bajo las escaleras, se acercó y la abrazó.

\- S..Steven? - dijo Peridot sorprendida.

\- me hace muy feliz que este bien, no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo - dijo Steven mientras la abrazaba

Peridot bajo la cabeza, tembló un poco y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo en sí misma. Y no dijo nada, lo abrazo suavemente y mojó la roja camiseta del chico con lágrimas,

\- Steven - dijo antes de largar un sollozo acompañado de palabras atragantadas. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo, todo se quedaba en su garganta. Sollozó mucho, antes de confesar,

Steven, pude matarte, ¡Sentí su hambre! - sollozó - ¡casi fui un monstruo! -

Steven se separó y la miró confundido

\- ¿que quieres decir? -

\- FLASH BACK - (este flash back vendría a ocurrir la madrugada antes de que Steven descubriera que Peridot había amanecido con él y este le mordiera el brazo creyendo que era una gato galleta)

La gema de Peridot se iluminó y comenzó a elevarse, la madrugada en Beach City caía como un manto que lo cubre todo.

Un resplandor iluminó la cama donde un joven de pelo crespo dormía plácidamente, y de la gema verde, se proyecto un cuerpo luminoso, todo como suele pasar cuando una gema se regenera; excepto que el cuerpo luminoso comenzó a destellar como un foco que falla, como un holograma cortado una y otra vez.

El cuerpo luminoso tocó tierra y abrió algo que sería la boca, comenzó a andar hacia el pequeño en la cama. Extendía sus brazos y manos como queriéndole agarrar pero, a su vez, una increíble fuerza la detuviera. Con todo, llegó hasta donde estaba el joven, abrió aún más su boca, se preparó para arrancar algo de él.

Luego se llevó las manos a la frente, arqueó la espalda, se sacudió un par de veces, volvió a destellar, se elevó y en una implosión apareció Peridot, quien suavemente cayó a la cama junto a Steven profundamente dormida.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

\- Eso pasó Steven - dijo la gema verde con la cabeza abajo y perlitas de agua en sus ojos.

Steven estaba un poco asustado, no tenía idea que había estado tan cerca de morir. No dejó que esa sensación lo venciera, volvió a abrazar a Peridot y le dijo al oído,

\- todo está bien, estas aquí, nada de lo que haya pasado cambia lo feliz que me siento de tenerte conmigo sana y salva -

Ella sintió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento, suspiro - gracias mi amor - dijo Peridot al oído de él, se separó y unió sorpresivamente sus labios con los del chico.

Peridot tenía un aroma diferente, era fresco, como a naranja recién cortada o a mar. El la abrazó de la cintura para después separarse,

\- Peridot yo... -

\- lo sé - dijo la verde sonriendo y sonrojada,  
\- estas confundido, no te angusties, lo que tenga que suceder vendrá a su tiempo - se alejó un poco de él,

\- yo no quiero lastimar a nadie - le dijo Steven bajando la mirada -

\- la existencia es aprendijaze, y para bien o para mal estaré contigo Steven, hasta que mi gema pierda su color -

\- Peridot yo... -

\- No digas más - interrumpió la rubia - ya hablaremos luego, tengo trabajo que hacer - y procedió a retirarse,

Entonces Steven la tomó de la mano, suavemente la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó de nueva cuenta. Peridot sorprendida no alcanzaba a comprender, Steven la tomó de la cintura y se sentaron en el sillón sin dejar de besarla. Él se separó,

\- S..steven..no... - dijo Peridot con dificultad.

El chico beso su mejilla, acarició su cabello, los ojos de Peridot estaban entrecerrados,

\- Steven...no... - dijo nuevamente

Steven la abrazó más y entre besos, la respiración se hizo pesada, había un calor extraño que emanaba de ellos, comenzaron a resbalar dejando a Peridot casi de espaldas en el sillón,

\- ...no... - dijo casi como un gemido la gema rubia.

\- Hey stivi, cuando una chica dice que no, deberías detenerte - dijo Amatista quien tenía su látigo entre las manos y estaba sentada en el borde del cuarto de Steven, quedando justo arriba de ellos.

Sobra decir que Steven se fue al otro extremo del sillón asustado y sonrojado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, Peridot tenía los ojos enormes viendo a Amatista,

\- ...yo...yo...¡tengo mucho que hacer! - y se vio un visaje verde recorrer la casa hasta dirigirse a la puerta que da al templo.

\- vaya - dijo Amatista - se fugó - luego vio a a Steven que estaba en apenado a más no poder.

\- Y dime stivi - la púrpura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados - ¿siquiera sabes que hacías? -

\- yo...tengo algo que hacer - y salió por la puerta -

¡Saludame a Connieee! - gritó Amatista entre risas.

\- no voy a dejar de vigilar a estos tres, tienen las emociones a flor de piel. Aunque jamás creí al stivi tan atrevido je je - se quedó pensando la morada. Luego apoyó sus manos en el suelo y levantó la cabeza, recordó la charla que había tenido con Perla, se cara se ensombreció y denotó tristeza y disgusto.

\- todo por cobarde - se reprochó a si misma.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo extra.**

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso pasó. Ojalá logren ubicar las situaciones.**

 **Ya estoy por terminar el capitulo final, me ha costado barbaridades y bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Debe quedar este fin de semana.**

 **Gracias por estar chicos y saludos a todos en todos los rincones del planeta en que se encuentren.**

 **Lobo Hibiky a su servicio.**


	29. Final 3

**Gracias por la espera y la paciencia. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero les agrade. Ya quiero acabar esto, ya merece el final pero no se deja. Saludos.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

El caos lo era todo. Al final, después del segundo disparo las gemas de cristal se habían separado en busca de la última esperanza.

Steven, Peridot y Connie corrían en medio de la misma selva en la que meses atrás, Amatista había recibido un corte casi mortal por la gema carnívora de las cuchillas.

Un sabor ácido embargaba sus bocas mientras la vegetación aplastaba el oxígeno con su humedad. En lo alto, el sol imponente se dejaba brillar entre las altas ramas de los frondosos árboles.

Los chicos llevaban ya varios minutos corriendo en aquella selva exuberante; nadie había dicho una sola palabra desde que se despidieron de las otras gemas en el templo.

" _El tiempo está en nuestra contra, son nuestra última esperanza"_ habían sido las palabras que habían escuchado, palabras amargas antes de teletransportarse. Palabras de Garnet.

Los sonidos bulliciosos de la selva se dejaban oír por todas partes mientras bajo sus pies, el ruido de las hojas secas reverberaba en sus conciencias diciéndoles que esta vez, venían solos. Sin embargo y en contra de lo que esperaban, a parte de un par de lianas, nadie había salido para tratar de cortarles el paso.

Entonces Steven rompió el silencio.

-Estás segura que sabes a dónde vas Peri? – pregunto el chico jadeando un poco.

-¡por supuesto que no!- replicó la verde sin voltearle a ver- solo sigo lo que vi cuando ese monstruo entró en mi mente. ¡No tengo idea si está bien o mal!-

Steven no protestó ante la contestación de la verde. Sabía que todos estaban en su punto más tenso, las oportunidades de obtener la victoria se veían bastante nulas; las Gemas y su padre luchaban contra un sinfín de carnívoras que atacaban el templo, y ellos…ellos se dirigían a ninguna parte en busca de quien sabe qué.

Necesitaban más que un golpe de suerte. Mucho más.

Peridot se detuvo de pronto, miro ambos lado y gritó -¡por aquí!- mientras señalaba un sendero al que se encamino velozmente con Steven y Connie detrás sin perderle el paso.

No avanzaron demasiado cuando divisaron a lo lejos una de las naves abandonadas de la primera gran guerra; semi enterrada, algo devorada por la selva.

-No es la misma que vimos la última vez- dijo Connie recordando la batalla en la que se fusionaron con un beso.

-no, no lo es- dijo el joven mientras los tres avanzaban con cierta precaución, atentos ante cualquier peligro que pudiera surgir. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de aquella vieja nave.

Connie se volteó de pronto y los tomó a ambos del hombro, suspiró y luego les dijo- no sabemos que es lo que nos vamos a encontrar aquí –fijó su vista en la verde- Peridot, eres nuestra guía, nosotros somos tu escudo y tu espada, trata de no involucrarte en una pelea por que si te perdemos, esto se acaba-

-Gracias Connie, pero no creas que estoy indefensa, tengo mis potenciadores – agregó mientras alzaba sus robóticas manos- de cualquier manera entiendo tu plan y me mantendré al margen-

Connie, en un acto nacido del miedo y la incertidumbre, los abrazo a ambos por el cuello cerrando los ojos, Steven y Peridot se sorprendieron de pronto y compartieron también el abrazo. Sintieron el calor entre ellos creciendo en su contacto, eran seres que habían vivido tantas cosas juntos en los últimos meses que, en ese abrazo, entregaban su confianza y amor. Se soltaron lentamente. Era un momento antes de adentrarse a lo desconocido y de buscar una esperanza para el mundo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se quedaron expectantes ante cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarles, pero al parecer nada que estuviese vivo parecía encontrarse en aquella enorme sala donde dos inmensos monitores se dejaban ver en el fondo, bajo de ellos y nacientes desde el suelo, se encontraban cuatro consolas de control en bastante mal estado.

Los tres chicos caminaron despacio; Steven al centro, Connie a la izquierda, Peridot a la derecha. Todos muy juntos.

-Peridot, ¿sabes a dónde ir?- menciono Steven casi susurrando. Peridot cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Luego dijo.

-Si, es por allá- dijo señalando detrás de las consolas de mando. Donde lograron distinguir, una puerta.

El ambiente dentro de aquella nave era del todo lúgubre y pesado, olía a humedad y encierro y se dejaba sentir en el aire, algo no natural. Era como ser observados en todo momento por una entidad perversa. Los tres chicos lo sentían. Caminaron un poco más y entonces Peridot se adelantó brevemente.

-Es esta puerta- dijo tocando el interruptor.

-¡Espera!- gritó Connie haciendo que la verde, que estaba a unos metros de ellos volteara.

¡GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGGRRRH! Dejó salir una enorme bestia que se encontraba justo detrás.

¡Peridot! – gritaron Steven y Connie y la gema verde sintió una frialdad súbita en su mente al recordar los ataques a los que había sido sometida tiempo atrás, volteó hacía la puerta y las pupilas se le contrajeron.

La gema carnívora era como de dos metros, traslucida como todas, no tenía una cabeza como tal si no solo una protuberancia de la que salían dos bocas de cada lado. En medio de esas bocas se encontraba su gema. Alzo sus potentes brazos e hizo a golpear a Peridot.

Steven llego hasta la verde y la cubrió con su escudo antes de que la bestia la tocara. El choque entre los poderosos puños y el imbatible escudo fue brutal haciendo retumbar toda la habitación y colocando al chico con una rodilla en el suelo para sostenerse. Peridot fue jalada hacia atrás por Connie que brinco detrás de Steven y dio un firme espadazo justo entre las dos bocas. Sin embargo no fue suficiente para destruirla.

La bestia lanzó un manotazo mortal a Connie y Steven género el escudo esfera para protegerlos ambos, el golpe los lanzo hacia el lado derecho estrellándose con la pared.

Peridot se encontraba un tanto alejada de la situación pero ya tenía su cañón cargado. La bestia gruño nuevamente y se lanzó hacia Steven.

-No lo harás- pensó Peridot y sin dar más tiempo apunto su rayo y disparó.

El impacto pegó en el pecho de la carnívora tirandola y deteniendo su embate, Connie y Steven aprovecharon el momento; el chico generó un escudo para impulsar a la morena con él, está giró varias veces en el aire e impacto violentamente la gema entre las dos bocas en un corte único que agrieto al monstruo. Steven, quien estaba detrás de Connie, tomó velocidad preparando un duro golpe con su escudo, brinco e impacto el borde en medio de ambas bocas. El golpe fue devastador y la gema salió disparada hacía atrás, parpadeo mientras gruñía y chillaba horriblemente, luego explotó.

Connie, Peridot y Steven respiraban agitadamente mientras veían a la gema desaparecer. Se miraron entre sí en medio de aquel silencio que había quedado después de que el monstruo desapareciera. Steven las volteó a ver con rostro serio y asintió, las dos chicas respondieron de igual manera dejando ver que todo estaba bien y que debían seguir.

Peridot cruzó la puerta y avanzó rápidamente, detrás de ella le siguieron el híbrido y la humana.

El pasillo era amplio y bastante oscuro, los ecos de sus pasos resonaban con ecos tan profundos que dolían, rememoraban a aquellos que solo surgen de los lugares más olvidados y tristes. Como los de una terrible guerra.

Peridot se detuvo de pronto.

-no es de frente- dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Al final del pasillo al que habían entrado había otra puerta, la gema verde entendía que esa puerta debía dar a una sala de comando. Había llegado a esa conclusión analizando la estructura de la nave. Allí no habría más que salidas a salas amplias de concentración para la tripulación.

-no hay más donde ir Peridot- comento Steven con algo de preocupación.

-lo sé, pero, siento mi mente extraviada, ya no veo claramente el camino – respondió la verde tallándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos cilíndricos.

-Quizá debamos seguir y ver si algo del otro lado te ayuda a recordar- mencionó Connie sin dejar su posición de guardia.

La verde la miró y asintió agregando –no queda más, si después de esto no recuerdo el camino deberemos regresar con las otras; no hay más puertas en la sala anterior y- se silenció, tocó su frente y continuó un tanto molesta- es raro, yo había visto un lugar oscuro donde sonaba la voz pero, no es parecido a lo que he visto hasta ahora –

-Debemos ver un poco más –intervino Steven- quizá te ayude- y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Retomaron nuevamente el andar; Peri en medio poniendo sus robóticos dedos en el hombro de Steven que iba a su derecha ligeramente adelante y del lado izquierdo inmediatamente atrás de la verde Connie caminaba en posición de alerta. Curiosamente caminaban más lento que cuando habían entrado al pasillo, como asustados del aire.

El ambiente se tornó aún más pesado, comenzó a hacer un calor sofocante y la sensación de fatalidad se acrecentó en los corazones de los chicos mientras se acercaban más y más a la metálica puerta.

Todo se volvió irrespirable cuando se estuvieron en frente de ella.

Steven volteó a ver a Connie y a Peridot buscando seguridad en sus miradas, Connie asintió y el chico extendió la mano para tocar el interruptor…

-Espera creo que…-

Fue lo que escucharon los jóvenes decir a la rubia justo cuando se activó la puerta y esta se levantó de golpe dejando ver su interior.

Nadie respiró. Ninguno se atrevía a siquiera a parpadear; mucho menos acometer el pecado de moverse. Los tres tenían la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que dolían.

La sala era tan amplia que la gran pantalla que ya hacía al fondo llena de musgo y quebrada en la parte media se veía pequeña e insignificante. En la gran sala, había algo que parecían puertas tanto del lado derecho como del izquierdo, diametralmente opuestas, pero no se alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

En realidad, no se veía nada más que eso en el lugar.

Y es que toda la sala estaba llena de un incontable número de gemas corruptas. Quizá 20, quizá 30 de todos los tamaños. Algunas llegaban a tocar el alto techo de la nave luciendo su inmensidad.

-Ah…aah-eran las expresiones únicas que salían de las bocas de los tres. Una muy asustada Guardian, un ingeniero espacial que temblaba, y un híbrido amante de la esperanza sufriendo su más grande desamor.

¡TKAAAANGGG! – se escuchó el sonido de un golpe sobre metal que hizo voltear a los chicos hacia la puerta por la que habían accesado al pasillo. Desgraciadamente, también hizo que todas las gemas de la sala de comando voltearan hacia ellos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta del valioso segundo que habían perdido distraídos, era demasiado tarde.

-¡Posición de defensa!- gritó Steven al darse cuenta del ataque masivo, pensaba en crear la burbuja y proteger a las chicas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una gran mano lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló hacía la sala gruñendo ferozmente.

-¡STEVEN!- gritaron al unísono Peridot y Connie pero una vez que el cuerpo de Steven cruzó la puerta, está se cerró violentamente.

-¡REGRESALO!- gritó la verde mientras tocaba repetidamente el interruptor. La puerta no se abrió.

-¡no, no, no, NOOOO!- exclamó Connie mientras enardecida, daba de espadazos a la puerta con fiereza una y otra vez. El filo de la espada brillaba como la plata en el aire mientras gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡DEVUELVELO! ¡DEVUELVELO MALDITA COSA!-

-¡HASTE A UN LADO! –Gritó Peridot igual terriblemente afectada, había retrocedido 3 pasos mientras preparaba el cañón.

-Derribaré esa maldita puerta, si he de morir, ¡moriré peleando a su lado!- gritó.

Pero el cañón fue muy lento, Peridot maldijo el momento en que había intercambiado tiempo de carga por poder destructivo. Una enorme mano traslúcida la tomó de la cintura. Una gema con un enorme brazo y largos colmillos había entrado al pasillo por la parte de atrás y la había capturado jalándola hacia la otra sala. Todo se ralentizó.

Peridot al verse atrapada gritó el nombre de la morena con toda la fuerza que su gema le daba. Su grito se escuchó entre gruñidos espantosos que sonaban en su oído mientras veía lentamente como la iban alejando de Connie y de la puerta en la que había desaparecido el amor de su vida. Vio a Connie gritar mientras corría para tratar de tomar su mano y evitar el rapto. Pero estaba tan lejos. Vio a la morena desesperada llorar para tratar de alcanzarla. Casi sintió que la tocaba. Luego, la puerta por la que habían entrado bajó de su escondite y selló el pasillo; separando a los tres amigos, a los tres enamorados, a las dos rivales, a destinos inciertos.

 **Y vino la oscuridad.**

 _STEVEN_

En las tinieblas y el frío del colapso, una voz cavernosa y seca como el hueso, se deslizaba cual gusano que roe la fruta y la echa a perder.

Como la campana que retumba para avisar las desgracias; el eco le acompaña.

\- Un error no puede evitar seguir siendo un error– se escuchó de todas partes-

-Su simple existencia oxida y retuerce las paredes de la realidad. Un error se sabe una abominación y debe entender, u obligársele a entender, que para lograr su redención, debe corregirse y desaparecer.-

-Eso eres tú – continuó - un engendro nacido de la muerte, un producto surgido de la tierra cuya esencia de vida son los gritos de miles y miles.

\- ¡Miles y miles de vidas! – gritó la voz y en la oscuridad, la reberverancia invitaba a la locura, como si esas miles de vidas estuvieran allí para reprocharle el simple acto de existir. Y continuó.

-¡Herencia de dolor!, existencia infecciosa incapaz de negar su pasado-

-¡Eso eres! ¡Niégalo criminal! –Y el eco lo fue todo.

Luego, desde las entrañas de cualquier lugar en aquella inmensa oscuridad, se oyó un lamento, luego un llanto, luego un grito desgarrador de un joven desesperado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –

-¡¿LO NIEGAS?!- dijo inquisitivamente la voz

-¡NO SOY LO QUE DICES!-

-¿Niegas que tu sangre es producto de miles de muertes?

-Yo…no he matado a… nadie…- dijo el niño, esta vez susurrante y entre sorbos de llanto.

-Pero tu madre si, ¡¿No eres acaso el hijo de Rose Cuarzo?!-

-¡Si lo soy!- contesto Steven, quien estaba de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una cantidad considerable de lágrimas escurrían en sus mejillas. Su mente era un dolor y nada más.

-¡Entonces eres un asesino!-

-NO LO SOY-

Díselo a ellos.

Steven abrió los ojos.

El lugar se iluminó de pronto dejando ver una enorme e infinita caverna, el chico en medio de ella. En las paredes había imágenes donde Steven reconoció a muchas gemas corruptas que habían combatido con anterioridad.

-Ellos están muertos en vida. Una raza ¡tu raza! Condenada a el peor de los castigos ¡por tu arrogancia!-

Hubo una risa carente de alegría que luego comentó escupiendo veneno -y a esos que amas, a esos humanos, les irá peor- las imágenes cambiaron, Steven las vio; imágenes de gente desmembrada y muerta en todo Beach City. El Señor Sonrisas, los Frye, Sadie y Lars.

-¡NOOOO!- grito Steven generando un escudo burbuja enorme que deshizo la caverna e iluminó la sala de comando. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta sorprendido que no había ninguna gema corrupta en el lugar. El chico respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Steven? –se escuchó una voz detrás de unos monitores. Pero ya no era la voz terrible y maligna, sino un tono conocido y que le llenaba de calor el pecho.

Steven deshizo la burbuja. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo balbuceaba, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr sin control.

-¿Ma…mamá?- y lentamente se comenzó a acercar a ella.

 _CONNIE_

La pequeña morena golpeaba la puerta donde hacía unos segundos Peridot había desaparecido pero parecía simplemente no dañarla, volvió a la puerta donde las gemas se habían llevado a Steven pero tampoco parecía hacerle nada.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y el pánico le quitó la fuerza de las piernas, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar abrazándose a sí misma.

-Humanos – dijo una voz femenina que Connie no reconoció. Volteó a ver a todos lados sin encontrar su procedencia. Solo las frías paredes de la nave.

-son tan frágiles- continuó -¿Qué haces tú aquí?, me das casi pena –

-¡¿Quién eres?!...¡Déjanos ir!¡Que te hemos hecho!- exclamó Connie soltando el llanto.

-Pequeña niña, tú eres la víctima real aquí, pero también la única culpable de tu destino- luego continuó

-O acaso no fuiste tu la que dijo-

De pronto, se materializo una imagen, en ella Connie se vio a si misma frente a las Cristal Gems diciendo firmemente:

-¡no soy un guardian de juguete!- Y una risa burlona se escuchó.

-eso…eso…-balbuceo la morena.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se escuchó una escabrosa risa por todo el pasillo –por eso mi pequeña, no se le da armas a los niños. ¿Creías que el guardián iba a regresar con su amado para que la llenaran de flores por sus logros? ¿le hicieran canciones? ¿Acaso crees que esas novelas que lees… son reales?

-JAJAJA Eres de risa humana, los guardianes, la mayoría de la veces…

¡TERMINAN ASÍ!-

Y todas las paredes del pasillo se llenaron de imágenes de caballeros y guerreros siendo quemados en hogueras, siendo partidos a la mitad por hachas, decapitados en guillotinas, mutilados, desmembrados.

Connie creyó que iba a vomitar.

-Dime,mi guardián de juguete. Que final de estos quieres para ti.-

Connie en su terror, ya no contestó. Temblaba.

-¿Ya no hablas? ¿Me dejas sin diversión? Entonces, que te parece si te guardo como mi mascota, y cuando este planeta sea mio, ¡te hago ver como le arranco las entrañas a tu madre y te hago ver como tu padre SE LAS COME!

Connie gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que se lastimó la garganta. Se agarró la cabeza y pego su frente en el suelo. Era demasiado para su cordura.

 _PERIDOT_

-Peridot…peridot- se oyó a lejos.

La gema verde poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala de la casa en el templo. Se paró de súbito mirando para todos lados, se notaba un día soleado afuera. Inmediatamente exclamó agarrando a Garnet, quien era quien la estaba despertando por el cuello.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿DONDE ESTA STEVEN Y CONNIE?-

Vio a Garnet poner un semblante serio sin tratar de quitársela de encima.

-¿No recuerdas nada verdad?-

Peridot se espantó y preguntó ansiosamente -¿De qué?

Por la puerta de la casa entró Amatista, mientras por el portal Perla llegaba, ambas se acercaron hasta el sofá donde se encontraba la verde.

-¿Ya despertó?-pregunto la morada melancólicamente.

Garnet se quito las gafas y miró a la verde con temor.

-Gracias a ustedes -dijo- derrotamos a estos monstruos, pero…desgraciadamente…-

Garnet comenzó a llorar, perla y amatista voltearon la mirada.

-¿Donde…donde están Steven y Connie?- pregunto muy asustada Peridot.

Garnet desvió la mirada -Ellos…ellos no sobrevivieron- finalizó la roja con la mano en la boca soltando lágrimas. Perla continuó con dificultad.

-Cuando llegamos a la nave, solo te encontramos a ti…la gema de Steven…estaba rota -Perla sollozó- Y Connie había sido…bueno, la …la mataron- finalizó la blanca.

-No es cierto, NO ES CIERTO…YO ESTABA CON ELLOS-

-Y ahora, gracias a ustedes estamos en paz -Garnet la tomó de los hombros- El planeta se salvó. Son…son nuestros héroes-

La verde se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar rápido. Se paró de súbito ante la vista de las demás y corrió a la cama de Steven, la vio vacía, se llevó una mano a la boca y lentamente se dirigió a la ventana y vio hacia el mar. Las olas iban y venían tranquilamente.

-murieron- pensó - ¡murieron!- y comenzó a llorar cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el corazón se le caía a pedazos.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y observó la arena, limpia, y lisa.

Endureció las facciones y se volvió hacia las cristal gems.

-¿Hace cuánto me encontraron?- preguntó.

-Apenas ayer Peridot- dijo Perla visiblemente afectada- estuviste dormida un día-

Ella se les quedo mirando de forma inquisitiva. Miró la arena por la ventana, volvió a verlas y luego miro a los alrededores de la casa. Recobró algo de aplomo.

-¡NO TE CREO!- dijo firmemente- la arena en el mar está intacta y la casa no tiene las remiendos que les acabamos de hacer.

-Entiendo que sea duro de creer- dijo Amatista llena de lágrimas- nosotras tampoco lo creemos-

-No- dijo casi para sí la verde- No tiene sentido...¡NO LO TIENE!

Las cristal gems se pusieron serias.

Peridot se agarro la cabeza y gritó como un alarido -¡SAL DE MI MENTE! –la verde cerró lo ojos y fue como si cayera en un torbellino que la arrastraba hacia su fondo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sola de nuevo en la nave, se levantó y miro a todos lados.

-Estas jugando conmigo, ¡DEJA DE HACERLO!- Gritó Peridot.

La voz que bien conocía, le habló casi como al oído.

-JEJEJE así que no quieres el universo que te brindo-

-¡No me arrastraras nuevamente a la locura!- exclamó a la nada.

-Entonces te daré la verdad gema necia- y se volvió a reir entre ecos, pero esta vez alejándose.

Entonces Peridot vio en el fondo algo que la heló, en el fondo de la nave, estaba una irreconocible Connie, espada en mano, llena de furia salvaje, mientras un Steven en el suelo con la mirada perdida miraba a la nada. La morena estaba a punto de atravesar al chico con su espada a la altura del vientre.

La verde abrió los ojos dolorosamente ante la imagen y gritó –¡CONNIE DETENTE!-

La morena la volteó a ver con los ojos sin brillo y le contesto con una calma que calaba los huesos.

-debe morir Peridot, el debe morir-

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos los lectores, y este final se me fue a 4 capítulos. A ver que pasa, ni yo lo se bien, aunque el final final ya lo tengo definido.**

 **Gracias por la espera y pronto viene el próximo. Saludos a todos.**

 **Su servidor.**

 **Lobo Hibiky.**


	30. 3 Centímetros de Olvido

**Y bien señoras y señores, este es el final. Luego vendrá el epílogo y mi trabajo aquí se habrá terminado.**

 **Así como este, también le daré final a Un Mundo de Diferencia. Que si no han leído, les pido den una oportunidad.**

 **Steven Universe, no me pertenece.**

* * *

La Batalla Final Parte 4.

 **3 CENTÍMETROS DE OLVIDO**

La batalla en la costa de Beach City comenzaba a tornarse desesperada. Desde la parte superior del templo, en la colina, dos individuos pecho tierra disparaban a discreción sin detenerse más que a recargar sus armas y así, continuar rápidamente con su labor.

-Creo que está demás decirte que a este ritmo, quizá nos quede de 20 a 30 minutos más de municiones Universe, después seremos carne de cañón- comentó una mujer de cabello color crema mientras pasaba un cigarro de un extremo de su boca a el otro.

-Lo sé Vidalia- dijo amargamente Greg sin dejar de apuntar hacia la playa con su arma – demos todo lo que tenemos y cuando no haya más, por favor aléjate lo más que puedas, regresa con tu familia y busquen refugio-

-Eso tenía en mente- dijo la mujer, para luego de recargar su arma y continuar disparando hacia la costa.

-¿Tú que harás?- preguntó Vidalia con sincera preocupación.

-Me quedaré hasta el final con ellas. Después de Steven, son la única familia que tengo.-

Vidalia sonrió.

Había pasado poco más de media hora de que Steven, Connie y Peridot habían salido a buscar una salvación para todos; mientras tanto, los que habían quedado se juraron pelear hasta su último aliento.

En el frente de batalla, en medio de la playa, se encontraban las tres gemas de cristal originales. Ya no se hablaban, cada quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Amatista giraba en círculos en el suelo y luego saltaba girando sobre si misma dando latigazos en forma de remolino mientras se elevaba, al caer volvía a girar repitiendo la acción y al tocar suelo escapaba para evitar que la tocaran, hasta que podía repetir la acción antes descrita.

Perla recurría casi a la misma técnica, con una lanza en cada mano giraba sobre su eje como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, cuando se veía superada daba un gran salto con varias vueltas de campana y al caer volvía a girar, luego, cuando lo veía necesario, daba una mortal estocada o lanzaba una de sus lanzas a alguna gema que estuviera a punto de tocarla generando otra lanza casi de inmediato para repetir la acción.

Garnet no era tan elegante. Ella luchaba como una peleadora callejera usando sus grandes puños para golpear a todo lo que se le acercara y cuando se veía rodeada, aumentaba de tamaño el puño derecho y daba un golpe de 360° para luego brincar, y conectar un poderoso ataque con los dos puños sobre todo lo que pudiera golpear al tocar arena.

Estas acciones las repetían una, y otra, y otra vez y aunque las mantenían a raya, el número de los enemigos era apabullante por lo que la pelea podría durar horas, y eso era lo preocupante pues existía otro factor; si los ataques de las gemas eran eficientes contra las carnívoras se debía en gran parte a los disparos de Greg y Vidalia quienes las herían. Una vez que no hubiera disparos. El juego acababa.

-¡Gemas! ¡Hasta el final!- gritó Garnet

-¡Hasta el final!- respondieron Perla y Amatista sin detener sus ataques. Mientras, desde la colina, los disparos seguirían por algunos minutos más.

 **AMAZONAS**

 _STEVEN_

El joven cuarzo no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a él se encontraba una de las dos personas que él más amaba pero de la única de la cual, no conocía casi nada. Un misterio vaporoso, un sentimiento sellado en plomo, una lluvia de desengaños, decepciones y añoranzas.

Allí estaba ella, su madre y él no podía moverse.

Rose Cuarzo le miraba con ternura, se agachó y con voz dulce le dijo–ven mi niño, mi Steven- y le extendió los brazos.

Steven dudó un par de segundos, pero vio sus ojos, su cabello y un calor que había estado guardado toda su vida se desbordó, dio dos lentos pasos y la abrazo. Sintió los cálidos brazos estrecharlo y murmurarle – todo estará bien-

Él joven comenzó a llorar fuertemente en su regazo.

-Te extraño mucho- dijo entre sollozos –me haces mucha falta-

-Lo sé cariño- respondió Rose- Lo sé- y lo acunó en su regazo.

-Descansa- le dijo al niño en sus brazos - yo te sacaré de aquí-

Y Steven se durmió.

 _CONNIE_

Las risas en aquel pasillo eran como fantasmas que iban y venían a lo largo de este. Connie seguía de rodillas con la cabeza metida entre las piernas agarrando su cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos abiertos del shock causado por las visiones mostradas. Su pupila temblaba.

La espada a su lado ya no tenía importancia. Solo el miedo, el horror. Ella no debía estar allí, era solo una adolescente.

-Parece que te das cuenta de que fue una verdadera estupidez que te creyeras el cuento de la guardiana- dijo la voz femenina.

Connie tembló.

-Sin embargo, me caes bien niñita –

Connie sintió que una mano se posaba en su espalda. Ella gimió asustada y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente por la boca. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Las risas iban y venían, seguían girando sin cesar por el pasillo.

-Mi morena- continuó el espectro- me caes bien, así que voy a hacer algo que generalmente no hago; te voy a dar una oportunidad para que te salves-

Una risa en las paredes se volvió carcajada de pronto.

El pasillo se iluminó y se convirtió en la sala principal, por la cual habían entrado a la nave. Connie volteó a ver temerosa a un lado y al otro lentamente.

Se puso de pie, vio a su lado la espada, y con mano temblorosa, la tomó.

-Bien mi guerrera- dijo la voz

Connie se puso en guardia torpemente moviendo la espada de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres tu libertad?, Entonces demuéstrame que de verdad eres digna de ser un guardián.-

De pronto una parte de la sala se iluminó y una gema carnívora de aproximadamente un metro y medio se dejó ver. De forma humanoide y ningún miembro de más, se paraba impávida como esperando. Solo esperando.

-¡Derrota a mi gema, guardián! ¡Derrótala y serás libre!- y como si fuera una señal, la gema carnívora chillo espantosamente y se lanzó con furia hacia Connie.

La chica se espantó de pronto, pero haciendo acopio de valor, recordó las enseñanzas de su mentora, sus palabras y consejos, y se puso en verdadera guardia.

La gema carnívora llego como un toro embistiéndola, pero ella se lanzó hacia un lado para lanzarle un espadazo en un costado que fue poco efectivo. La gema carnívora lanzó un golpe hacia su derecha con fuerza tratando de alcanzarla pero Connie había retrocedido ya varios metros. La joven volvió a su postura de guerra y espero el siguiente embate.

La gema traslucida volvió a chillar y corrió hacia la morena nuevamente pero esta vez, antes de llegar a la niña, dio un salto que sorprendió a Connie quien intentó esquivar sin éxito, en pleno salto el monstruo la tomó del tobillo y la lanzó con fuerza a una de las paredes.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la joven solo vio destellos de luz al caer. Su cabeza presentó una herida y comenzó a sangrar por la parte de la nuca. Sintió sus hombros y espalda arder sin saber si se había quebrado algo.

Luego se dio cuenta que la gema se dirigía hacia ella.

Con más espíritu que fuerza, apoyándose en la espada se puso de pie. Pero sabía que ya todo estaba perdido.

Entonces una voz le habló al oído.

-¿Sabes? Cuando destace a tus padres, les diré que la inútil de su hija los pudo salvar aquí-

La Morena abrió los ojos de golpe y su pupila se expandió. Tomó la espada, de un brinco se apoyó en la pared en la que se había estrellado y esquivó a la gema pasándole por encima, conectándole un poderoso y largo espadazo en la cabeza dejando pasar todo el filo hasta hacerle una gran abertura. La gema chilló agarrándose la herida, Connie no se detuvo y con una furia salvaje tomó velocidad y poniendo en un giro todo su peso, cortó uno de los brazos de la gema limpiamente. El monstruo intentó agarrarla con el brazo que le quedaba pero la joven Guardián de Steven se veía poseída por una fuerza nacida de la adrenalina y la rabia. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y solo tenía en mente la palabra "matar".

Esquivó el golpe y quedando espalda con espalda de su enemigo, giró su espada dejando la punta hacia la bestia, y dio un salto hacia atrás dando un corte en el brazo que quedaba partiéndolo sin cortarlo totalmente, soltó la espada un instante, de un giro se acomodó para volverla a tomar esta vez con la punta hacia el frente y dio un segundo golpe, dejando a la bestia esta vez sin brazos.

Al ver su victoria, Connie pegó un grito que libero toda la energía oscura que había acumulado en el ataque mental.

Cuando el grito cesó, y bajó la cabeza, sus ojos carecían de brillo totalmente.

-Bien mi guardián- se oyó la voz que no había dicho nada en toda la batalla –ahora, acaba con tu oponente y libera a tu familia de su horrendo destino-

Connie se incorporó y comenzó a buscar a la gema corrupta pero, para su extrañeza, se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, acostada en el suelo, apoyada en unos tubos que estaban sobresalientes. Daba la impresión de que estuviera siendo acunada.

-Acabaré con esa gema y ¡me liberaras!- exclamó Connie mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su enemigo.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente, examinó la traslucida piel del monstruo y para su sorpresa, la gema que antes estaba en la garganta, ahora estaba a la altura de su vientre.

-No me interesa donde escondas tu gema monstruo – dijo lúgubremente la morena.

-Te destruiré de todas formas –

Y Connie, apunto la espada, al vientre de su enemigo.

 _STEVEN_

Steven abrió los ojos y volvió a ver el dulce rostro de su madre. Sin embargo, sentía una angustia y desesperación que no le eran normales.

-¿Pasa algo mi pequeño?- preguntó dulcemente Rose Cuarzo.

-Siento, que algo no está bien. Algo…algo se me olvida- dijo el chico sin moverse de los brazos de su madre.

-Debe ser tu imaginación pequeño- dijo Rose- pronto saldremos de aquí, vendrán por nosotros, las chicas han derrotado a los monstruos-

-¿De verdad?- Sonrió el pequeño –que felicid…¡Ay! Me duele… mi estómago…

El chico se llevó la mano al vientre y encontró manchas. Manchas de sangre.

- _¡CONNIE DETENTE!_ – se dejó oír de pronto como un eco rebotando en las paredes.

Steven sintió como si lo despertaran.

-¿Peridot?...¿Connie?-

Volteó a ver dónde estaba su madre y solo habían unos tubos metálicos viejos y oxidados.

Cuando regresó la vista al frente, sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre. Se encontró con una Connie que apuntaba la espada de Rose hacia él, la había hundido ya un par de centímetros.

 _CONNIE_

-Debe morir Peridot, él debe morir- dijo la morena con una calma que helaba los huesos.

Luego hundió un poco más la espada.

-¡NOO! ¡Matarás a Steven!- gritó la verde corriendo hacía Connie.

-¿Steven?- dijo la morena –él no está aquí. ¡Nadie estuvo aquí para ayudarme!-

Y preparó el golpe para la estocada.

-¡BASTAAA!- Grito Steven Universe generando un escudo burbuja que empujó violentamente a Connie hacía atrás haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera pesadamente.

La sala se iluminó.

Peridot se acercó a Steven, lo tomó levantándole el torso. Él sangraba un poco del vientre, pero ella notó que lloraba con un dolor que no venía de la herida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás tan mal?-preguntó la verde.

-El monstruo…el monstruo de burló de mi madre…se burló de mi…¡JUGÓ CON SU MEMORIA!-

Peridot lo pegó a su pecho –Lo sé, ha estado en mi mente ya varias veces y se exactamente lo que se siente, por eso mismo te digo que ignores ese dolor o te enloquecerá. Lo mismo le ha hecho a Connie-

-Connie- dijo el chico abriendo bien los ojos – Peridot, ve a ver a Connie por favor, debe estar muy mal-

Peridot asintió, volvió a colocar a Steven suavemente en el suelo y lentamente se dirigió hacia Connie.

La niña estaba en posición fetal temblando. Peridot sabía que lo que le habían hecho a Connie había sido muy grave, su psique estaba seriamente dañada que si no rota.

La gema verde, contra toda razón, dejó caer sus potenciadores de los brazos, y con un silbido, se soltaron los potenciadores de los pies. Se bajó de ellos y su menuda figura se acercó a la niña, se sentó a su lado y la llevo a su pecho.

Connie temblaba y lloraba con sus ojos apretados. Peridot cerró el abrazo y le dijo – Nada de lo que viste es real. A ese monstruo le gusta jugar con nuestras emociones-

-Va…va a matar a mi familia…les va a hacer…-sollozo la morena- cosas horrorosas, espantosas -dijo esto último con miedo y apretándose a la verde.

Peridot suspiro y dijo – Cuando yo estuve como tú, tú me dijiste que no era mi culpa, que confiara en Steven y confiara en ti. Ahora te digo lo mismo. Confía en él Connie, confía en mi – y pegó su cabeza a la de ella –porque si no la detenemos, nos matara a todos-

Steven, quien ya se había puesto de pie, caminó hacía ellas, les sonrió, se sentó y las abrazó.

-No sé qué te haya mostrado este demonio Connie –dijo Steven- pero si dejamos que nos separé, estaremos perdidos. Todavía en Beach City las chicas están están peleando contra cientos de gemas mientras estamos aquí – Él las abrazó más fuerte, las frentes de los tres se tocaron- No dejemos que este monstruo nos destruya- dijo el chico sin soltarlas.

El dolor, la angustia y la incertidumbre eran sensaciones comunes en el trío en ese momento, pero también lo eran la confianza de uno al otro, el cariño, y el amor.

De un sentimiento nacido en lo más profundo de su pecho, repentinamente, Connie besó suavemente en los labios a Steven, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Peridot no dijo nada.

Luego, Connie volteó a ver a Peridot, con perlitas de agua en los ojos le dio una sonrisa, le tomó de su verde mejilla y también la beso en los labios. La verde se ruborizo intensamente. Al separarse, Connie miró a Steven y luego a Peridot. Ambos entendieron y se acercaron para darse un beso igualmente en los labios, en donde ambos cerraron los ojos y degustaron de sí mismos.

Connie soltó una risita y comentó -Una vez leí un ritual indio en donde, si la entrega total de la confianza entre los individuos de un mismo clan era total, no había poder maligno que pudiera derrotarlos- la morena tomo aire confiada y dijo -Ese monstruo, no nos derrotará-

Steven sonrió –No lo hará-

-¡Claro que no lo hará!- finalizó Peridot alzando un puño.

Los tres se pusieron de pie. Y se prepararon para el combate final.

 **BEACH CITY**

-¡Greg! ¡Se acaban las municiones!- gritó Vidalia sin dejar de disparar- pronto tendremos que abandonar-

-Lo sé, ya sabes que hacer a penas se terminen- contestó el hombre.

Desde la mira de Greg, la concentración vacilaba. Una gema a punto de alcanzar a Amatista, un disparo, una al lado de Garnet, otro disparo, dos gemas apunto de morder a la gema blanca más hermosa que había conocido, y la ráfaga iba hasta de 4 disparos. Se odiaba por no ser equitativo pero no podía dejar que a ella, le pasara nada.

En el frente de batalla, Garnet ya había sido mordida en el tobillo por una gema de tamaño pequeño que le sorprendió. No había dicho nada para no alarmar a las otras y aunque sabía que la infección no era inmediata a menos que fuera agredida más veces, se encontraba bastante preocupada.

-¿Quieres un descanso Perla- grito de pronto Amatista sacudiéndose enemigos con su látigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? – dijo una bastante agitada Perla que no se iba a permitir dejarse burlar.

-Jajaja ¡presumida! Te quieres lucir frente a tu novio – y Amatista rió mientras daba un latigazo en la cara a una gema haciéndola explotar.

Perla, mientras giraba con sus lanzas para alejar más gemas traslucidas de su alrededor, notó que las palabras de Amatista no llevaban veneno, solo estaba jugando, y le sonrió.

Y es que en medio de la mayor adversidad, cuando la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina, a veces, las personas solemos reírnos para no llorar.

-La verdad si Amatista. ¿Celosa?- le dijo lanzando una estocada a una gema que estaba frente de ella.

-Un poco- contestó la morada lanzando un círculo de rayos en forma de tornado de sus látigos –pero me siento muy feliz por ti, de corazón gran P-

-¿No quieren café y galletas?- dijo de pronto Garnet girando con sus puños abiertos lanzando rayos, tras este movimiento las tres quedaron espalda a espalda.

-A mí no me gustan- dijo Perla.

-Yo si por favor- contestó la morada.

Luego, las tres estallaron en carcajadas.

A su alrededor, las gemas traslucidas se acercaban cada vez más acercándolas a la casa.

 **AMAZONAS**

Sorprendidos se vieron los chicos al darse cuenta que no estaban dentro de la sala principal de la nave, si no en un lugar parecido a un laboratorio con grandes tubos de cristal rotos y materiales diversos parecidos a la medicina humana, pero no iguales. Algunos aparatos parecían grandes jeringas metálicas, mientras otros parecían fórceps enormes, taladros, centrífugas, etc.

Tubos de ensayo y cristalería de más, tirados por todos lados.

Un olor a podredumbre insoportable subía en el ambiente. Algo que anteriormente no habían notado.

Al final del pasillo detras de varios tubos gigantes de cristal, a lo lejos, se dejaba ver un extraño resplandor azul-blanco metálico. Los chicos se vieron entre si y decidieron caminar hacia allí.

-¿Siempre estuvimos aquí?- pregunto Connie.

-No lo sé- respondió Peridot.

-No creo que la nave haya sido una ilusión, pero dentro de ella quizá todo fue falso- comentó Steven esquivando unos cristales rotos en el suelo.

Pasaron unos tubos de cristal entre las penumbras, luego esquivaron unas consolas de control y mesas llenas de manchas azules y rojas. Luego más, adelante había otras mesas con manchas amarillas y moradas.

-Se hicieron experimentos aquí-dijo Peridot, para luego agregar- pero no reconozco de que tipo, esto no es algo…común-

Cruzando una última mesa con manchas azul-violeta, encontraron una extraña línea de color amarillo en el suelo. Una evidente marca de advertencia. Detrás de la línea había una puerta destruida como si de adentro hubiera habido una enorme explosión. De allí provenía la extraña luz.

-Bueno- dijo Steven –aquí estamos-

Connie asintió, Peridot igual y los tres avanzaron.

El cruzar la línea no provocó en ellos nada en especial como inconscientemente esperaban, de manera que siguieron sigilosamente hasta que pasaron la puerta destruida.

-Allí está- dijo Peridot viendo hacia el fondo de aquella sala -¡Esa es la gema que ha provocado todo este infierno! ¡Steven, Connie destrúyanla!-

Pero nadie respondió. La verde los volteó a ver y ambos estaban impactados viendo hacia el fondo de la sala.

-Oh no…-pensó.

Steven veía nuevamente a su madre. Tan vívido, tan real que podía sentir su aroma. No podía moverse.

Connie veía a una gema carnívora que sostenía a su madre del cuello. Amenazando con degollarla al cerrar su puño.

Ambos estaban aterrados, sabían que era falso pero a la vez tan real que era imposible ignorarlo. Estuvieron a punto de dejarse caer cuando ambos sintieron que alguien les tomaba suavemente de las manos.

-¡Salgan de allí!- se escuchó y Steven y Connie recuperaron la conciencia. Vieron a Peridot en medio de ellos tomando a ambos de las manos.

-¡No se distraigan tontos! ¡Están cayendo en su trampa!- señaló al final de la sala- ¡Miren lo que realmente es!-

Al fondo de aquella gran sala que parecía más una celda, se encontraba, al final de tres amplios peldaños, un gran cilindro de cristal lleno de algo líquido que resplandecía. Flotando en el centro se encontraba una enorme gema amorfa de color azul oscuro y tonalidades violetas a blanco.

-Es una gema enorme- dijo Connie

-No, son dos gemas fusionadas-dijo Peridot- pero hay algo raro. No parecen una fusión normal-

-Bien, debemos hacer que detenga todo esto- Apresuró Steven

-Este es el plan -dijo Peridot susurrando- nos acercaremos lo más que podamos. Al parecer después de ser poseída varias veces por ese demonio, su nivel de control sobre mí no es tan fuerte y justo ahora parece totalmente nulo. No les soltaré las manos. Una vez estemos en zona de ataque, la destruyen.

\- ¿les parece?-

Ambos chicos asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar firmemente.

La distancia quizá seria 10 metros. Poco a poco se iban a cercando. A cada paso, Steven y Connie sentían como un zumbido en los oídos, como si alguien quisiera entrar en su cabeza pero no pudiera. Cada que esto pasaba, los chicos se tensaban un poco y Peridot lo sentía. Entonces apretaba un poco sus manos y los sonidos y zumbidos se alejaban.

Cuando quedaron menos de 5 metros todos, incluyendo Peridot sintieron como si el aire se volviera denso y les costara avanzar. Como un fuerte viento de huracán les golpeara de frente. Los siguientes pasos fueron un suplicio.

Cuando quedaron 3 metros para llegar a los peldaños, de pronto y de la nada volvió la voz a oído de todos.

Esta vez era más tranquila, sin la reverberancia que les había tocado en las pesadillas.

-¿Qué magia…o tecnología llevan consigo que bloquea mis…habilidades?-

-¡No respondan! ¡Sigamos adelante!- gritó Steven que avanzaba con dificultad. Habían llegado al inicio de los tres peldaños. Los tres chicos, tomados de las manos, subieron el primero.

Una risa que de tan franca fue siniestra sonó en todo el lugar. Era la risa de quien sabe el final de un libro y ve a otros emocionados.

-Entiendo que…su estrategia les de confianza y valor-

Volvió a reírse, esta vez como un niño que pasa a un adulto, luego fue una risa terriblemente aguda hasta desaparecer en ecos perdidos en las paredes.

La gema verde, la dama morena y el chico cuarzo subieron el tercer escalón; el enorme tubo estaba a menos de dos metros de ellos. Podían ver claramente la gran gema dentro subiendo y bajando lentamente. Era del tamaño de un melón. Un enorme y deforme melón color azul oscuro, violeta y plata.

-Solo una advertencia a le doy a la gema molesta, al remedo de guardián y al niño de rose- comentó la voz tan firmemente que los chicos se detuvieron un momento. Estaban a un paso de poder acabar con todo el infierno desatado hacía ya tanto.

-No lo negaré –siguió pero esta vez con furia- tienen la victoria al alcance de la mano pero, si dan un paso más, estarán dentro de mi rango. Y entonces podrán destruirme, pero en el proceso yo tendré el poder,

de destruir la mente y el alma de uno de ustedes para siempre-

-¿Quién de ustedes, infantes, va a morir aquí hoy?-

Y el eco se intensificó.

Las manos de todos se apretaron, el miedo comenzó a subir con una sensación ácida que salía del vientre y terminaba en sus gargantas. Esa sensación no les dejó dar un paso más-.

Se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. ¡Había que hacer algo! Las cristal gems morían en la batalla en la playa. Aquí podían acabar con todo. Pero… ¿Era cierto lo que el demonio decía?

¿Quién iba a morir?

Steven sintió la angustia en el aire e inmediatamente sugirió viendo a las chicas -Crearé un escudo burbuja, la empujamos hacia la gema y cuando estemos al alcance, darás una estocada Connie –

-Me parece bien- dijo firmemente la joven.

-Steven…-menciono con algo de dolor la gema verde –tu escudo burbuja no servirá-

-Por qué lo dices Peridot, mi escudo es resistente- respondió el chico.

-lo sé, pero para ataques físicos, no mentales, en dado caso, tendrías que usar tu escudo más poderoso- respondió Peridot.

\- El escudo de mi madre protegió a las gemas del ataque de las diamante, debería funcionar esta vez de igual forma- dijo Steven con esperanza.

Aún hay un problema- respondió rápidamente la verde – Es un ataque síquico, no necesita ser frontal, una vez dentro de su rango puede atacar desde cualquier lado y cambiarlo al punto que desee.

Pertidot no había acabado de decir esas palabras cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la entrada del laboratorio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó Peridot.

-Son Gemas, de las malas- sentencio lentamente Connie –están tratando de entrar, en nuestra indecisión este monstruo debió estarles llamando para venir en su auxilio, no tenemos tiempo ya de nada- comenzó a respirar agitada.

Y por primera vez consideraron la muerte de uno de ellos. El temor y unas inmensas ganas de llorar por perder a cualquiera se apoderó de ellos.

En el fondo de llaboratorio, los golpes metálicos eran cada vez más fuertes y sonaban a sentencia, a fracaso, a muerte. La puerta se escuchó crujir, poco a poco iba cediendo a los terribles embates.

-¡Yo voy a ir! – dijo Steven.

-¡No! ¡Entrando te matará!- respondió Connie.

-El monstruo – interrumpió Peridot – va a ir… por quien tenga la espada, va a tratar de protegerse-

Steven y Connie sostuvieron la respiración.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo la morena.

-Yo soy el guardián y el espadachín aquí. Iré yo.-

-¡NO ES TÁN FÁCIL- Gritó Peridot perdiendo la paciencia. Steven y Connie le quedaron viendo. Cabe mencionar, que ambos aún le tomaban las manos a la verde. –Si entras sola te matará, tenemos que entrar los tres y la cosa esa matará al que intente dañarle, luego alguien más deberá tomar la espada y terminar el trabajo-

Los golpes en la puerta del laboratorio se intensificaron hasta que se oye que algo se rompió violentamente.

-¡Connie, dame la espada!- gritó Steven con semblante serio.

-¡Claro que no, yo soy tu guardián!-

-¡Que me las des!-

Entonces el chico, en su deseo de tomar la espada se acercó violentamente hacia Connie y, sin percatarse, soltó la mano de Peridot.

-¡No Steven!- Gritó Peridot.

Afuera las gemas traslucidas rompían la puerta de entrada al laboratorio, y se dejaron venir en horda destruyendo todo a su paso. Sonaban por todo el lugar el ruido de la destrucción.

Para Steven todo se volvió negro de pronto y vio a su alrededor a tres figuras en forma de rose cuarzo pero traslucidas y con gemas en la garganta, le decían que se acercara a ellos.

Steven iba a gritar de terror pero alguien le tomo de la mano y fue como si alguien prendiera de pronto la luz y los sonidos. Los terribles sonidos de las gemas que se acercaban.

-¡No me sueltes la mano tonto!-

Entonces, la voz que antes parecía haber estado dormida despertó de pronto llena de furia.

-Así…que..eras.. ¡TUUU! ¡Gema necia! ¡Te me tenías bloqueado!-

Y en el frente de donde flotaba la gema psíquica comenzó a formarse una línea de luz como de 3 centímetros, que apuntaba a Peridot.

Y todo se decantó.

Mientras el grupo de gemas estaban por llegar al recinto, Connie soltó la mano de Peridot y se lanzó en estocada hacia el monstruo síquico. En su mente Connie sabía, que el monstruo al verse en peligro de muerte, no mataría a Peridot, si no a ella y se quedaría a merced de Steven para acabar con esto.

Pero no llegó a darse. Steven la tomó de la mano y detuvo su embate evitando que llegara hasta el tubo, tomó el mango de la espada y genero un escudo burbuja que lanzo a Connie fuera de la plataforma, cayendo pesadamente, dejándole a él la espada.

-Lo siento Connie- dijo casi para sí. Entonces el muchacho brincó y preparó un golpe mortal pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro y de nuevo vio a los monstruos que figuraban ser su madre pidiéndole que se acercara. Pero casi de inmediato regreso la luz cuando unos cálidos y suaves dedos le tocaron el hombro.

-Mientras yo te toque, no podrá hacerte daño mi amor- le dijo la verde sonriendo. Para Steven, fue la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

El chico la observó por una milésima de segundo, de inmediato la puso detrás de él, generó su escudo, los cubrió a ambos y preparó la estocada con toda la fuerza que un cuarzo puede dar.

Las gemas carnívoras, en un grupo de 6, llegaron a la puerta del recinto tratando de alcanzar a la pareja en el pedestal donde estaba el cilindro de cristal.

Steven en el aire movió un poco su escudo pero sin dejar de cubrirlos para dar paso al golpe.

Las gemas traslucidas llegaron hasta los escalones estirando sus manos.

Una línea de luz se generó como a un metro de la nuca de Steven. Una línea de 3 centímetros.

El joven cuarzo lanzó el golpe dando un potente grito que llevaba el dolor y las frustraciones vividas en todo ese tiempo. Una luz blanca comenzó a emanar de la gema síquica de pronto. La espada penetró en esa luz y sintió claramente que había tocado algo.

En el mismo instante, también sintió un duro golpe en la nuca y todo se hizo luz blanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hace muchos milenios, cuando la humanidad aún estaba en pañales y no soñaba con viajar a otros planetas. Existió una raza que, buscando su propio bienestar, trató de tomar el planeta tierra para sus propios planes._

 _A esa raza, a las llamadas Gemas. Pertenecimos nosotras._

 _Todo iba a la perfección. Las gemas nuevas que brotaron de estas fértiles tierras eran fuertes y grandes. Un orgullo. Y por un tiempo, fue bueno._

 _Luego, cayeron días oscuros. Algo inconcebible, una rebelión de gemas que se negaban a seguir las ordenes de nuestros líderes y que, en una muestra de soberbia, pedían la liberación del planeta tierra._

 _La guerra duro muchos años, nuestro trabajo consistía en predecir y guiar psíquicamente las batallas. Habíamos obtenido buenos resultados en varias ocasiones hasta que, en un ataque_ en el _que no acertamos y en el que hubo muchas bajas de parte de Homeworld, nos acusaron de rebeldes y nos hicieron prisioneras._

 _Estuvimos en un laboratorio durante muchos años más. Vimos como destruían a las gemas para unir forzadamente fracciones entre sí._

 _Deseaban tener monstruos feroces y antinaturales para librar sus batallas con los desechos de las vencidas. Pero solo obtenían fracasos._

 _En los últimos años. Su desesperación fue tal, que hicieron un gran experimento con todo la información que ya habían recabado._

 _Y trataron de fusionarnos forzadamente._

 _Una Aragonita y una Sodalita. Ambas gemas poderosas gemas Síquicas._

 _Añadieron partes minúsculas de otras gemas poderosas y trataron por meses y meses a través de fórceps energéticos de lograr lo que deseaban._

 _Y por un momento lo lograron._

 _Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestro poder, nos temieron y desconectaron._

 _Luego la guerra terminó y nos olvidaron en este sucio laboratorio por miles de años._

 _Todo fue oscuridad hasta que alguien, ingenuamente, activo los laboratorios desde el Kindergarden alfa._

 _Cuando me desperté y recordé el monstruo en que me habían convertido. Decidí acabar con todo. Fue aquí donde encontré a la primera gema corrupta y fue con quien desquité mi furia. Tenia demasiado poder síquico acumulado a lo largo de milenios que, al final, la transformé en un ser traslucido, más fuerte y dócil para mí._

 _Al final, no tuve éxito. Un niño nos destruye. No pude hacer de mi existencia nada y me convertí exactamente en lo que deseaban mis captores._

 _Y quizá por eso, te agradezco…te agradezco la liberación._

 _Gracias._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **BEACH CITY**

La batalla se ya se llevaba a cabo dentro de la casa, las disparos se habían detenido hacia un rato. Las chicas estaban totalmente rodeadas. Ya había sido totalmente destruida las paredes y el techo por donde se dejaban caer más y más monstruos. Las gemas luchaban por no dejar entrar a ninguna al templo, pero era una tarea ya imposible.

Perla, Amatista y Garnet tenían ya bastantes mordidas en su cuerpo. Garnet, de hecho, ya se estaba poniendo traslucida pero seguía luchando, lo haría hasta el final.

Fue entonces cuando una gema monstruo se fugó detrás de una Perla que ya no podía más de tan rodeada que estaba y entró al templo.

Como guiada por instinto, olfateó el aire y buscó la sala donde se encontraban las burbujas. Rápidamente la encontró. Entonces, como apunto de recibir la manzana de adán, estiro su mano para tomar una.

-Creo que esto fue todo- dijo Amatista soltando latigazos ya endebles.

-Les amo chicas-dijo Perla con dificultad.

Entonces se escuchó una detonación en la entrada de la casa que limpió de gemas por un instante el lugar.

Garnet se asomó aprovechando el espacio y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Había sido Greg quien, ya cerca de la casa y sin ningún temor, había guardado una última granada de mano. Por si llegaba el momento del final.

-¡Dile a Perla que la amo!- gritó el hombre de cabello largo.

-¡ya te escuché!- gritó Perla quien volteó a ver a Garnet.

-Ve con él – le dijo –esto ya se acabó-

Perla se limpió una lágrima y saltó por la ventana, corrió hacia Greg y se le lanzo al cuello.

-¡Te amo!- gritó la blanca con lágrimas en los ojos pegando su frente a la de él.

-Y yo a ti mi dama blanca-

Luego y casi de inmediato, todo el lugar se llenó de gemas traslúcidas. Corrieron con sus bocas abiertas hacia Garnet y Amatista quienes bajaron los brazos, ya en resignación.

Un grupo enorme se desvió hacia Greg y Perla quienes les miraron y sin soltar su abrazo, solo cerraron los ojos.

Todo había terminado.

De pronto, hubo un silencio total.

Lo curioso es que no era un silencio de muerte. Se escucharon las olas tranquilas y las aves en el cielo.

Perla y Greg abrieron los ojos y todas las gemas a su alrededor se habían quedado inmóviles.

Dentro de la casa, Garnet y Amatista estaban igualmente sorprendidas.

La playa parecía un gran museo de estatuas traslucidas simulando a los guerreros de Terracota.

De pronto y de la nada, comenzaron a pulverizarse y el viento se comenzó a llevar sus cuerpos elevándolos al cielo como un gran arcoíris de brillantes.

-oh por mis estrellas- Garnet se miró la mano y noto que comenzaba a recobrar su color poco a poco.

-La detuvieron- dijo Garnet

-La detuvieron- dijo Perla.

-¡LA DETUVIERON!- gritaron todos en un jubilo que nacía del pecho como una flor.

 **AMAZONAS**

Connie se agarró la cabeza, el empujón que le había propinado Steven le había reabierto la herida que tenía cerca de la nuca y sangraba su camiseta por la parte de atrás. Se tocó y vio su mano con sangre.

-Diablos- exclamó.

Luego notó algo que la dejó helada; cerca de las peldaños se encontraban 6 gemas congeladas que se estaban deshaciendo poco a poco.

Un frio que le calo los huesos le llegó de pronto.

-¡Steven!- gritó la chica y se paró con dificultad acercándose a donde estaba el gran cilindro de cristal, ahora roto y vacío.

Allí estaba el chico, tirado boca arriba con la espada a un lado.

-¡Oh por dios Steven!- corrió hacia él y lo levantó –no- dijo sollozando - noo- y dejó caer lágrimas de inmensa amargura. Estás cayeron sobre el rostro del chico.

La cabeza del joven se movió un poco a la derecha cuando Connie lo acercó a su pecho. Para acunarlo.

Entonces lo escuchó.

-Aay, me duele mucho…la cabeza-

-¿Steven?, ¡STEVEN! ¡ESTAS BIEN!- pero la alegría de la morena se esfumó como el viento cuando busco a ambos lados y al encontrar lo que buscaba, sintió un traicionero nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde está Peridot?- le preguntó Steven a Connie.

-¿DONDE ESTA?

Al no recibir respuesta se incorporó y siguió la mirada de la niña volteando a un lado del gran cilindro roto.

Cuando la vio, se llevó una mano a la boca y su cara se descompuso. Grandes lágrimas se dejaron caer y sintió que en verdad se moría.

Allí estaba la pequeña verde. Sentada sobre sus talones, con los brazos caídos hacia los lados mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero sin ninguna pupila en ellos.

* * *

A todos los que han seguido esta historia, mis sinceros agradecimientos. Para la madrugada del lunes debo estar lanzando el epílogo y gud bay.

Espero verles en nuevos proyectos. Se les quiere.

Su servidor.

Lobo Hibiky


	31. Epílogo

_"Recuerdo que Steven, enardecido, gritó mientras descargaba toda su fuerza en un único golpe. El monstruo, presintiendo la muerte, dejó de apuntar hacía mí y los 3 centímetros de luz se colocaron detrás de él._

 _Entonces comprendí que mi vida había terminado. La suerte estaba echada y me tocaba decidir. Nadie me vio sonreír mientras el lanzaba el golpe mortal al enemigo. Entonces, le agradecí desde el fondo de mi existencia a ese pequeño ser; la oportunidad de haber vivido lo que viví, de ser alguien y no algo, de entender el amor y el cariño. De saber que en esta vida hay muchas, muchas más cosas de las que yo creía._

 _Me dolía mucho más que la muerte el no poder despedirme de él. No darle un beso final, un abrazo ni volver a sentir ese calor que sentí aquella vez que nos besamos en el sillón._

 _Añoré el deseo que sentí. Añoré un futuro que jamás vendría pero a la vez, me sentí conforme por que se quedaría con una excelente mujer._

 _También me dolía no poder decirle "adiós" a Connie; mi mejor amiga y el mejor ser humano que jamás conocí._

 _Fue entonces que, al momento en que Steven tocó el cristal del cilindro, los tres centímetros de luz se dispararon. Sin dudar ni un momento, y agradeciendo la vida que había conocido, me coloqué de espaldas a él y recibí el impacto en mi gema._

 _La conmoción fue tan fuerte que mi cabeza fue lanzada hacia atrás y lo golpeé en la nuca. Espero no haberle lastimado. Yo, yo ya no sentía nada._

 _Fue como si mis recuerdos fueran jalados de mi cabeza hacia afuera violentamente. Sentí mi frente enfriarse hasta un punto de congelamiento y mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir como la piedra. Caminé unos pasos erráticamente, luego caí de rodillas sobre mis talones. Levanté la vista aunque ya no veía nada y dije por última vez:_

 _"Te... amo... Steven"_

 _Y todo se acabó._

Cuando los chicos, terriblemente conmocionados se acercaron a la pequeña verde. No podían dejar de sentir que el pecho se les quemaba. Ambos temblaban. Connie tenía una mano en la boca para evitar derrumbarse allí mismo.

Steven se puso frente a Peridot, le toco los hombros y la sintió terriblemente fría.

-Pe..¿peri?- dijo con la voz llena de miedo y en el fondo esperando una respuesta, una broma, un grito.

Pero no hubo nada.

El joven lamio su mano y tocó la intacta gema de Peridot. Pero nada más pasó.

Luego se acercó a sus fríos labios y le deposito un dulce beso.

Pero nada más pasó.

Ella no respondió jamás. Él la abrazó soltando el corazón en el llanto mientras dejaba salir de su garganta el dolor. La niña se acercó con miedo y la abrazo por detrás. Así estuvieron por muchas horas, nadie los pudo arrancar de allí.

Luego, en medio de la tristeza desatada como un mar embravecido, el cuerpo de Peridot se puso gris, y se fue desvaneciendo lentamente en polvo de colores verde amarela que se iba elevando para convertirse en nada. Dejando en el suelo, su verde y triangular gema.

60 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Un hombre de edad avanzada depositaba un hermoso ramillete de flores en una lápida que se notaba reciente. La tarde caía en Beach City y el viento procedente del mar agitaba su gabardina café insistentemente.

Las personas que estuvieron presentes en el duelo ya se habían retirado y el hombre estaba solo, solo con sus pensamientos.

-Jamás entenderé por que no pude salvarte Connie- pensó.

-Siempre creí que veríamos los 100 años juntos –sonrió – aunque es un decir para decir que no pensé en que alguno de nosotros muriera-

Steven había perdido a su esposa. Un infarto dio muerte súbita a la mujer que amó durante muchos años y a la cual, vio irse en sus brazos.

Hacía más de 60 años que no sentía un dolor igual al que en ese momento le embargaba.

El hombre suspiro y depositó el ramo.

-Adiós amor-

Se levantó y se encamino hacía la ciudad.

Camino sin premura hacía la que había sido su hogar por muchas décadas, una acogedora casa de dos pisos frente a la costa de un Beach City que ya no era un pueblo, sino una pequeña ciudad que él ya no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Recordó a las gemas. Habían estado con él en su dolor pero respetaron su deseo de estar solo cuando todos se fueran.

-Son la mejor familia que he tenido- pensó el hombre.

Habiendo llegado a su casa, sacó el juego de llaves y se adentró a la melancolía.

Por dentro la casa era silencio total. Tan vacía como su pecho al momento de perderlo todo. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

Luego recordó las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Perla aquella tarde en que su padre falleció dejando a la blanca devastada.

"Lo importante es el tiempo que hemos disfrutado con la persona amada, esos recuerdos que nos hacen felices los son todo. Y recuerda que él, no querría verte derrotada"

Perla había sufrido mucho, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de esa gran verdad.

-Sin embargo, cuando le toca a uno, no es tan fácil.- pensó Steven.

El hombre subió las escaleras, entró a una amplia habitación y se sentó en la cama con las manos en las rodillas.

Viéndose al espejo se descubrió viejo. No se había quedado calvo pero su cabello era entre canoso, regordete como siempre había sido, con arrugas en la cara.

Luego miró el viejo closet de madera de caoba que Amatista le había regalado el día de su boda y una luz quemante le brincó en el pecho. Con cierta ansiedad fue hacía él.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y quitó de enfrente sacos y vestidos que estaban colgados dentro. Atrás de todo, entre algunos discos de vinil de su padre, encontró una cajita de gato galletas que no disimulaba ser muy vieja.

La tomó con ambas manos y regresó a la cama.

Con algo de miedo la abrió, y dentro estaba, como había estado los últimos 60 años, la reluciente gema verde triangular de quien fuera el primer amor de su vida.

Steven la observo y comenzó a sollozar.

-A..ahora...ahora las he perdido a ambas...- y desató el nudo en su garganta que le impedía derramarse por dentro.

-Pertidot...ahora Connie también se ha ido...-las grandes lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba la caja. Las gruesas gotas mojaban cartón y gema.

-Yo no deseo vivir más, no quiero vivir más-

Y siguió llorando mientras pensaba oscuramente en que la vida ya no tenía ningún valor.

Mientras él soltaba su dolor, ese que nace en la profundidad y sube de la boca del estómago para sellar la garganta como una bola de hierro. Sintió que unos delicados brazos lo tomaban del cuello y una voz aguda y suave, con décadas sin oír, le decía al oído.

-¿Y crees que Connie querría eso mi amor?-

Él se sorprendió respirando con profundidad y sintió el aroma a naranja recién cortada y a mar que le regalaba el ambiente. Sintió su presencia, e incluso sintió que cerraba sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Frente a él estaba la pequeña gema verde, viéndole de frente a muy poca distancia.

Ella le sonrió hermosamente, cerró los ojos y deshizo la distancia que faltaba. Le besó con la pasión de quien espera por décadas encarcelado para poder al fin, ser libre.

Él no sabía si se había vuelto loco. Pero si era así, no deseaba despertar jamás.

Cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso y el hombre comenzó a brillar. El fulgor iluminó la habitación y el adulto recuperó su cabello negro, las arrugas se fueron deshaciendo y empezó a reducir su tamaño gradualmente.

Cuando ambos se separaron, frente a Peridot estaba un Steven de 14 años, que solo aparentaba 8 ó 9. Tomados de las manos. Ahora para siempre.

FIN

Peridot estaba frente a la lápida cuyo nombre rezaba:

CONNIE MAHESWARAN

Ella le había pedido a él que la dejara un momento a solas frente a su tumba.

El viento soplaba como siempre y las nubes se movían con lentitud contrastante el hermoso cielo azul celeste.

-Agradezco que lo hayas cuidado Connie- dijo la verde tristemente acariciando la lápida.

-Agradezco que lo hayas amado y que hayan sido felices- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Hubiera deseado no encontrarte aquí- dijo sinceramente.

-Te prometo, que lo voy a cuidar con mi vida- sollozo-espero me perdones por...estar con él-

Un viento fuerte sacudió a la gema rubia quien, quizá en su imaginación, quizá en su ansiedad y necesidad de aprobación. Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás firmemente. Peridot cerró los ojos, sintió calidez en su pecho y claramente escuchó estas palabras:

-Ahora, es tu turno. Por favor, se tan feliz como yo lo fui con él-

Y el viento se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Peridot miró al cielo sonriendo.

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

No solo no hubiéramos sido nada sin ustedes sino con toda la gente que estuvo a nuestro alrededor desde el comienzo...algunos, siguen hasta hoy...GRACIAS TOTALES!

Y aquí, termina Lo que Desconocía de Ti.

Su servidor.

Lobo Hibiky


End file.
